Cosas de familia
by first-ayanami
Summary: TERMINADO!Que pasaría si Zeus considerara que Athena necesita ayuda en su templo ¿Una hermana mayor para ayudar a la diosa de la sabiduría?¿CAmus atado a un sueño? Es mi primer fic de Saint Seiya, espero que les guste
1. las ocurrencias de mi padre

Cosas de familia

Capítulo1: Las ocurrencias de mi padre

Ni hablar, otra vez me encontraba en la oficina de mi padre escuchando un largo sermón, en realidad ya me estaba hartando, con cerca de 3.500 años todavía me tocaba aguantar aquellas cosas, vale, reencarnada solo tenía 18, pero él parecía comportarse como el ejemplo de honradez y responsabilidad, mientras había perseguido, seducido, violado y embarazado a cuanta mujer se le cruzara.

"Solamente estaba algo alegre, me pase de copas, lo admito, pero Febo, estaba mil veces peor, y no le dijiste nada"- mi padre me miró encrispado

"Artemisa"- bufó-"no estas aquí solo por eso, necesito que te hagas cargo de algo"

"Y por eso venía el sermón"

"Tu hermana es algo infantil, necesita alguien que la guíe, tiene que hacerse cargo de su responsabilidad de una vez por todas"

"Solo tiene 13 años!!- le espeté- déjala que tenga sus caprichos tranquila"

"tiene que crecer de una buena vez, esta demasiado consentida"

"Pero no tenes en cuenta las mil cosas que hizo en este tiempo, por todos los dioses"

"No discutas más y hacete cargo, alguien tiene que ayudar a madurar a esa niña, a convertirse en mujer, no esperarás que lo haga Hera"

Aquella mañana me encontré rodeada de pequeños saltarines que iban de un lado para el otro, tenían entre 5 y 7 años, y se amontonaban alrededor de un guardia, este me miro extrañado

"Qué hace una hembra tan buena en este lugar"- me preguntó con mirada morbosa

"Vine a convertirme en caballero"- expliqué con seriedad

"La verdad es que ya estas grandecita para esas cosas, aunque estoy seguro que estas a punto para otras"- comenzó a dar vueltas a mi alrededor, deteniendo sus ojos particularmente en el final de mi espalda

"Eso no te incumbe"- le comunique con voz neutra entregándole una nota, al leerla su expresión se transformó, llamó a otro soldado y me entregó una máscara- a partir de ahora vas a tener que acostumbrarte a llevarla- se burló- si algún hombre ve su rostro, deberá matarlo o casarse con él"

"Genial"- comenté con sarcasmo

"Normalmente los entrenamientos comienzan cuando son mucho más chicos"- me explicó señalando a los niños que correteaban de un lado al otro- "tenes que ser un caso excepcional"- otra vez la misma cara de baboso, pensé qué como venían las cosas, me convenía enterarme lo antes posible como sería mi vida a partir de ahora

"Y que es lo que me espera en el entrenamiento"- pregunté jugando coquetamente con mis pestañas, la boca del guardia se degeneró en lo que simulaba una sonrisa seductora

"Los entrenamientos son de sol a sol, pero pueden ser de distintas formas según el maestro, para ser sincero no creo que una belleza como vos dure mucho tiempo aqu

"Eso lo veremos"- comente sonriendo

"Las de tu edad ya suelen ser amazonas y no suelen ser muy agradables"- largué una carcajada coqueta, y volví a jugar con mis pestañas

"No creo que sean tan amargadas, el problema debe ser que ellas no te prestan tanta atención"

"Ellas son demasiado rudas, no son tan femeninas como vos"- en ese instante intentó abrazarme, me aleje unos pasos y sonre

"No quiero meterme en problemas"- expliqué todavía sonriendo, veamos cuanto más podía obtener de este idiota, me coloqué la máscara y pregunte seductora- "me veo bien?"

"Yo te preferiría sin la máscara- intentó sacármela y yo volví a esquivarlo- vamos, no quiero tener que matarte"- en ese instante un caballero bajaba con seria expresión las escaleras, a lo lejos, solo pude ver el brillo de su dorada armadura, mientras se acercaba pude distinguir su largo cabello azul que resaltaba con el brillo del sol, se acercó lentamente hasta nosotros, me miró de arriba abajo y dijo ignorando olímpicamente a los que nos rodeaban

"Soy Camus, caballero de Acuario, tu maestro"- hice una pequeña reverencia, por todos los dioses, este tipo sí que era serio

"Es un placer maestro"- conteste con la voz mas sumisa que pude

"Agarrá tus cosas, ya no hay lugar en el recinto de las amazonas, vivirás en mi casa"-explicó dando la vuelta, tome mi bolso y camine detrás del, al parecer estaba enojado ¿o sería así todos los días? Por lo que había averiguado por el guardia la vida no era muy fácil en el santuario más para mí que ya estaba bastante grandecita. Mi maestro comenzó a subir las escaleras que llevaban hasta un templo con el símbolo de la casa de Aries, lo seguí en silencio, observando con curiosidad el imponente edificio, cuando una monstruosa idea se formó en mi mente, las casas del zodiaco del templo de Atenea eran por de más de conocidas, si todas esas escaleras eran para llegar al templo de Aries...

Un nudo se atragantó en mi garganta ¿Qué había dicho este tipo? ¿Camus de Acuario? maldición, esa era la onceava casa, volví a maldecir mi suerte interiormente, si mi maestro era serió también lo sería yo, no me humillaría quejándome de las escaleras, ese sería un paso en falso que me sacaría del santuario, y yo debía permanecer allí por bastante tiempo

Distraje mi mente con otras cosas, intentando olvidar los escalones, me pregunté por milésima vez que tipo de vida me tocaría llevar con ese hombre, era lindo, es cierto, pero demasiado frío para mi gusto, aunque no debía ser mucho mayor, que yo

Cuando llegamos hasta el templo de Acuario me voltee a mirar, la vista era imponente, el resto de los templos se veían formando un extraño camino, el coliseo, y el recinto de las amazonas se encontraban más allá, el lugar era hermoso, pero pobre de Athena que tenía que subir tantas escaleras hasta su templo...

Mis piernas comenzaron a temblar imperceptiblemente, al parecer estaban en desacuerdo con tantas escaleras, me pregunte cuanto tiempo podría durar allí, lo que había escuchado del aprendiz de Aries no fue muy alentador, el petiso pelirrojo había murmurado algo como

"Una más para Camus, ya van seis en los últimos tres meses"- al parecer mi maestro no era de lo más sociable, no había pronunciado palabra durante el camino, e interiormente algo me decía que era el más estricto

"Odio el calor"- comente por fin saliendo de la habitación que me había asignado

"Entonces elegiste la armadura perfecta- me miro con sus profundos ojos azules, con su inescrutable expresión- ¿por qué una persona de tu edad pretende comenzar su entrenamiento para obtener la armadura de los Hielos Eternos?- suspiré

"No se exactamente porque esto aquí- expliqué- voy a ser totalmente sincera, es una de las locuras de mi padre, de la cual no pude escaparme, pero prometo hacer lo mejor posible para cumplir con sus objetivos"

"Ni los que llegaron aquí con el deseo de proteger a Atenía, duraron mucho aquí, no desarmes tu bolso, no creo que dures mucho"- genial que alentador...

"Espero que no sea así maestro, no estoy aquí por propia voluntad, pero voy a dar lo máximo de mí"- volvió a mirarme con su fría mirada

"Quiero que para esta noche tengas esto leído, y sepas explicar que dice- anunció arrojando un libro frente a mí- yo no me conformo con que mis discípulos sepan luchar, también pretendo que sepan de mitologías y filosofía"- una sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro oculto por la máscara, tome el libro en mis manos y leí en voz alta

"Fedón o del alma, Platón"

Esta es mi primer historia de Saint Seiya, espero que les guste y me dejen reviews 


	2. conociendo el santuario

**Cosas de familia**

Capítulo 2: Conociendo el santuario

Tomé el libro en mis manos, mientras veía como mi maestro salía del templo

"Tenes la tarde libre para poder leerlo"- me explico mientras se alejaba, la tarde libre, genial! Eso no sería un problema, baje a toda velocidad las escaleras hasta la casa de Aries, quería hablar con el aprendiz, y porqué no conocer a su maestro, un poco se socialización nunca viene mal.

"Hola"- comenté entrando a la casa- "puedo pasar"- un sonriente caballero me saludó, mientras el aprendiz me miraba con pesar

"Sos la nueva aprendiz de Camus no?"- quiso saber el caballero de cabellos lilas

"Si, mi nombre es Luinil- comenté extendiendo la mano- es un placer"

"Yo soy Mu- comentó correspondiendo a mi saludo- y este pequeño de aquí es Kiki"

"Hola kiki, es un placer"- este me miró sonriente

"Hola, espero que podamos ser buenos amigos"- me sonrió- no es de malo, pero no estas algo grandecita para ser una aprendiz"- Mu miro al niño con sorpresa, yo comencé a reír por sus expresiones

"Tienes razón, soy toda una anciana para comenzar mi entrenamiento, pero es una larga historia, lo importante es que estoy aquí y me gustaría conocer el lugar"

"Maestro, puedo ir con ella?"- el aprendiz busco su mejor cara de niño bueno

"Está bien, pero no se metan en problemas"- aconsejó mientras nos alejábamos

"Que extraño que una discípula de Camus este libre el primer día"- comentó para sí mismo antes de volver a la armadura que estaba reparando

Caminar con Kiki era de lo más divertido, el pequeño no paraba de contarme travesura tras travesura, cada una más graciosa que la anterior, por lo que había podido entender se llevaba muy bien con los caballeros de bronce, los más cercanos protectores de Athena, con un tal Seiya, especialmente, que siempre se unía a sus travesuras

"Pero el no es más grande?"- quise saber extrañada

"Sí, es mayor que yo, pero no es muy brillante"- me explicó- "Este es el coliseo, donde se desarrollan muchas de las peleas, y entrenamientos, vas a tener que acostumbrarte a este sitio"

En el lugar entrenaban un grupo de amazonas con sus discípulos, que no tenían más de 7 años, e intentaban detener la espada con la que sus maestras atacaban

"Ellas son Marin y Shaina, las amazonas de Aquila y Ophiucus"- al vernos las amazonas hacen seña a sus aprendices de alejarse y se acercan a nosotros- "hola chicas, les presento a Luinil, es una nueva aspirante"

"Yo soy Marin- se presentó la pelirroja- y ella es Shaina, es raro ver una aspirante tan grande"

"Es una larga historia"- comenté

"Y que armadura es la que pretendes ganar?" quiso saber Shaina

"La de los hielos eternos"- comenté para su sorpresa

"Eres discípula de Camus!!!"- gritaron a una voz-"con razón nos pidió que lo ayudáramos con su nueva aprendiz"- agregó Shaina

"Veras- me explicó Marin- Camus nos pidió que lo ayudáramos, ahora que lo pienso vos sos demasiado grande para practicar con el resto de los aprendices, por lo que él quiere que lo hagas con nosotras"

"Genial, esto se esta complicando demasiado"- bufé

"Por qué no venis con nosotras al recinto y charlamos mientras nos tomamos unas cervezas"- me invito Shaina, la idea era tentadora, esas amazonas tenían mi edad y algo en mi interior me decía que podía confiar en ellas, pero había prometido pasear con Kiki, en ese instante este dio un salto y me miró preocupado

"Mejor me voy – informo- creo que mi maestro ya descubrió que hice castillitos con el polvo de estrellas!"- en ese instante se esfum

"Como hizo eso?"- pregunté sorprendida

"Es un lemuriano, tienen poderes psíquicos"- anunció Marin, mientras comenzábamos a caminar hacia el recinto

"Y bien- preguntó Shaina- cual es tu historia?"

"Antes de eso necesito saber todo lo que puedan decirme sobre la princesa Athena"- pude sentir que me miraban preocupadas- "En verdad no se preocupen, no pienso matarla ni nada por el estilo"

"Y qué es lo queres saber de ella?"- preguntó Marin

"que es una niña malcriada y consentida que no sabe compartir nada y es una tacaña?"- comentó Shaina como si hablara del clima

"Lo que ocurre es que la mayoría de los santos no la sienten su diosa, todos están dispuestos a morir por ella, pero no a aguantar sus caprichos de niña mimada"- me informó Marin cuando llegábamos al recinto, después de muchas presentaciones quedamos las tres sentadas en una mesa del comedor común tomando unas frescas cervezas

"Si lo que me dicen es verdad la cosa esta más grave de lo que pensé- expliqué- los santos deben sentirse identificados con su diosa, no obedecer por costumbre, tienen que llegar a un consenso, sino no hay autoridad"- buena análisis- comentó Shaina- pero que tiene que ver todo esto con vos?"- tomé aire, meditando si contarlo o no, mi padre me había pedido discreción, pero necesitaría hablar con alguien antes de explotar y esas chicas parecían ser las personas apropiadas

"Me enviaron aquí para ayudar a Athena a madurar- expliqué- por una vez en mi vida mi padre tuvo razón"- comente con sarcasmo

"Y como pensas hacerlo ¿dudo que la niña mimada este dispuesta a hacerle caso a una aspirante a amazona?"- Shaina se tomo otro trago de cerveza después de aquello

"Lo de amazona es una cubierta, la idea es que vea que no debe menospreciar a los que están debajo suyo"

"De todas formas no entiendo que autoridad podes llegar a tener sobre ella para regañarla"- el comentario de Marin dio en el clavo

"Es facil- comente dando otro sorbo a la cerveza, sus miradas eran expectantes- soy su hermana mayor"- me miraron incrédulas

"Como?...no, no entiendo, eso no es posible" – comentó Shaina dejando la cerveza a un lado – "Creo que esto ya me esta haciendo mal"

"No me miren con esa cara, soy la hermana mayor de la niña malcriada, como ustedes la llaman, y mi padre me envió para ayudarla a madurar, esta tan acostumbrada a ser la niña mimada que no tiene contacto con sus caballeros y sus necesidades, al tener el mismo nivel que ella no puede tratarme igual que al resto, por más que sea una aprendiz"

"El mismo nivel que ella?- tartamudeó Marin – A que padre te refieres?"

"A Zeus, a quien más"- comenté como si fuera lo más normal del mundo- "Athena es hija de Zeus y Metis, y yo de Leto"

"Eso quiere decir que..."- comenzó Shaina

"Artemisa"- gritó Marin incrédula

"Sip, ese es mi verdadero nombre, pero si me presentaba con él dudo que pudiera pasar desapercibida"- las amazonas me miraban incrédula

"Como puede ser que dos diosas sean tan absolutamente distintas?- comentó Shaina- vos sos simpática, tranquila, y ella.."- no terminó la frase, pero su cara lo dijo todo

"Y porqué nos contas todo esto a nosotras, si tiene que ser un secreto"

"Tiene que ser un secreto para que los caballeros crean que su diosa se acerca a ellos, pero ustedes me caen bien, y no me gustaría mentirles, además, algo me dice que puedo confiar en ustedes"

Las amazonas me sonrieron "Ya sabes donde buscarnos" sonrieron mientras chocábamos los vasos

Camus descendía con calma las escaleras hasta la casa de Aries, había pasado la tarde con Milo, intentando evitar a toda costa el mencionar a su nueva discípula, si su amigo se enteraba no podría sacárselo de encima por semanas; ahora que lo pensaba no le había preguntado su nombre, no importaba de mucho, más tardar mañana estaría fuera del santuario, no es que así lo quisiera, pero a esa joven no le importaba estar al servicio de Athena y con la prueba que le había dado, dudaba mucho que quisiera insistir con la idea de seguir con su entrenamiento. Con un poco de suerte Milo no se enteraría de su existencia.

"Luinil es muy simpática"- comentó Mu cuando el caballero de Acuario llego a su casa

"¿De qué hablas?"- quiso saber sorprendido

"De tu nueva aprendiz, Luinil"

"Ahh, así se llama"- comentó con indiferencia el santo de acuario

"Veo que por fin estas siendo más blandos con los aprendices, hiciste bien en darle el día libre"

"Día libre!!!"- bufó Camus- "yo no le di ningún día libre"- Mu lo miro sorprendido, Camus parecía bastante enojado, odiaba que lo desobedecieran, no le gustaría estar en el lugar de Luinil ahora

"Yo creí eso, como se fue a pasear con Kiki y luego se fue con Marin y Shaina al recinto de las amazonas"- le explicó Mu consternado, su esperanza de que su amigo fuera más blando con los aspirantes se había esfumado

"No puedo ir a buscarla allí"- bufo mientras salía furioso hacia algún lugar

"De quien es ese cosmo tan furioso?"- pregunté a las chicas después de chusmear un rato

"Algo me dice que tu maestro no esta de buenas"- me anunció Shaina

"Realmente tengo miedo"- anuncié

"Es para temerle- me consoló Marin- rogá que no este así con vos"

"mejor me voy yendo, no quiero tener que comerme un sermón"- les comuniqué poniéndome de pie

"Podes volver cuando quieras, aquí solo los hombres tienen el paso prohibido"- comentó Shaina guiñando un ojo

"Ya, si mi maestro se enfurece conmigo ya se donde refugiarme"- bromee colocándome la máscara,- "nos vemos después"

Me encaminé hacia las doce casas, al llegar al templo de Aries no había nadie en casa, así que seguí mi camino, al parecer a los santos dorados no interrumpían sus tareas porque una aprendiz a travesara el lugar, estaba llegando a la octava casa un hombre salió a mi encuentro, sus cabellos de color azul-violacios se movían tenuemente con la brisa de aquel atardecer

"Qué es lo que hace una amazona en las doce casa"- preguntó galante- "no recuerdo haberte visto antes belleza"

"Eso es porque no soy una amazona- le expliqué con sequedad- soy una aprendiz, y llegué hoy al santuario"

"Una aprendiz- repitió- y se puede saber que haces atravesando las casas del zodíaco muñeca?"- un coqueteo más y lo mandaría a freír tortas fritas por muy caballero dorado que fuera

"Vivo con mi maestro"- informe mientras avanzaba en dirección a Sagitario

"Luinil se puede saber porque no obedeciste mis ordenes?"- bufó a mis espaldas Camus, me voltee a verlo y pregunté sorprendida

"Pero en que lo desobedecí maestro?"- el caballero allí presente nos miraba incrédulo?

"No me estarás queriendo decir que ella es tu nueva aprendiz"- Camus asintió en silencio- "Escondidita la tenías, no estas demasiado grande para tener un maestro de 20 años?"

"Ya deja de fastidiar- comentó Camus- Luinil, él es Milo, santo de escorpión y mi mejor amigo"

"Ya- comenté con sequedad- ¿Por qué dice que lo desobedecí?"

"Tenías que leer el libro que te di, no andar haciendo sociales por todo el santuario"- me reproch

"Vamos, Camus, la chica necesitaba divertirse"- me "defendió" Milo, lo ignoré y expliqué

"Solo dijo que tenía que saber explicar que decía el libro para esta noche, no que debiera leerlo"

"Y como pensas explicármelo si no lo has leído?"- al parecer se estaba poniendo aun mas furioso

"Platón afirma en este dialogo que el alma esta prisionera en el cuerpo, y que es la parte perfecta del hombre que pertenece al mundo de las ideas, el alma es inmortal y la muerte no es mas que la liberación de esa alma que pecó y fue atada a un cuerpo, es la parte pura y bella del hombre que esta atada al cuerpo, la parte material e impura, que se corrompe, también sostiene que el alma tiene existencia desde antes que el cuerpo, ya que es quien conoce las cosas, recordándolas de cuando las percibió plenamente en el mundo de las ideas"- expliqué, ambos santos me miraban extrañados

"¿cómo es posible que supieras eso si...?- preguntó mi maestro

"estudié filosofía en el secundario, leí ese libro hace dos años"- una sonrisa imposible nació en los labios de mi maestro.

"muy bien, supongo que mañana empezaremos con los jonios"- suspiró-"por el principio, como debe ser"

**Aca les dejo otro capi, espero que les guste y me dejen reviews (me inspiran) :P**

**Irisis Akasha:** me alegro que te haya gustado mi fic anterior, y espero que este tambien te guste, como veras me acabo de mudar de seccion

**Misao CG:** que bueno que te guste esta nueva locura mía, en cuanto al libro ya vez que no fue tan difícil, pero estoy de acuerdo con que los santos deben saber algo más que como romper cuellos, espero que este capi te guste tanto o más que el anterior


	3. mi maestro Camus

**Cosas de familia**

Capítulo 3: Mi maestro Camus

Camus se sentó de golpe en la cama, su corazón estada agitado, y su cuerpo cubierto por un extraño sudor frío, miró el reloj, eran apenas las 3 a.m. Otra vez ese sueño volvía a despertarlo, con una extraña mezcla de dulzura y amargura en los labios.

Desde hacía seis meses venía soñando, día tras día, con una mujer, solo veía su silueta, y luego sus ojos, dos profundos posos marrones que lo tenían fascinado; era como asomarse al fondo de un abismo con la seguridad que no se va a caer. Su expresión era tranquila, y tierna, como quien espera pacientemente, con una alegría extraña.

No veía nada más, pero podía percibir el peligro alrededor de ella, que de alguna forma se estaba transformando en la dueña de su corazón

¿Cómo decía Aldebarán? Un vaso de leche tibia para conciliar el sueño, se encaminó hacia la cocina, donde una silueta de mujer resaltaba con la luz de la heladera abierta, recordó entonces que la dueña de aquella mata de rulos negros era su nueva aprendiz, la había olvidado por completo, cuando la joven se dio vuelta hacia él se sintió extenuado

"Maestro esta bien?"- preguntó la aprendiz con preocupación dejando el vaso de agua en la mesa

"No te preocupes- comentó Camus acercándose a la heladera- un poco de insomnio, venía por un poco de leche tibia"

"Deje que yo la preparo"- se ofreció sacando la leche y poniéndola en un jarro a calentar- "espero que no le parezca molesto, pero ¿en verdad está bien? No tiene buena cara"-Camus intentó reírse pesadamente de aquel comentario

"Es algo raro- explicó sentándose a la mesa- gracias por preocuparte, pero de todas formas no creo que lo entiendas"

"No quiero faltarle el respeto y que crea que soy una metida – explicó Luinil sirviendo la leche en una taza- pero le convendría hablarlo con alguien que sí lo haga, talvez pueda darle algún consejo, o por lo menos compartir el peso de la carga. Por muy idiota que parezca Milo es su mejor amigo ¿por qué no prueba con él?"

"No te cayó muy simpático no??- se rió Camus tomando un sorbo de leche- Milo es buena persona, solo que muy mujeriego e intentó sumarte a su lista de conquistas, pero le deje en claro que no te moleste"

"Mucho mejor entonces"- comentó Luinil levantándose de la mesa- "maestro, no es tan cascarrabias como pensaba"-Camus no pudo dejar de reír ante el comentario, en realidad le estaba cayendo bien esa chica, era sincera, pero a pesar de la poca diferencia de edad no había osado tutearlo-"hasta mañana"- se despidió junto a la puerta

"Creo que voy a hacerte caso – saludo el caballero de acuario- buenas noches"- terminó la taza y se dirigió hasta su habitación, donde se quedó plácidamente dormido

Había dormido de maravilla, le agradecería a Aldebarán el consejo la próxima vez, remoloneó un momento en la cama hasta que miró el reloj, las 7!!! Como podría haber dormido tanto, a esa hora ya tenían que estar entrenando, y todavía le quedaba despertar a Luinil, se levantó de un salto y se calzó su ropa de entrenamiento, cual no fue su sorpresa al llegar a la cocina y encontrar a su discípula saboreando una tostada mientras terminaba un café, frente a ella una bandeja repleta de tostadas y una taza con un aromático café con leche lo esperaba

"Tengo por costumbre levantarme a las 6, como vi que no se había levantado aun decidí preparar el desayuno ¿espero que no le moleste?"- comentó la muchacha mientras él se sentaba

"Gracias- comentó el santo apenado mientras ella lavaba su taza y la que él había dejado durante la madrugada- la verdad es que me quedé dormido, la idea es que yo tenía que despertarte a las 6 para a esta hora ya estar entrenando"

"Le puede pasar a cualquiera- le informó alegre la joven- nos quedamos hasta más tarde y listo"

"Es bueno ver ese entusiasmo- murmuró saboreando el café- no parece que no te interesara obtener la armadura"

"Ya que tengo que hacerlo, lo hago lo mejor posible" -comentó la joven, en ese instante choco su cabeza contra una alacena- "la put..."

"Nada de groserías en mi casa"- avisó con seriedad Camus

"Sí, maestro"- suspiró con resignación

"Vamos, ya es tarde"-

Una vez en el Coliseo Camus le dio algunos ejercicios, todavía no podía enseñarle a luchar, con el estado físico que tenía.

"Quince vueltas al Coliseo para calentar, y luego vemos"- informó con seriedad el maestro cuando la joven comenzó a correr, Milo llegó a su lado en ese instante, él no tenía a ningún aprendiz a su cargo, así que había decidido ayudar a Camus con Luinil, desde las gradas, veían como la joven corría velozmente

"Tiene buen ritmo"- comentó el santo de escorpión observando a la joven, era petisa, estaba seguro que con suerte si llegaba a los 1.55, con un alborotado cabello de rulos negros, su contextura era mediana, delgada, con unas proporciones muy interesantes "es una pena" pensó, Camus le había prohibido intentar cualquier cosa so pena de descansar en un ataúd de hielo

"Se levantó sola a las 6 de la mañana, yo me quede dormido y cuando me desperté a las 7 tenía el desayuno servido"- comentó con sequedad Camus contando las vueltas de la joven, no le diría nada de la conversación de anoche, lo único que obtendría serían comentarios molestos de su amigo

"Yo quiero una aprendiz así, que me prepare las comidas y me atienda, no es justo"

"A partir de esta tarde dividiremos las tareas"- explicó el santo de acuario-"pero necesito contarte otra cosa, ¿podemos hablar en serio o vas a seguir quejándote de las labores de la casa?"- Milo lo miró con seriedad

"Qué es lo que pasa"- Si bien Camus casi siempre era serio Milo comprendía cuando algo era importante de verdad

"Se que puede ser extraño, pero últimamente he tenido un sueño que se repite constantemente"- comentó abatido

"Un sueño?"- preguntó Milo incrédulo, su amigo no era de creer en esas cosas, si le estaba contando esto era porque realmente era algo preocupante

"Terminé"- comentó Luinil con la respiración agitada frente a ellos

"Muy bien, - le informó Camus- ahora vas a hacer trescientos abdominales"

"Trescientas!!"- gritó la chica, mientras su maestro asentía con seriedad- "odio los abdominales"- bufo mientras se alejaba un poco y comenzaba sus ejercicios

"¿Qué es lo que sueñas?"- preguntó Milo retomando el tema

"Primero veo la silueta de una mujer, no logro distinguir sus rasgos, solo veo su silueta y luego sus ojos- suspiró- los ojos más maravillosos que vi en mi vida"

"Me estas asustando"- comentó Milo al ver la expresión de su amigo-"¿cómo son?"

"Marrones, marrones como el centro de la tierra, con una expresión de cariño, ternura, con un brillo especial"- explicó con una involuntaria sonrisa en sus labios

"Cualquiera diría que te estas enamorando"

"Sí algún día llego a encontrar a la dueña de esos ojos, te juro que me caso"- confirmó Camus con seriedad, y un extraño brillo en los ojos

"Por unos ojos así de impactantes, hasta yo me casaría"- concluyó Milo

"Estoy agotada –bufé tirándome en el sofá - me duele todo"

"No es para tanto"- se burló Milo- "hay que admitir que estuviste muy bien para ser el primer día"

"Y yo que me quejaba cuando Nancy me obligaba a hacer Couper" (**N.A**:test en el que se cuenta la cantidad de metros corridos en doce minutos)

"Solo fueron 300 abdominales, 200 lagartijas y 250 sentadillas"- informo Camus con voz neutra

"Yo cocino- comentó Milo con una sonrisa- en honor a tu primer mañana de entrenamiento, con Camus de maestro no cualquier lo soporta"

"Milo"- lo retó Camus y luego mirándome con seriedad- "Aprovecha para bañarte ahora, después de comer empezamos con los jonios, y después de las seis tenes libre, hace demasiado calor para entrenar durante la tarde"

"Odio el calor y amo la filosofía- comenté levantándome- por mí esta genial"

"Ustedes dos están locos, deben ser las únicos en la tierra a la que les gustan esas cosas"- escuche se quejaba Milo mientras entraba en el baño

El agua tibia estaba deliciosa, sumado al cansancio que tenía, más los kilos de polvo, sentí como mi cuerpo se relajaba, al fin y al cabo no la estaba pasando tan mal, el entrenamiento era duro, pero no insoportable; mi maestro era serio, pero no era un intratable, inclusive parecía disfrutar de mis bromas y comentarios, Milo, una vez que superaba el periodo de baboso intolerable, era por demás de divertido, y podía molestarlo todo lo que quisiera; Marin y Shaina eran muy simpáticas y estaba segura que llegaríamos a ser amigas, todavía me faltaba conocer a los demás caballeros, pero lo que más me preocupaba era mi hermanita, a la cual no lograba conocer aun, ni veía forma de conocerla tampoco.

Salí vestida del baño para encontrarme con un fuerte olor a quemado

"Milo, volviste a quemar la comida"- se quejaba mi maestro

"Uno más inútil que el otro"- murmuré tomando la plancha con los restos de carne y dejándola en el fregadero, ambos me miraron sorprendidos, mi maestro, con el orgullo herido, abrió la heladera realizando un escaneo

"Milo, tenes queso en tu casa?"- este asintió, y en tres segundos el lácteo descansaba sobre la mesada, mi maestro lo derritió y lo mezcló con algo de crema, e hirvió unos filetes de pescado en la salsa, aromatizada con especias.

"Retiro lo dicho- comenté luego de degustar aquella delicia- Milo es un inútil, usted cocina muy bien maestro"- él sonrió orgulloso, mientras el escorpión se quejaba

"Bah, ustedes no comprenden mi sistema"- rezongó, era muy gracioso haciendo pucherito!!! Después de aquello se propuso lavar los platos

"No rompas ninguno"- lo moleste mientras Camus me daba un libro y comenzaba a explicarme. Eran cerca de las cuatro cuando mi maestro terminó con sus explicaciones y me dejó a solas con ese libro, tenía que lee tres capítulos, que no eran muy largos, y luego quedaría libre; me dirigí hacia la puerta y me senté en los escalones, una extraña niña paso a mi lado, sus cabellos eran lilas y vestía un ridículo vestido blanco, la seguía un extraño monigote calvo. Ella se volvió hacia mí y me miro de forma extraña, la observe fríamente, ella no llevaba máscara

"Quien eres?"- me pregunt

"Responde a la princesa Athena- me gritó el monigote levantándome de un brazo- no sabes que debes hacerle una reverencia"- así que esa era mi hermanita, en realidad las chicas se habían quedado cortas, era una niñita mimada acompañada por un gorila impotente

"Ya basta Tatsumi"- le espetó la niña, luego dirigiéndose hacia mí- "Tengo que salir un momento, me gustaría hablar contigo en cuanto vuelva, si no es que te molesta"

"Eso es exactamente lo que pensaba hacer en cuanto terminara mi libro"- expliqué

"Hasta luego entonces"- se despidió dándose la vuelta, mientras el tal Tatsumi me miraba sorprendido

"Hasta luego"- me despedí, en realidad mi padre me la había puesto bien difícil con esa niña

"Qué te dijo la princesa Athena?"- preguntó mi maestro llegando a mi lado

"Me dio la bienvenida"- mentí volviendo a la lectura

**Ya les dejo otro capi, espero que les guste y me dejen reviews, no sean malitos!!!**

**cristal-dono:** tu review me llego despues de haber actualizado, de todas formas me alegra que te guste mi fic, espero que los capitulos siguientes te hayan gustado

**Speedy Asakura**: en realidad Artemisa as muy ingeniosa, como veras su entrenamiento va bastante bien, me alegra que te guste mi fic, y espero que este capi tambien lo haga

**Shadir:** ya vez que tatsumi sigue metiendo la pata, en cuanto a Saori, hay muchas cosas que le va a tocar aprender, entre ellas a tener una hermana

**Danielle Artemisa**: me hace muy feliz que te guste como escribo, espero que te siga gustando mi historia


	4. holitas hermanita

** Cosas de familia**

Capítulo 4: Holitas hermana!!!

Se sol comenzaba a ocultarse mientras terminaba con los capítulos que me habían encomendado, suspiré, mi pequeña hermana había partido hace cerca de una hora, y mi impaciencia iba en aumento, hasta que pude sentir en la entrada del templo su cosmo, era una energía extraña, no demostraba sentimiento alguno, como si hubiera un vacío en su interior. Cuando apareció ante mí parecía extraña, una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro y pregunt

"Vamos a mi templo?"- asentí con la cabeza en el instante en el que aparecía mi maestro, la sonrisa de Athena se había esfumado- "Camus, necesito hablar con tu discípula a solas, espero que no haya problema"

"Por supuesto que no princesa"- respondió sorprendido, al igual que el estúpido de Tatsumi que acababa de llegar, mi maestro me miró curioso mientras me alejaba en compañía de su diosa.

Subimos el resto de las escaleras en silencio, mientras me preguntaba que sabría ella sobre mí, una vez en la cumbre el inmenso templo me deleite con el inmenso edificio, en realidad los griegos se habían esforzado en ese lugar

"Hablaremos en mi habitación"- me explicó guiándome por el lugar, luego de abrir una inmensa puerta me invito a pasar a sus cómodos aposentos; la habitación era inmensa, con un gigantesco ventanal desde el cual se podía apreciar todo el santuario, y una comodísima cama enfrente de este, una pequeña mesa y unas sillas se ubicaban en un costado, en contrapunto con el titánico armario, todo en aquella habitación era enorme.

"Siéntate"- me ordeno indicando una de las sillas mientras ella hacía lo propio, mi miro por largo rato y luego de hacer un mohín con sus labios explicó-"Desde ayer percibo tu presencia dentro del santuario, a pesar de estar aquí como una aprendiz de amazona no sos lo que pareces, sos muy poderosa, y estas en mi Santuario, pero no termino de entender porque siento que no sos un enemigo, a pesar de estar infiltrada en este lugar"-una sonrisa nació en mis labios, al parecer no era tan tonta después de todo, me saqué la máscara y la miré a los ojos

"Es cierto, me interesa muy poco transformarme en amazona- informé mientras me ponía de pie y contemplaba el paisaje a través del ventanal- pero tambien es cierto que no soy tu enemiga, y vine aquí con una misión específica- voltee a verla y comente con una sonrisa- vine a ayudarte hermanita!!"- me miró sorprendida, al parecer la noticia le cayó como un balde de agua fría

"¿Qué es lo que dijiste? Hermana!!!"- repitió casi a los gritos

"Sip- aseguré con una sonrisa- al parecer papá esta bastante en desacuerdo con la forma en que te estas haciendo cargo de las cosas y me pidió que te ayude"

"¿papá?- al parecer estaba algo traumatizada- te.. te refieres a Zeus?"

"Ajaps- asentí- mi nombre es Luinil y soy la reencarnación de Artemisa"- le extendí la mano sonriente- "Estoy aquí para ayudarte"- una sonrisa nació en sus labios, y contra todo lo que esperaba, se puso de pie y me abrazó con fuerza

"No puedo creer que estes aquí- comentó feliz- por fin tengo alguien con quien poder hablar y que me entienda"

"No me asfixies"-murmuré intentando conseguir aire

"ay perdón- se disculpó sonrojada- es que me entusiasme"- en realidad era graciosa, no parecía mala persona, pero vivía en una cajita de cristal demasiado alejada de la realidad

"no hay problema, tenemos bastante tiempo para conocernos"- expliqué

"Ordenaré a Tatsumi que prepare el cuarto junto a este, te mudaras aquí, así podremos contarnos todo"-relató ilusionada, me dio pena tener que sacarle el entusiasmo

"Yo no puedo dejar mi lugar como aprendiz- expliqué- necesitas una conexión con los santos y yo voy a hacer tu palanca, no puede ser que las personas que están a cargo de velar por tu seguridad no sientan el menor agrado hacia vos"

"Eso no es cierto"- me espet

"Sí lo es, pregunta a los demás que opinan de vos?"

"Como es eso posible?"- quiso saber turbada

"Vos te preocupas por lo que les pasa a ellos? Por lo que sienten?- ella agachó la cabeza, mientras negaba en voz baja- no esperes devoción de ellos si no les das nada a cambio, si no te interesan, simple y sencillamente vos tampoco les vas a interesar a ellos"

"Supongo que tenes razón"- aceptó- "pero ellos son mis guardianes y tienen la misión de protegerme"

"Y nadie dijo que no lo hicieran, pero simple y sencillamente no les importas, no tienen ningún lazo con vos que no sea el que su misión les encomienda"- al parecer la noticia había pegado fuerte, tenía que recordar que al fin y al cabo era una niña que apenas estaba entrando a la adolescencia y tendría que estar eligiendo ropa, escuchando música a todo volumen y hablando de algún chico que la tuviera loca, en lugar de hacerse cargo de salvar el mundo- "Tranquila, estoy aquí para ayudarte con eso"- la abracé con fuerza

"Te quedas a cenar?"- preguntó una vez que nos soltamos, la idea era tentadora, pero había prometido a mi maestro que me encargaría de la cena

"Mañana?- arriesgué guiñando un ojo- no puedo escaparme de mi maestro tanto tiempo"

"Mañana entonces, pero no te escapas"- aceptó- "tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar"- le di un enorme abrazo de oso antes de colocarme la máscara

"Hasta mañana, que duermas bien"- me despedí antes de cerrar la puerta

Baje las escaleras tarareando alguna canción, después de todo no había sido tan malo, al parecer era una niña cariñosa, demasiado mimada talvez, pero no mala, ya me encargaría de mejorar las cosas en ese lugar, como me había ordenado mi padre, pero mi misión era clara, lograría que esa joven tuviera una adolescencia medianamente normal, aunque mi vida inmortal se fuera en ello

Descendí tranquila las escaleras hasta el templo de acuario, para encontrarme a mi maestro y a Milo en una de sus tantas discusiones

"Milo no puedo acompañarte"- bufó mi maestro cansado

"Vamos, es muy aburrido ir solo"-molestó el santo de escorpión- "además no tenes excusa, Luinil ya esta bastante grandecita"

"Grandecita para qué?"- pregunté con miedo, la forma en la que lo había dicho me daba mala espina, y con lo mujeriego que era Milo... si se atrevía a algo conocería la furia de una diosa, y no lo digo en sentido figurado

"Milo quiere que lo acompañe a bailar el sábado"- comentó mi maestro mientras cambiaba el canal de la tele

"Y por qué no va?"- quise saber mientras me concentraba en la pobre heladera, ya hablaría con mi maestro sobre el tema de las compras

"Porque supuestamente es responsable de vos y no puede dejarte sola"- imitó Milo con tono serio y cara de payaso

"Por mí no se hagan problemas"- expliqué-"yo puedo salir con las chicas, si usted me deja claro"

"Podes salir por supuesto- me informó con su tono monocorde- pero de todos modos no voy a acompañarte Milo"

"Eso no es justo"- comentó Milo con otros de sus pucheritos- "vos vas a acompañarme, no Luinil?"

"Ni lo sueñes Milo- murmuré mientras picaba verduras- Marin y Shaina me invitaron al bar por unas cervezas"

"Y porque no vamos todos juntos??"- inquirió con una de sus sonrisas seductoras mientras en el rostro de mi maestro se comenzaba a dibujar una sonrisa pícara

"Por mí no hay problema, pero dudo que vuelvas con vida"- murmuré ante su cara de espanto

"Las amazonas no salen del santuario con sus máscaras, y si ves sus rostros, te mueres, o te casas con ellas"- informó mi maestro

"Por eso digo que mejor invito a Aioria, al fin y al cabo, Marin va a salir con vos"

Después de un buen rato pudimos comer aquel rizzotto que había preparado, después de las felicitaciones por parte de Milo y mi maestro me dirigí a mi habitación dispuesta a descanzar hasta el día siguiente

**Ya les dejo otro capi, espero que les haya gustado, perdón la demora pero estoy con los finales del cole y se me hace imposible actualizar, espero que les guste y dejen reviews**

**Swan- chan:** me alegra que te haya gustado mi historia, en cuanto a la redaccion, es algo que intento mejorar continuamente, no me ofendo para nada, sino que tu crítica me ayuda a mejorar, gracias por tu review, y espero que te guste este capi

**Shadir:** ya ves que estamos de acuerdo en cuanto a Tatsumi, pero Saori va a cambiar mucho con la llegada de su hermana, espero que te siga gustando mi historia


	5. los chicos dorados

**Cosas de familia**

Capítulo 5: Los chicos dorados

Corría, corría jadeando a toda velocidad por aquel oscuro pasadizo, alguien me seguía, pero no podía asegurar quien. Debía llegar al santuario, eso era seguro, allí estaría a salvo, el pasillo era interminable, yo estaba herida y cansada, fue después de tantos días de inacabable fuga cuando vi aquella lejana luz que parecía cegarme. Podía sentir a mis perseguidores, cada vez más cerca de mí, pero ya no tenía fuerzas para luchar. La repentina luz invadió mis ojos impidiéndome la visión unos segundos cuando salí del pasadizo, llevaba días huyendo, buscando una salida de aquel amenazador lugar. Seguí corriendo, cuando mis ojos se adaptaron del todo a la luz solar voltee a ver a mis perseguidores.

Me senté en la cama en un movimiento, mi corazón latía agitado por aquella pesadilla, un extraño escalofrío recorrió mi espalda mientras intentaba reconocer el lugar en el que me encontraba "estas en el santuario"- pensé procurando calmarme, recordando mi lugar como aprendiz de amazona, me levante despacio y me dirigí a la heladera por un vaso de agua

A pesar de las muchas insistencias de Camus, esa noche, la reunión se había hecho en su casa, cada mes los santos dorados se juntaban a discutir temas de la seguridad del santuario y los enemigos de Athena, todos ellos se encontraban allí, con excepción de Mascara Mortal (MM para abreviar) que le tocaba la ronda nocturna, la discusión era bastante acalorada, hasta que aquella figura entró en la cocina, los dorados vieron incrédulos, como una joven se dirigía a la heladera, llevaba el cabello revuelto, y un corto camisón que dejaba entrever una perfecta figura, la miraban sorprendidos, mientras extrañas sonrisitas salían de sus labios al ver a un sonrojado Camus

Al escuchar aquellas risitas voltee, cual no fue mi sorpresa al encontrarme con un grupo de hombres que me miraban sorprendidos, mientras mi maestro parecía un tomate y Milo se reía por lo bajo, también estaba Mu, quien me veía como si fuera un fantasma

"Bien escondidito lo tenías Camus"- murmuró en tono de chisteun caballero de cabellos dorados y ojos verdes – "que ejemplo le vas a dar a tu nuevo discípulo teniendo a una mujer en tu casa??"- mire al guapo caballero haciendo una cara que gracias a mi padre Zeus no pudo ver por la máscara

"Luinil- informó mi maestro- ellos son los demás santos dorados, chicos, ella es Luinil, mi discípula"- recalcó mirando al caballero que se había burlado

"Soy Aioria, caballero de Leo"- se presentó poniéndose de pie y besando mi mano- "Es extraño ver a una joven de su edad buscando una armadura, y mucho menos tan hermosa"

"Pero no es extraño ver a hombres comprometidos coquetear con mujeres como lo hace usted"- murmuré para asombro de todos- "es una pena que no respete a Marin"- los ojos de todos los presentes parecían desorbitados de asombro, nadie trataba así al caballero de leo, un tenso silencio cubrió el ambiente, hasta que una carcajada nació del caballero

"No hay verdad más grande que la que acabas de decir- comentó- fui un tonto en comportarme como lo hice, espero que lo olvides y podamos ser amigos"

"Por mí no hay problema"- aseguré mientras contemplaba a todos los presentes, Mu me saludó con la cabeza mientras el resto de los caballeros comenzaban a presentarse

"Por qué no nos acompañas Luinil"- murmuró Docko sonriente- "La compañía femenina siempre es bien recibida"

"Ya, hay otro como Milo"- dije con graciosa preocupación, mientras mi maestro fulminaba al antiguo maestro con la mirada

"Calma Camus, todavía no nos comimos a nadie"- se burló Shura mientras me sentaba entre Milo y mi maestro

"De que signo eres?"- preguntó de golpe Shaka, como con extrañeza- "Esa personalidad, es.."

"Soy de Leo- murmuré – creo que se me nota no??"

"Bastante, tenes el carácter típico de un leonino – murmuró Aioros- lo digo por experiencia"- todos nos reímos bastante con aquel comentario, mientras el santo de Picis me miraba con seriedad, había algo en él que me resultaba extraño, ya me tocaría descubrirlo luego. Conversamos durante un buen rato, hasta que el sueño volvió a apoderarse de mí, los dejé conversando tranquilos, sobre la idea de aumentar los guardias.

Me tumbé en la cama recordando aquel extraño sueño, había algo que no me cerraba y no podía saber qué, me aproximé a la ventana, la luna brillaba redonda e inmensa en el oscuro cielo, permanecí allí mirando el paisaje hasta que mi corazón se calmó, algo me decía que las cosas estaban comenzando a complicarse

Hacía más de un mes que había llegado al santuario, mis relaciones con todos los santos eran geniales, al fin y al cabo me la estaba pasando de maravilla en aquel lugar, mi entrenamiento comenzaba a las 7 de la mañana, luego del almuerzo tenía clases de filosofía, aunque más que nada eran debates con mi maestro sobre los distintos filósofos y los mitos, al atardecer tenía el tiempo libre para conversar con Saori, y de cuando en cuando pasaba a visitar a Marin y Shaina, y salíamos juntas los sábados por la noche, los domingos tenía el día libre y vagaba por la ciudad con las chicas o me encerraba en la habitación de mi hermana a chusmear con ella. Me había enterado de muchas cosas, al parecer tenía debilidad por 5 de los santos de bronce, especialmente por uno, el caballero de Pegaso era algo más que un guardián o un amigo para ella, eso se notaba a la legua, aunque ella no lo admitiera.

Aquel domingo estaba tirada en la inmensa cama mientras Saori parecía frustrada, estaba arrojando vestidos por el aire, se había levantado de mal humor y estaba haciendo un berrinche de aquellos.

"Soy horrible!"- comentaba con lagrimas en los ojos- "no encuentro nada apropiado"- volví a mirarla con histeria, la niña caprichitos estaba en su auge, me acerque al armario, tomando todos los vestidos uno por uno, contemplándolos con asco

"Esto es ropa de una niñita cursi- afirmé mientras ella ponía los ojos como plato- no entiendo como podes usar esta basura, esta bien para una reunión de dioses, pero no podes vivir con esto – me miró afligida- no tenes ni un jean"

"Yo no puedo vestirme tan bien como vos"- comentó mirando mis cómodos jeans y mi camisa entallada

"Decidido!- comente dándome la vuelta hacia la puerta- nos vamos de compras"- una sonrisa nació en sus labios, mientras tiraba de una de las borlas de la cortinas, un extraño pasadizo apareció tras el espejo

"mejor vamos por acá- explicó- por aquí me escapo cuando quiero salir y no tener que aguantar a Tatsumi detrás de m

"Creo que vas entendiendo"- informé mientras descendía por las escaleras

Para mis sorpresa un auto nos esperaba a la salida, mi hermanita me entregó las llaves y me explic

"Tengo este auto aquí desde que llegaste, tenía la esperanza de que pudiéramos escaparnos juntas en algún momento"

"Pues vamos a hacerlo muy seguido"- advertí pisando el acelerador

"Lástima que tengamos que volver pronto"- se entristeci

"Y por qué eso?"- quise saber mientras tomaba la autopista a toda velocidad

"Tenemos que volver para el almuerzo"

"Nos quedamos a comer allá y listo- expliqué- hay unos restaurants excelentes en el shopping"

"pero nos descubrirán!!"- se alarm

"Y eso qué? Volvemos por donde salimos y listo y si alguien te dice algo, lo ignoras completamente, por algo sos una diosa"

"No se supone que venías a ayudarme a hacerme cargo de mis obligaciones"- comentó entre risas- "eso no parece muy responsable"

"Es cierto, pero antes de eso, tenes que hacerte cargo de tu vida"- murmuré mientras estacionaba en el inmenso shopping

**PERDONNNNN, estoy muy muy liada con mil cosas, por eso me tardo tanto en actualizar, espero que les guste este capi, y no me ofendo si me dejan reviews, en realidad le hacen un favor a mi autoestima :P**

**Shadir**: para serte sincera yo no esstoy para nada en favor de Saori, y tambien creo que es una causa perdida, pero eso me llevo a una reflexion sobre los porques de esa actitud y salió este fic, aunque todavia sigo creyendo lo mismo ;) espero que te guste este capi y sigas leyendo el fic


	6. día de compras

**Cosas de familia**

Capítulo 6: Día de compras

Como todos los domingos el shopping estaba atestado de familias que iban y venían por el lugar, alegres parejas circulaban tomadas de la mano o abrazadas, que envidia, y yo de compras con mi hermanita...¬¬ pensándolo bien no era tan malo después de todo, las tarjetas de crédito de ambas eran ilimitadas y esa niña necesitaba todo un guardarropa nuevo

"Y bien, qué estilo preferís?"- quise saber antes de comenzar a recorrer las tiendas, Saori me miro como si hablara en chino

"No no lo sé"- murmuró con tristeza- "siempre utilicé los mismos vestidos"

"Pero tiene que haber algo que te agrade más, glam, punk, californiano, rastafari, sport, rolinga, algo!!"- comenté exasperada mientras nombraba diversos estilos, como no respondió suspiré-"supongo que nos vamos a tener que recorrer todo hasta hallar lo que te gusta"-comente tomándola de la mano y tirándola hacia las tiendas

"Qué opinas de este?"- comente alcanzándole al vestidor un jean estilo babucha, llevábamos más de media hora torturando al pobre empleado de la tienda, que nos miraba agotado

"Me gusta"- comentó saliendo del cubículo con el jean puesto y una remera celeste de cintura entallada y ancha arriba que caía hacia un lado dejando libre uno de los hombros

"Está genial"- comenté gustosa, ya se había probado en la misma tienda unos jeans anchos, y varios strapless sueltos en la cintura, algunas remeras sin mangas y una pollera tableada, y todos estaban de pelos- "qué es lo que vas a llevar?"

"Me llevo todo"- comentó para asombro del comerciante extendiendo la tarjeta- "Podré llevarme esto puesto?"- preguntó mientras el hombre la miraba atónito afirmando con la cabeza

"Yo llevaré aquello"- avisé al empleado señalando una pila en la que se encontraba una pollera similar a la de mi hermana, una camisa de gasa con dibujos de graffitis y una delicada remera, similar a un mini kimono y le entregué mi tarjeta, el pobre hombre parecía a punto de un colapso nervioso, en esa venta había sacado prácticamente lo que en un día de trabajo

"Tengo hambre- comentó Saori en el instante en que su estómago rugía- perdón"- la mire entre risas

"No tenes porqué pedir perdón- informé mientras caminábamos cargadas de bolsas- qué tipo de comida queres? Hay restaurants de todo tipo"

"No lo sé, Tatsumi siempre decide donde iremos por la seguridad"- me contó con timidez

"bueno, pero ahora el gorila no está con nosotras- comenté mientras Saori ponía cara fea por mi descripción de su mayordomo- ¿qué queres comer?"

"Bueno, hay algo, pero no lo sé, siempre quise probarlo, pero no estoy segura"- dudo

"Decime que es, si esta vamos y lo comemos, yo trago cualquier cosa"- aseguré mientras reía de mi comentario

"Pero es que..."- volvió a dudar

"Saori"- la rete con seriedad

"Podemos comer hamburguesas?- soltó por fin, y continuo con vacilación- es que nunca las he probado y me muero de ganas"- creo que mi expresión lo dijo todo, en trece años no había probado una hamburguesa!!!

"No me jodas"- comenté seria

"De verdad, Tatsumi no me deja comer comida chatarra"

"Me estas queriendo decir que nunca probaste una hamburguesa, un hot dog o una pizza??"- mi asombro no tenía medida, pobre niña; aquel monigote se las vería conmigo por no dejarla vivir en paz, es que tenía derecho a una adolescencia medianamente normal-"Vamos"- informé tomándola de la mano y llevándola hacia Mc Donalds

"Esto está genial!!!"- festejó mi hermanita mientras devoraba su hamburguesas y papas entusiasmada

"Tenes varias cosas que probar"- aseguré con una sonrisa- "Qué queres hacer después??"

"No sé, lo que quieras"

"Entonces cuando terminemos vamos por algo de ropa deportiva y unas zapatillas"- expliqué antes de dar un gran mordisco a mi hamburguesa

Al terminar el almuerzo entramos en otra tienda, después de volver loco a otro vendedor durante una hora, salimos cargadas con varios joggins, remeras de mangas cortas y musculosas deportivas, cuando aquel lugar apareció frente a nosotras, no pronunciamos ni una palabra mientras nos dirigíamos a toda velocidad a la joyería.

En aquella vidriera descansaba una hermosa gargantilla, los eslabones eran pequeñas medias lunas, formadas por muchos diamantes pequeños, luego se entrelazaban en el pecho, formando un extraño diseño, la joya era magnífica, la más hermosa que había contemplado en mi inmortal vida

"La quiero"- le comenté a Saori mientras le daba la espalda para ingresar al local, mi hermanita me siguió en silencio mientras yo hablaba con la empleada, cual no fue mi sorpresa al escuchar mi nombre ser pronunciado por una voz masculina y grave, voltee para encontrarme con aquel viejo conocido- "Gabriel ¿Qué haces por acá? Hacía años que no te veía"- afirme sorprendida

"Lo mismo quisiera saber- me informo el hombre, tenía unos cuarenta años, una gran barba negra que hacían juego con sus ojos y destacaban con su impecable traje azul marino- Veo que estas de compras"- comentó al ver a Saori a mi lado con las bolsas y la gargantilla que sostenía la empleada- "como siempre con un gusto exquisito- continuo, y anunció a la empleada- Envuélvelo, es mi regalo para mi hermana"

"Es tu tienda?"- quise saber mientras él tomaba las bolsas de nuestras manos y nos hacía seña de seguirlo

"Así es, y no intentes querer pagarlo porque te cortaré la cabeza"- sentenció invitándonos a pasar a su lujosa oficina- "Y quien es la niña que te acompaña?"

"Sigo tan idiota como siempre, Saori, él es Gabriel, la reencarnación de Efesto, nuestro medio hermano, Gabriel, Saori es la reencarnación de Athena"- el maduro dios nos vio sorprendido

"Así que tu eres la pequeña que tuvo que hacerse cargo de salvar al mundo tantas veces, esa es una responsabilidad muy grande"- comentó mirándola con ternura, Saori estaba sonrojada y respondió en un susurr

"Solo cumplía con mi deber"

"Y eso es más de lo que se le puede pedir a alguien de tu edad- comentó con alegría mientras llamaba a una secretaria- trae café y algo de pastel de chocolate- notificó a la asistente, luego nos miro- adoro ese pastel"- Saori y yo no pudimos dejar de reir por un buen rato con las historias de Efesto, contra lo que todo el mundo creía era muy simpático si no eras hombre y perseguías a su mujer (o su mujer te perseguía a ti), Afrodita era todo un problema para su personalidad

"Espero que me visiten pronto"- se despidió luego de acompañarnos en nuestras compras y regalarnos unas hermosas joyas, a mi la gargantilla, y a Saori una hermosa pulsera de zafiros color lavanda que formaban pequeñas flores y combinaban con su cabello

"Estoy agotada"- murmuré una vez en el auto

"estas zapatillas están bárbaras"

"Estoy totalmente de acuerdo, pero dudo que el vendedor quiera seguir en ese trabajo- le informe- te probaste quince pares distintos"

"No tiene porque quejarse, al fin y al cabo de esos quince me lleve ocho"

"Viéndolo así"- dude mientras llegábamos a "la puerta trasera", como habíamos decidido llamar al lugar por el que nos escapamos- "pero me da mucha fiaca cargar todo esto hasta arriba"

"No seas vaga"- me espetó intentando tomar demasiadas bolsas a la vez mientras se les caían algunas

"Nos va a tocar hacer dos viajes"- le informe, ahora no estaba Gabriel para ayudarnos

"Y si mejor le decimos a Tatsumi que las suba?"- la mire feito...

"Y mostrarle a ese gorila sobrealimentado como nos escapamos??? Estas loca o no tenes ganas de seguir saliendo conmigo?"

"La verdad es que nunca me la había pasado tan bien, tenemos que hacerlo más seguido"- me explic

"Entonces nos va a tocar subir dos veces"- la alenté tomando algunas bolsas

Cuando por fin terminamos de subir todo ya eran cerca de las 7 p.m. y nos tiramos en la cama exhaustas, al parecer afuera había un gran escándalo por que los gritos de Tatsumi se dejaban oir hasta Singapur, me levanté cansada y salí de la habitación para ver cual era el problema (aunque ya me lo suponía), al verme, tanto Shion como el neandertal me miraron acusadores

"Se puede saber donde esta la princesa Saori?"- preguntó Tatsumi tomándome del cuello de la camisa, más le valdría no haberlo hecho, mi cosmo comenzó a arder mientras el estúpido me soltaba y me miraba con cara de pánico

"Yo no soy como esos pobres niños a los que maltratas, pedazo de inútil, ni tu ni nadie me pone un dedo encima, y menos por ir de compras con mi hermana- comenté con fría calma- ¿entendido?"

"Princesa Artemisa- comentó Shion, que obviamente sabía todo, con su calma voz- comprenda que estábamos preocupados, no debieron desaparecer así, al menos deberían llevar una escolta"

"La llevamos- mentí- mis guerreras nos escoltaron, cuando nosotras desaparezcamos, y usted sepa que estamos juntas no se preocupe, no soy tan inconsciente como para andar sin escolta, somos diosas y muchas cosas pueden pasarnos"- me pregunté por dentro cuando había aprendido a mentir tan descaradamente, probablemente me sintiera culpable luego, pero me ahorraba retos para el futuro

"Qué es lo que pasa?"- preguntó Saori saliendo de la habitación, el Patriarca y su mayordomo la miraron sorprendidos, al darse cuenta se sonrojo- ¿les gusta?"- preguntó entusiasmada. Ambos asintieron en silencio, al parecer las cosas estaban comenzando a cambiar

**No tienen idea lo que me costo escribir este capi, pero aca esta, ya se los dejo, espero que les guste y me dejen reviews, ayudenme en la campaña "levantemos mi autoestima**"

**Misao CG**: otro abrazo para ti!! me alegra que te haya gustado el capi anterior, ya vez, estas chicas sueltas de compras son algo peligroso, es una pena que todavía tengas problemas con tu cuenta despues de que quitaron "la letra pequeña", pero al parecer esta pasando con varias cuentas :(

**Shadir:**en realidad tengo por costumbre complicar mucho en mis fics a todo el mundo, asique dudo que alguien se salve de meterse en problemas en esta historia que por lo que tengo pensado va a ser bastante larga, en cuanto al fice que dijiste no lo leí, pero si recuerdas cual es me avisas??? me encantaría leerlo. Como Tatsumi ya esta comenzando a sufrir y eso es solo el principio (encajar sonrisa diabolica), en realidad no me cae para nada simpático y le voy a volver la vida imposible ;) me alegra que te siga gustando mi fic, saludis


	7. cosmos, insultos y fiestas

**Cosas de familia**

Capítulo 7: Cosmos, insultos y fiestas.

Después de aquella mítica salida de compras le siguieron muchas escapadas más, Saori y yo aprovechábamos cualquier momento para escabullirnos al cine, teatro, shopping o a deambular por ahí sin motivo alguno, Shion parecía totalmente resignado, y el idiota de Tatsumi tuvo que agachar la cabeza ante una Saori con carácter, que deseaba tener una vida un poco más normal. Poco a poco ella comenzó a discutir por lo que quería y no dejarse arrastrar por su mayordomo

Tres meses habían pasado ya desde nuestra primer escapada, cuando aquella mañana bajaba por las doce casas y me cruce con Kanon

"Buenos días muñequita"- me saludo con alegría mientras yo bajaba a toda velocidad hacia el coliseo

"Hola Kanon, viste si mi maestro bajo hace mucho??- el santo me miro curioso- es que me quede dormida"- comente entre sus risas

"En realidad está dentro de la casa hablando con Saga- me explicó subiendo las escaleras en dirección al templo- aunque no estaba furioso, así que no te preocupes"

"Vas a visitar a Athena?"- quise saber, después de lo de Hades, si bien ambos hermanos compartían la custodia de la casa de géminis y su armadura, Kanon se encargada de asistir a Saori en los negocios, como lo había hecho con Julián

"Así es"- se despidió agitando la mano, pobrecito de él si esperaba encontrarla despierta, la verdad es que la noche anterior nos habíamos escapado al cine y habíamos vuelto a casa a las cuatro de la mañana, mi maestro no puso buena cara al verme llegar, pero no podía decirme nada, ya que la propia princesa Athena me había mandado a llamar para encomendarme una misión.

"Te despertaste por fin"- comento mi maestro con su voz tan neutra como siempre, cuando me vio entrar en la casa de géminis

"Disculpe maestro, no fue mi intención, creí que me levantaría"- era verdad, nunca había tenido reloj despertador, siempre me levantaba sola, pero hoy eran las ocho de la mañana y recién salía de la cama

"No te preocupes, te deje dormir porque llegaste muy tarde del encargo de Athena anoche"- me explicó, sentí como toda mi cara comenzaba a arder, ese encargo había consistido en babosearnos con Matt Damon en "La supremacía de Bourne" y hartarnos de pochoclo.

"Gracias maestro- murmuré en un susurró agradeciendo la máscara que impedía viera mi bonito rostro color tomate- no se volverá a repetir"

"En verdad la princesa está muy cambiada últimamente"- comentó Saga por primera vez, él y mi maestro discutieron un segundo sobre esto y luego nos fuimos a entrenar.

Shaina nos esperaba en el coliseo, hacía dos meses había comenzado a luchar con distintas amazonas durante mis prácticas, mi maestro me iba corrigiendo durante las peleas, y luego me explicaba que debía mejorar y practicar más.

Pero hoy era algo distinto, un día que veníamos planeando con cierta preparación, aquel día haría explotar "por primera" vez mi cosmo, en realidad era algo bastante complicado, debía liberar una cantidad de energía como si estuviera explotando ( así me dijeron las chicas que es siempre la primera vez), pero no podía liberarla toda, ya que no podría seguir fingiendo que era una simple aprendiz. Justamente por este motivo Shaina sería mi contrincante, era una de las más fuertes y resistentes junto con Marin y tendría mayor posibilidad de sobrevivir si se me iba un poco la mano con la liberación de energía.

"Comiencen"- murmuró mi maestro, segundos después mis manos estaban frenando el puño de Shaina que venía directo a mi estómago, cambiamos algunos golpes, patadas y demás, en realidad era un rival difícil, varios de sus golpes me dieron de lleno, dejándome medio tumbada

Una imperceptible seña de cabeza me dijo que había llegado la hora del circo, pero ¿cómo haría explotar solo un poco de mi cosmo?? No tenía idea, entonces opte por una idea mejor, lo elevaría poco a poco, pero en formas irregulares, como si no supiera manejarlo. Un pequeño brillo plateado comenzó a nacer a mi alrededor, y aquel puñetazo salió con parte de mi energía, pude sentir la sorpresa de Shaina en aquel momento, cayo de rodillas mientras yo disminuía el poder de mi cosmo, se levantó con dificultad, elevando su cosmos tambien, en el momento en el que mi maestro se interponía entre nosotras, finalizando la pelea

"Gracias Shaina"- murmuró a la amazona y luego a mí- "veo que por fin tu cosmoenergía está surgiendo, ya estabas tardando demasiado, descansa un poco yo te espero en la casa"- lo vi alejarse, al parecer lo había creído

"Nunca más vuelvo a luchar contigo"- comentó la amazona de Ophiucus débil, apoyándose en mi hombro

"Crees que lo haya creído?"- pregunté dudosa ayudándola a sentarse en una piedra

"Hasta yo lo creí, y eso que sé la verdad, tu cosmo parecía fuera de control, lástima que te desahogaras en mí"

"Quédate quieta"- comenté posando mi mano sobre el golpe y aplicando una pequeña cantidad de energía- "estas mejor?"- la amazona se puso de pie, riendo

"Gracias, pero mejor anda, Camus debe estar ansioso por enseñarte a utilizar tu cosmoenergía"- luego de despedirme y prometer ir a visitarlas en cuanto tuviera un momento libre me encaminé hacia el templo de acuario, donde me encontré con mi maestro y Milo, al parecer muy ocupados en una discusión

"Pero te digo que sí"- insistía el escorpión

"Milo, las probabilidades de que eso pasen son iguales a las que yo termine casado con Artemisa"- se burlo mi maestro

"Quien sabe, tal vez es una diosa muy bonita"- comentó Milo con aquella cara de baboso, si volvía a referirse a mi de esa forma...

"Es una diosa virgen"- sentenció mi maestro

"Pues habrá que enseñarle, de todas formas te digo que Saori no solo cambió su look sino que ignora a Tatsumi y hasta lo reprende"- explicó, así que ese era el problema, al parecer la diosa de la sabiduría estaba teniendo malas influencias

"Que tal si se dejan de discutir y comenzamos con el tema del almuerzo"- opiné

"Milo, est stupide, je ne pouvez pas penser que vous ess si stupide- comentó mi maestro mientras lo mirábamos sorprendidos, se levantó hacia la cocina.

"l'excuse, professeur, mais ce n' peu it pas qu'il n'a pas insult ans sa maison ?"-pregunté

"Tu parles français?"

"ouí, je parle français, j'ai estude à le lyceen"

"tenes razón- comentó volviendo al castellano, mientras Milo nos miraba perdido- si vos no podes insultar, tampoco lo puedo hacer yo, aunque podrías haberme dicho antes que hablabas francés, me gusta utilizar mi idioma de vez en cuando"

"Bueno, ahora ya lo sabe"- comenté dirigiéndome a la ducha

Luego del almuerzo no siguieron las típicas clases de filosofía, sino que mi maestro comenzó con una larga (y muy aburrida) explicación sobre la cosmoenergía, la idea era que pudiera crear hielo con mi poder, nunca obtendría la armadura de los hielos eternos de otra forma, la tarea era bastante complicada, ya que simple y sencillamente no sabía hacerlo, siempre había utilizado mi poder de otra forma, aunque para sorpresa de mi maestro, y también mía, para que negarlo, pude crear una pequeña escarcha sobre una piedra al anochecer, justo en el momento en el que Milo llegaba apurado

"Camus, necesito que me acompañes"- murmuró preocupado- "la princesa me pidió que recibiera a unos invitados en el aeropuerto"

"Tu puedes hacerte cargo de eso, debo seguir con el entrenamiento de Luinil"- informó con seriedad

"Es que son franceses, y yo no entiendo nada, tenes que acompañarme"- rogó el escorpión

"No lo sé- dudó mi maestro- me extraña que no me lo hayan pedido a mí"

"Habrán supuesto que vendrías conmigo"- se quejó

"Acompáñelo maestro- sugerí, necesitaba al caballero de Acuario fuera de la casa a todo gas, en verdad Milo se había tardado- por mí no se preocupe, me quedaré entrenando hasta que regrese"- mentí, mientras Milo lo tomaba de una mano y se lo llevaba a la rastra

"Ahora, la decoración"- comenté en voz alta para mi misma mientras me dirigía a mi cuarto por el cartel, estaba buscando una escalera para colgarlo, en el momento en el que Aioros llegó a la casa

"Te ayudo con algo"- comentó dejando las bolsas con lo que le había encargado en el piso.

"No encuentro una escalera para colgar esto"- comente señalando la tira de tela, en un instante me encontré sentada sobre sus hombros a una buena altura

"Listo- comente una vez en el suelo- quedo derecho?"

"Yo creo que sí"- comentó con una sonrisa traviesa- "me gustaría saber como Milo se las va a ingeniar para tenerlo fuera de la casa hasta las doce, recién son las 8.30"

"Con Milo nunca se sabe, solo espero que por una vez en su vida haga las cosas bien"- rogé en el instante en el que Mu llegaba con varios cajones de cerveza

"Quedan cuatro más abajo"- nos aseguró desapareciendo y volviendo con los cajones restantes- "todo parece decir que la vamos a pasar muy bien esta noche"- informó entre risas al recordar lo planeado

Camus suspiró indignado, había esperado en el aeropuerto por horas el maldito avión que nunca había llegado, para empeorar Milo parecía distraerse con cualquier idiotez que veía en la calle, hasta hubiera creído que era a propósito, subió los últimos escalones hasta su templo, estaba agotado, solo quería tirarse en la cama y dormir por días completos. Al entrar al templo pudo percibirlo, algo andaba mal, a pesar de estar a oscuras había alguien más allí

"Feliz cumpleaños"- escuchó el grito a una voz mientras las luces se encendían, todos los santos de oro estaban presentes, tambien Athena, y algunas amazonas, aun no terminaba de salir de su asombro cuando escuchó a Luinil

"Vamos a comer que se corta la fondeau"- ¿qué era lo que estaba pasando?

"pero si hoy.. hoy no es mi cumpleaños"- argumentó perplejo

"Ya son más de las doce- comentó Milo apareciendo detrás de él- si lo es cascarrabias"

Se unió al grupo con una sonrisa, lo habían sorprendido esta vez, encima fondeau!!! Su comida favorita, llevaba años sin probarla, y esa estaba buenísima

"Luinil, felicitaciones"-comentó Shura abrazando a la joven- "Esta cosa esta buenísima"- Camus sonrió sorprendido, la niña cocinaba comida francesa, bien guardadito lo tenía, ya la torturaría después, por el momento se permitió olvidarse de la vida y disfrutar de la fiesta

**AYyyyy como me hiso sufrir fanfiction para subir este capi... no me maten a mi, esta vez soy inocente!!! espero que les guste el capi, y sean buenitos y me dejen reviews, los necesita mi autoestima**

**Shadir:** lamento informarte que no tengo planeado freir a Tatsumi (todavia) aunque como en realidad no tengo nada planeado se escuchan sugerencias, en cuanto al fic que me recomendas, en cuanto pueda voy a leerlo

**Silence-messiah:** en realidad me alegra que te guste tanto mi fic, me honra que quieras poner mi fic en tu pag,cualquier cosa que necesites me avisas :)

**Misao CG:** jejejeje, papa Zeus esta sufriendo las consecuencias de tener tanta cantidad de hijos, jejjej, me alegra que te haya gustado el capi, quien sabe, capaz un día si puedas comprarte toda una tienda (soñar no cuesta naada)


	8. el discípulo

**Cosas de familia**

Capítulo 8: El discípulo

El joven subió las escaleras sin problema, al parecer todo estaba muy tranquilo en las doce casas, eran cerca de las diez de la mañana y todo estaba extrañamente inactivo, había llegado hasta allí por un motivo especial, cual sería su sorpresa, al descubrir que ya se le habían adelantado

"Buenos días Hyoga"- lo saludó un soñoliento caballero de leo, en el momento en el que entro a la casa- "supongo que viniste a saludar a Camus, es una pena que hayas llegado tarde para la fiesta"

"Fiesta?? Pero si su cumpleaños es hoy, como es posible que ya haya tenido una fiesta??"- se quejo el cisne- "además, esa idea nunca nacería de mi maestro, a él no le gustan las fiestas"

"Pues no, fue idea de Milo y Luinil"- comentó mientras se encerraba en el baño, Hyoga retomo camino hacia la casa de su maestro, que había dicho Aioria ¿Luinil? ¿quién era ella? En verdad le costaba entender porque su maestro no le había dicho que tenía una novia, se preguntó como sería, o tal vez fuera la novia de Milo, aunque la posibilidad de que este tuviera una relación estable eran tan remotas como que Seiya entendiera alguno de los libros de Platón que su maestro le hacía leer

No pudo entender en que momento, pero sus pies lo guiaron hasta la cocina del templo de acuario, cual no fue su sorpresa al ver a una extraña joven de espaldas a él, revisando la heladera

"Hola"- me saludo una voz desconocida a mis espaldas, al voltear vi a un chico, algo más chico que yo, con largo cabello rubio y unos extrañados ojos azules, de haber tenido unos años menos, ese bomboncito no se me escapaba, pero era demasiado chico para mi desgracia

"Hola ¿quién eres?"- le pregunte sonriendo, aunque él no pudo verlo por la molesta máscara

"Soy Hyoga, el caballero de cisne- se presento extendiendo la mano- estaba buscando a mi maestro, espero no incomodar"- pude ver un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas

"Es un placer- respondí a su saludo- mi nombre es Luinil, y soy la aprendiz de los Hielos Eternos"- su incredulidad se leyó en su rostro

"Sos una aprendiz?"- tartamudeó nervioso

"Síp, Camus es mi maestro"- le expliqué- "pero aun está dormido, es que junto con Milo se nos ocurrió organizar una fiesta sorpresa, y terminó muy tarde ¿quieres desayunar mientras lo esperas?"-comenté mientras preparaba el mío, una vez con las tazas de café con leche en la mesa comencé a narrarle la parranda de la noche anterior

Esos ojos brillantes volvían a mirarlo con calma, no sabía quien era, pero algo en su interior se agitaba al contemplar aquellos profundos abismos, pero algo cambio esta vez, por primera vez en meses su sueño había continuado, había visto su rostro su pálida piel, casi transparente, contrastaban totalmente con los carbones encendidos de sus ojos, su rostro redondo enmarcaba unos grandes y seductores labios, para resaltar aun más su belleza, llevaba el cabello recogido como una griega antigua, vestía tuna amplia túnica celeste y un extraño collar adornaba su cuello, veía como con suavidad levantaba su delicada mano como si intentara acariciarlo, aquella ternura en su expresión estaba a punto de derretir al más frío de los santos.

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe al parecer le habían robado otra vez el sueño, pero la había visto y si sus ojos lo tenían atado, su dulce belleza lo tenía esclavizado, ahora estaba seguro, no importa lo que pasara, la buscaría hasta en el inframundo si era necesario, pero encontraría a esa mujer y la amaría de por vida. Se sentó en la cama recordando aquella imagen y se juró a si mismo que la encontraría. Miro el reloj sorprendido, eran las 10.30 de la mañana!!! Se cambió a toda velocidad y salió en dirección a la cocina, donde descubrió a sus discípulos esperándolo

"Se ha vuelto todo un dormilón!!"- se burló Hyoga a mi lado, yo todavía no podía sentir esa confianza hacia mi maestro, por lo que me limite a asentir con la cabeza mientras ellos se saludaban-"nunca creí verlo despertar después de las 7"

"Demasiadas malas influencias"- comente en un susurro, que pese a mis esfuerzos escucharon

"Y de quien serán?- comentó con sarcasmo mientras le servía el desayuno- entre Milo y tu no se cual de los dos es peor"

"Ahora si que me insultó feo"- comente enojada- "yo disfruto de la vida no soy un libertino como Milo"

"En eso tiene razón maestro, creo que nadie puede igualar a ese casanova"- me defendió Hyoga con una sonrisa- "aunque me hubiera gustado enterarme de la fiesta y poder venir"- se quejo

"Milo era al que le tocaba avisarte"- explique- "yo no tengo ni idea de cómo contactarte"

"Por lo pronto- me notifico mi maestro- ya se nos hizo tarde para entrenar, vamos al coliseo ¿Hyoga, nos acompañas?"- lo mire procesando lo que había dicho

"Pero maestro, Athena le dio el día libre"- comente con tono que demostraba mi total y absoluto desgano

"Tu cosmo no se educará solo"- concluyó poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose a la salida, Hyoga y yo lo seguimos con la cabeza gacha, por mi parte, estaba agotada la fiesta había terminado a las cuatro de la mañana, entre ordenar y todo, había podido descansar recién a las cinco

Al llegar al coliseo nos encontramos con un divertido espectáculo, todos los santos de oro, al igual que Marin y Shaina hacían esfuerzos por mantenerse en pie, mientras sus discípulos los contemplaban asombrados

"Al parecer la fiesta fue todo un éxito"- comentó Hyoga entre risas, mientras los demacrados santos lo saludaban a la distancia

"Muy bien- informó el santo de acuario mirándonos con expresión seria- Hyoga, quiero que pelees contra Luinil con todas tus fuerzas"

"Pero maestro, puedo lastimarla- se inquietó Hyoga- ella apenas se esta iniciando en el utilizar su cosmoenergía"

"Eso lo decidiré yo"- informó con seriedad, ni hablar, comenzamos a pelear, pero pude notar como el caballero de cisne se esforzaba por no lastimarme, era muy tierno en verdad, luego de un rato de pelea, y tras una orden de nuestro maestro comenzó a atacarme con su polvo de diamantes, una técnica que debería aprender si no quería que me cortaran el cuello, cuando estaba comenzando a cansarme liberé un poco de mi energía, pero al parecer volvió a irseme la mano, porque Hyoga acabo sentado en el suelo, bastante herido

"Estas fuera de estado"- comentó nuestro maestro extendiéndole la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse, el caballero del cisne me miro extrañado, algo me decía que había metido la pata, su expresión denotaba desconfianza

"Lo siento- murmuré con suavidad mientras iba a su lado- todavía no puedo controlar bien mi energía"- había puesto una de esas caritas compradoras (onda gato con botas en Shrek2) que tanto me caracterizaban en el Olimpo (con eso nadie podía negarme nada) y luego recordé que no me servían ,pues la maldita máscara cubría mi rostro

Luego del almuerzo mi maestro y Hyoga se fueron juntos a la ciudad, yo, en cambio, preferí pasar a ver a Saori, y tras comerme una buena regañada por herir a uno de sus santos favoritos nos escapamos a merendar a una excelente casa de te con unas tortas deliciosas y cuchicheamos por un buen rato. Al regresar me dirigí al recinto de amazonas donde organizamos la salida del fin de semana mientras nos tomábamos, obviamente, unas deliciosas cervezas, la conversación se desvió, obviamente a la fiesta de anoche, y de allí a lo cambiada que la habían visto a Saori

"En verdad estas haciendo un trabajo genial"- comentó Marin con alegría- "hasta me cayó simpática anoche"

"Es verdad- agregó Shaina- si hasta a mi no me agredió"

"Pero contigo el problema es otro- explique- no hay que sumar dos mas dos para descubrir que esta enamorada de Seiya"

"Pero si tiene el camino despejado- me informó- mi concentración en este momento se dirige hacia otro de los chicos de bronce"- la mire con los ojos como platos, la historia de Shaina con el caballero de Pegaso era bastante complicada, y por todo el mundo sabida, en verdad no esperaba escuchar aquello

"Si es Hyoga, esta aquí"- agregué extrañada

"Ese patito es muy frío, en realidad quiero todo lo contrario"- me explico misteriosa

"Ikki!!!"-grito Marin sorprendida, mientras Shaina asentía con la cabeza y yo las miraba sin entender nada

"Es otro de los favoritos de Athena -me explicó Marin excitada- en realidad no puedo creerlo"

"El caballero del Fénix- murmuró Shaina- el es más maduro e inteligente que tu aprendiz"- continuo dirigiéndose a la amazona de aguila

"Yo nunca dije que Seiya fuera brillante"- se excusó, después de un rato de acosar a Shaina con preguntas sobre su sentimiento hacia Ikki regrese al templo de acuario, al parecer ni mi maestro ni Hyoga habían regresado, la luna iluminaba con su dulce palidez todo el santuario, aquel lejano dominio siempre me había fascinado, al observarla volvía a recordar quien era, ya que mi cosmos poseía el mismo color y frialdad, ahora que lo pensaba, no sería muy difícil aprender las técnicas de los caballeros de hielo

Sentí como mi cuerpo se relajaba al recostarme en la hierba junto al templo, todo parecía haber vuelto a la normalidad, tan tranquilo, tan estable, recordé mi santuario y mis sacerdotisas, aquellas amigas inseparables a las que no les había gustado para nada aquella misión, poco a poco tome conciencia de lo mucho que las extrañaba, una triste y solitaria lágrima descendió por mi mejilla

"Parece un enorme queso no es cierto?"- preguntó mi maestro llegando a mi lado, asentí con la cabeza mientras él se sentaba junto a mi- "en realidad es una noche hermosa"

"Es cierto, la luna llena ilumina todo, y las estrellas parecen tener un brillo especial, como pequeños diamantes"

"Mira allá está acuario"- me informó señalándola

"Aquella es?"- murmuré emocionada- "la verdad es que nunca fui muy buena con las constelaciones"

"Te va a tocar aprenderlas"- sentenció, mientras las señalaba una por una, explicándome su historia. Sentí en ese instante una extraña fascinación, como la de los niños pequeños que se deleitan con lo desconocido

"Cada una con una historia tan propia y extraña"-murmuré- "son tan frías y lejanas pero pueden despertar todo tipos de sentimientos"- algo extraño sucedió cuando mire a mi maestro, con su seria expresión la plateada luz parecía haberlo transformado en una perfecta estatua de mármol, cuando se volvió a verme la ilusión desapareció

"Así somos los hombres, cada uno tiene miles de historias para contar y pasiones que pueden alimentar nuestras vidas"- concluyó clavando en mí la profundidad del océano que se encontraba en sus ojos

**Ya les dejo otro capi, espero que les guste, y sigan ayudando a mi autoestima con sus reviews. de paso los invito a pasarse por una comunidad de la que formo parte y apenas esta comenzando, espero que la visiten la direccion es **

**IsirisAkasha:** me alegra que te haya gustado el capi anterior, gracias por la buena onda, espero que te vaya muy buien en estadisticas y te guste este capi

**Shadir**: en realidad no sabía que las armaduras de hielo solo podian obtenerlas los acuarianos, en todo caso ya es tarde para volver atras, aunque Artemisa no tiene ninguna intencion de obtener esa armadura, de todas formas gracias por la informacion, en cuanto a la direccion que me mandaste en cuanto pueda voy a leerlo ( estoy algo liada por estos días) saludis, espero que te guste el nuevo capi


	9. de retratos y salidas

**Cosas de familia**

Capítulo 9: de retratos y salidas

Un mes había pasado de aquel alocado cumpleaños, desde aquel día en que la había soñado, Camus contempló el papel nuevamente para volver a experimentar aquella sensación. Hacía unas semanas por un descuido de Milo todos los dorados se habían enterado de que se había enamorado de una joven que aparecía en sus sueños, contra todo lo que esperaba el único que se había burlado era MM, los demás, por el contrario habían tenido curiosidad, tanto Mu como Shaka le hicieron miles de preguntas, para luego concluir que era una imagen de un futuro probable, al parecer todo dependía de cómo se dieran las cosas. Algunos, como Aioria, Aioros y Shura estaban dispuestos a ayudarlo en la búsqueda; ese fue el motivo por el que había hecho aquel retrato. Tenía que admitir que siempre había sido bueno dibujando, pero aquella era su obra maestra, había captado a la perfección cada uno de sus rasgos dando relieve con el uso del lapiz; aquella imagen en blanco y negro lo acompañaba ahora donde fuera, al igual que ella se había transformado en una parte de él.

Salió de la habitación para encontrarse con Luinil en la cocina, ella se encontraba de espaldas preparando el desayuno, por primera vez en varios meses cayo en la cuenta de lo que sus compañeros le repetían continuamente, su discípula tenia un muy buen cuerpo, lo saludó con alegría, ya podía imaginar aquella sonrisa en su oculto rostro

¿Qué le estaba pasando? Se aferró con fuerza al papel que tenía en su bolsillo, esa chica era su discípula, no podía mirarla con esos ojos, sintió de golpe como sus mejillas comenzaban a enrojecer, por primera vez se sintió nervioso al verla, se disculpó de inmediato y salió de la casa a toda velocidad dándole el día libre.

Caminó aturdido un buen rato, hasta encontrarse en el pequeño bosquecito que se situaba cerca del Santuario, mil imágenes se amontonaban en su mente, por más que quisiera encerrarlas en la caja mental, ya no podía regresarlas, algo se había desatado en su interior, y no sabía que hacer.

Saco la hoja de su bolsillo, sintió una culpa, como si la estuviera traicionando, su corazón latió agitado al recordar a la joven, desde el primer momento le había agradado ese amor por la filosofía y las ganas que le ponía a todo, eso era cierto, nunca habría podido negarlo, pero últimamente algo había cambiado, no sabía que ni como, pero estaba seguro que fue desde su cumpleaños, o desde aquella noche en la que habían contemplado juntos por primera vez las estrellas, luego de eso habían comenzado con clases de astronomía, bajo la cúpula celeste algo había cambiado, mientras él le contaba aquellas historias o inventaban entre ellos otras, reían a carcajadas juntos o compartían cosas de su vida pasada.

Hacía un tiempo había notado ese cambio, pero recién ese día lo había identificado, estaba comenzando a enamorarse de su aprendiz, volvió a ver el retrato y su corazón sintió que se destrozaba, aquella mujer que él mismo había dibujado parecía no recriminarle nada.

"Luinil es mi aprendiz"- dijo en voz alta para convencerse- "Vos sos la mujer de la que estoy enamorado"

Pero la aspirante a la armadura de los Hielos Eternos era real ¿Y qué si aquella joven era producto de su imaginación? ¿qué pasaría si ese futuro nunca llegaba?

Mi maestro parecía más que confundido esa mañana, salió como tiro escaleras abajo, dándome el día libre, todo un milagro, las chicas probablemente estarían entrenando a sus aprendices, por lo que me dirigí escaleras arriba a visitar a mi hermanita, afortunadamente la estadía de Hyoga había sido corta, durante esa semana se había alojado en el recinto principal, por lo que yo no había podido visitar a Saori tanto como quería, estaba llegando a la casa de Picis con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, cuando el extraño caballero me detuvo

"Yo no soy tan estúpido como los otros"- comentó- "veo como subís constantemente a ver a nuestra princesa, casualmente en los momentos en los que hay revuelo en el recinto principal"

"En serio?? No me digas??"- pregunté con sarcasmo

"No me faltes el respeto niña- me espetó enojado- soy un caballero de oro y vos una simple aprendiz"

"Vos mismo dijiste que tengo privilegios ante Athena ¿qué te hace creer que vas a poder contra mí?"- le comenté

"No sos una simple humana, eso lo tengo muy en claro"- me informó con sequedad- " no volverás a atravesar esta casa hasta que yo sepa la verdad"- suspiré con cansancio y señale al templo

"Hay cosas que deben ser dichas a resguardo"

Tenía que admitir que la casa de Picis era la más linda de las doce, Afrodita tenía un gusto exquisito para la decoración y eso se notaba a la legua, la casa de acuario era mucho más sencilla, solo había lo básico, ningún adorno, ningún cuadro, la de escorpio, en cambio, estaba llena de basura, era un laberinto en el que había que esquivar la ropa de Milo, con sus revistas playboy y alguna que otra caja vieja de pizza. Nos acomodamos en unos cómodos sillones y me miro con expresión seria

"Quiero la verdad"- murmuró con tono amenazador, mi relación con aquel caballero era nula, en los meses que llevaba allí poco había tratado con él, por no decir nada

"Soy la hermana de Saori"- aseguré mientras dudaba si continuar o no ante la cara incrédula del pececito- "soy la reencarnación de Artemisa y vine aquí con la misión de que ella tenga una vida más normal y una mejor relación con sus caballeros"

"Esto es una broma"- aseguro agitando la cabeza

"No lo es, el problema es que a muchos les cuesta entender que llego la hora de que deje de ser una niña mimada y se haga cargo de sus responsabilidades como diosa de la justicia"

"Ese es el motivo por el que la princesa está tan cambiada??"- murmuró sorprendido

"Ajaps, en realidad le hacía falta algo de ayuda, ni siquiera había probado una hamburguesa!!!"- el santo de la última casa abrió los ojos sorprendido

"Ni hablar como se vestía- comentó mientras yo asentía con la cabeza- hay que admitir que ahora parece alguien normal ¿ vos fuiste la responsable de su cambio de look? Porque si es así hay que felicitarte"

"Gracias, pero me prometes, me juras, me hiperjuras que lo que te dije aca se queda, nadie más debe saber de esto por ninguna razón"

"Mi boca es una tumba"- comentó mientras nos poníamos de pie- "ahora podes pasar por esta casa cuando desees, y cuando necesites ayuda, conta conmigo, estoy totalmente de tu lado en esto"

Cuando llegué al cuarto de Saori esta estaba revisando unos papeles en el escritorio, luego de saludarla, me abalancé al armario para sacar algo de mi ropa y cambiarme, una vez lista me miro con picardía levantando la tarjeta de crédito

"Tengo una cena de negocios la próxima semana"

Milo, Shura y Aioria estaban por demás de asqueados esa tarde, estaban hartos de la rutina y buscaban algo con que entretenerse, los discípulos de los caballeros de leo y capricornio estaban en un ejercicio grupal a cargo de los santos de plata, por lo que estos estaban libres durante todo el día

"No podemos estar así todo el día"- murmuró Milo asqueado de mirar el piso

"Por qué no nos escapamos a algún lado"- ofreció Aioria- "cualquier lugar es más divertido que este"

"Claro, eso es porque tu chica no esta disponible hoy ¿no Aioria?"- se burlo el escorpión

"Vamos al shopping- salto Shura de la nada- ahí siempre hay muchas chicas"

"Al shopping será"- comentó Milo poniéndose de pie mientras el león refunfuñaba por lo bajo.

"Calma Aioria"- comentó Shura mientras caminaban en el inmenso lugar- "Marin no tiene por qué enterarse que nos escapamos del Santuario para buscar chicas"

"Ustedes buscan chicas"- lo corrigió el santo de leo

"De todas formas vos sos un muy buen amigo"- dijo Milo pegándole un codazo amistoso

"Ni hablar"- bufó, en el instante en el que algo captó su atención – no es esa la princesa Saori?"- preguntó señalando a la joven de cabello lila que caminaba por el otro extremo de aquel sector

"Es imposible, no lleva ninguna escolta"- afirmo Shura fijando su atención- "aunque es cierto que es muy parecida"

"Si es Athena"- sentenció Milo mientras otra persona captó su atención- "miren quien va a su lado"- los tres chicos de oro parecían de piedra

"Es... Es.."- tartamudeo Shura

"Es la chica de Camus!!"- dijo Aioria por fin- "vamos con ellas"

"Si, claro ¿y como le explicamos a Athena que nos escapamos del santuario"- explicó Milo

"Sigámoslas"- tiro Aioria caminando hacia ellas

"Si nos descubren decimos que las seguimos desde el santuario para velar por su seguridad"- susurró Shura

Siguieron a las chicas por un buen rato, luego de las compras las vieron subirse a un deslumbrante auto y salir disparadas a toda velocidad

Camus se encontraba en el coliseo, para despejarse había ido a ver como los pequeños aprendices participaban de un ejercicio de conjunto con distintas etapas y pruebas, estaba tan concentrado en ello que no se percato de que sus amigos llegaban como una estampida a su lado

"No nos creerás"- comentó Shura agitado

"La vimos"- siguió Aioria, mientras Camus los veía como bichos raros

"A quien?"

"A tu chica- largó Milo- Camus vimos a tu chica"- la expresión del santo de acuario parecía haber escapado de todo lo imaginable

"Do... donde la vieron?"- murmuró mientras intentaba comprender lo que sus amigos le decían

"En el shopping, junto a Athena!"- le informó Milo, mientras el frío caballero cambiaba su expresión a una de enojo

"No se burlen de mí quieren? No soy tan estúpido como para creerme ese cuento"

"Nos escapamos del Santuario y vimos a la princesa Saori con tu chica"- explicó Shura

"El problema es que no pudimos acercarnos demasiado ni preguntar a la princesa porque descubriríamos que nos escapamos"- continuó Aioria con seriedad- "nunca te haríamos una broma con eso, es demasiado importante para vos"

Camus asintió en silencio, si sus amigos decían la verdad estaba mucho más cerca de lo que había imaginado

Cuando volvimos del shopping me cambie a toda velocidad y metí algo de mi ropa en un bolso

"No vas a cenar conmigo esta noche?"- quiso saber

"Salgo con las chicas- le informe- comeremos algo en el recinto y luego nos vamos a bailar"

"Pero yo quiero que.."

"Saori, ya le di mi palabra a las chicas, me quedaré contigo el próximo fin de semana"- comenté dándole un beso y colocándome la máscara para salir de la habitación

"Esto esta repleto de gente"- comentó Shaina mientras hacíamos cola para entrar al boliche

"Espero que nos dejen entrar"- comentó Marin

"Y porqué no nos dejarían?- preguntó una voz y juro que no era la mía

"Saori ¿que haces aca?"- ahora sí mi vozarrón se escuchó hasta el Olimpo

**Ya les estoy dejando otro capi, espero que les guste y sigo con la campaña "Ayudemos a mi autoestima" asi que ahi abajito tienen el boton de los reviews, no se olviden**

**IsirisAkasha**: en verdad espero que te haya ido muy bien en ese examen y que te haya sido facil, espero que tambien te guste este capi, como veras seguimos un poco con lo romantico pero cada vez complicamos más las cosas (ya sabes que esa es mi especialidad)

**Shadir**: según lo que tengo entedido Saori en la saga de hades utiliza su cosmo muy bien, en todo caso cuando termine de verla te cuento, en cuanto a la direccion esta en el profile desde un principio. como veras Saori esta bastante revelde ultimamente, y en muy poquito va a tener esa conversacion con Shaina, aunque no va a ser como ninguna de las dos espera


	10. noche de chicas

**Cosas de familia**

Capítulo 10: Noche de chicas

Creo que en el instante en el que vi a Saori parada a mi lado mil formas de asesinarla cruzaron por mi cabeza, ella me miro con una de esas caras de cachorrito mojado ( adivinen de quien la había aprendido) contra la que nada podía hacer

"Tenía ganas de salir con vos"- murmuró- "además nunca antes había estado en un lugar así"

"¿Se puede saber como llegaste hasta acá?"- quise saber, al fin y al cabo eran las dos de la mañana y la niña había cruzado media ciudad hasta allí

"Las seguí con un taxi"- se excusó, Marin y Shaina la miraron sorprendida, la antigua Saori jamás hubiera tenido la osadía de hacer algo como aquello- "no me dejaras aquí no?"- la muy traicionera estaba jugando con mis sentimientos y responsabilidades

"Por supuesto que no- le informé- voy a tomar otro taxi llevarte hasta el Santuario y volver hasta acá"

"Pero yo quiero salir con ustedes"- insistió

"Este es un lugar para mayores"- le expliqué intentando calmarme, por primera vez estaba a punto de sacarme de quicio, Shaina y Marin me hicieron seña, me acerqué a ellas y para mi sorpresa la primera opinó

"Deja que se quede, parece tan entusiasmada"

"Además podemos hacerla pasar, con un poco de coqueteo al de la puerta seguro que entra"- las mire sorprendida, aquellas eran las chicas que me habían dicho pestes de Saori unos meses atrás

"Esta bien- acepte por fin mientras las tres festejaban a mi alrededor- pero más vale que te comportes o nunca más salís con nosotras"

"Gracias"- saltó Saori a mi cuello mientras las chicas reían

"Nunca creí que jamás diría esto, pero me alegra que Luinil haya cedido"-le murmuró Shaina en voz baja a Marin

"Esperen a aquel lo conozco"- comente a las chicas levantando la mano- "creo que estamos salvadas- les comenté-Lisandro, Lisandro- grite al ver que el joven volteaba a verme continué- ya no saludas a tus hermanas"- las demás me miraron sorprendidas cuando ese infartante hombre se acercó sonriendo

"Pero si es mi hermanita favorita- comentó abrazándome por el cuello y haciéndome coscorrones- y venís con magnífica compañía"- aseguró ,mirando a las demás

"Ellas son Marin y Shaina"- le informé presentándolas- "y ella es nuestra hermana Saori"

"Saori, la reencarnación de Athena?"- preguntó sorprendido- "no esta muy chica para estar aquí?"

"mejor no preguntes- acepté- chicas el es Dionisio, el dios del vino, las fiestas y el teatro"

"Es un placer conocer a tan hermosas damas- informó galante- y mucho mejor conocer a otra de mis tantas hermanas"

"Crees que nos podrías hacer pasar?" -tire la soga, como lo había visto pasar directamente sin hacer cola- "es la primera vez que Saori sale a bailar"

"Solo si prometen que alguna de ustedes permanecerá siempre junto a Saori, no quiero tener problemas después"- agregó

"Gracias Dionisio"- se colgó de su cuello la diosa de la sabiduría poniendo cara de felicidad

"Ya se le están pegando tus mañas- me indico dándole un fuerte abrazo- quien fue el irresponsable que la dejo bajo tu tutela?"

"Papá"

"Ya está todo dicho"- aceptó con resignación, indicándonos que lo siguiéramos, al pasar junto a la puerta uno de los de seguridad miro con mala cara a Saori, quien iba muy sujeta a mi brazo- "son mis hermanas- le explicó Lisandro- no quiero que nadie las moleste ¿entendido?"- los guardias asintieron, pensándolo bien, era bueno ser tantos de familia después de todo

"Este lugar es mi obra maestra"- nos comentó una vez adentro, mientras veíamos las excelentes pistas- "de todos los lugares de los que soy dueño este es el que más me gusta"

"No sabía que fuera tuyo"- agregué- "Seguro que tenes que hacerte cargo de un montón de cosas, por nosotras no te preocupes"

"Okas, acá las dejo, disfruten del lugar, son mis invitadas de lujo"

Lo primero que hicimos fue dirigirnos a una de las barras, las chicas y yo teníamos la costumbre de tomarnos un daikiri cada una antes de bailar

"Tres daikiris de durazno"- pedí mientras Saori se colgaba de mi brazo para reclamar el suyo-"vos no estas acostumbrada a tomar, por lo que vas a compartir del mío, tengo miedo que el alcohol te haga mal"- esta aceptó a regañadientes, ya encontraría la forma de beber con gusto

"Es un regalo de la casa"- nos explicó el barman al entregarnos las copas

"Que lindo su hermanito"- comentó Marin entre risas mientras nos dirigíamos a una mesa

"Está para el crimen adolescente"- continuo Shaina mientras reíamos

"Ojo con Lisandro, es uno de los que más quiero"- expliqué

"Ni que te hubieran tocado a Febo"(n/a: es otro nombre de Apolo) apuntó Saori

"A ese se los doy en bandeja de plata- afirmé para sorpresa de todas- nunca tuve una relación muy buena con mi hermanito"

"De todas formas debe estar buenísimo, siempre se dijo que era de los más hermosos de los dioses, y esos están uno mejor que otro"- meditó Marin

"No se supone que vos tenes novio?"- murmuró Shaina- "no te da vergüenza hablar así de otros hombres?? Pobre leoncito"

"Marin es novia de Aioria"- le expliqué a Saori

"Ya, no es ningún pecado ver"- se excusó la amazona de Águila

"Me das un traguito?"- preguntó mi hermanita señalando mi vaso

"Toma de apoco- expliqué- puede que parezca jugo, pero es vodka con jugo de durazno"

"Okas"- murmuró dando un trago de golpe- esto quema"

"Te dije que era fuerte"

"Está buenísimo"- se entusiasmó y dio otro trago

"Princesa mejor tome de apoco"- le aconsejó Marin

"Por favor, no me digan princesa, lo odio- les pidió- mi nombre es Saori, aunque a veces creo que ya todo el mundo se olvidó"- no pudimos evitar reír ante su triste comentario

"Muy bien Saori- remarcó Shaina- mejor vamos a bailar que para eso vinimos"- nos encaminamos hacia la pista donde nos encontramos con un nuevo problema

"Me creen si les digo que no sé bailar?"- nos informó la diosa de la sabiduría con vergüenza- "solo se bailar bals"

"Ni hablar- sentenció Shaina con seriedad- nos va a tocar enseñarte, una chica de 13 tiene que saber bailar algo más divertido"

Entre risas y muchas metidas de pata, le fuimos enseñando a bailar, la verdad es que aprendía bastante rápido y tenía buen ritmo, un poco más de práctica y superaría a sus maestras, en un momento, un inmenso monigote con cara de idiota (no, no se confundan, no era Tatsumi) tomo a Saori del brazo y la alejó de nosotros, por la expresión de mi hermanita, les puedo asegurar que no le debe haber dicho ningún piropo, aunque fue divertido ver como la pequeña rodilla de Saori llegaba a sus partes débiles, dos segundos después tanto las amazonas como yo rodeamos al grandote con unas expresiones en los rostros que le hubieran dado miedo hasta a el mismísimo Zeus. Cada una propició un golpe, y el tipo terminó tirado en el suelo

"Eso te lo ganas por atrevido"- murmuró Saori

"Pervertido"- agregó Shaina

"Libidinoso"- esa fue Marin

"Pedófilo"- concluí mientras nos alejábamos

"mejor vamos a tomar algo"- propuso Shaina, cosa que todas aceptamos, una vez en la mesa una camarera se acercó y ordenamos varios tragos, y para Saori solo una cerveza, que era lo más suave que vendían. Después de terminar las bebidas, con el obvio cuchicheo correspondiente anuncié

"Vamos a bailar"- Saori me miro dudando mientras Shaina negaba con la cabeza y Marin se ponía de pie

"Yo voy"- se prendió

"Yo me quedo acá, mejor vayan ustedes"- agregó la chica de Ophiucus

"No te molesta si me quedo con vos?"- preguntó mi hermanita

"No te preocupes Lui, yo me quedo con ella"- aseguró mi amiga mientras Marin y yo nos íbamos a bailar

La idea de Saori era clara, quería probar todos los tragos que existieran!!! Pero no podría hacerlo con Shaina cuidándola por lo que mientras conversaban se había dedicado a darle de beber un trago tras otro hasta que la amazona no decía una palabra sin reírse, en ese momento comenzó a pedir tragos para ella hasta que termino en igual estado, de otra forma hubiera sido imposible que se diera aquella conversación

"Shaina me caeshh muy bien- murmuró Saori entre risas- eshh una pena que tengamosh que pelear hic, por el mishhmo hombreeee, Seiya, Seiya, es mío, mío y no lo comparto con nadie"

"Te lo doy con pagel de reglado"- susurró Shaina notando que las palabras no salían de su boca

"Qué dijiste?"- la diosa de la sabiduría hacía un gran esfuerzo por entender lo que pasaba

"Que te lo doy con papel de regalo- grito Shaina,- yo no quiero a esseee caballito, caballito bonito, lindo caballito"

"Sabes algo, estas borracha- comentó Saori en su oído- estas ,muy borracha, hic"

"Estoy borrasha, estoy borrasha de amor por Ikki- grito la amazona abriendo los brazos- a ti shi te quiero pajarito, pajarito calentito calentito, Ikki esh un lindo pajarito"

Estaba bailando con aquel bomboncito moreno cuando lo vi, mi hermana parecía dormida sobre la mesa mientras Shaina hablaba sola, una idea se formó en mi mente y un nudo en mi garganta, me quede de pie mirándolas fijamente

"que pasa preciosa, no bailas más"- comentó mi compañero con una sonrisa seductora, lo mire sonriente y me disculpe

"Lo siento pero tengo que ir a ver algo"- expliqué señalando la mesa en la que se encontraban las chicas, tome a Marin , que estaba bailando con un amigo de "mi chico" y le señalé tambien la mesa.

En dos segundos nos encontramos frente una diosa de la sabiduría que se había dormido a causa de la cantidad de alcohol y una amazona de Ophiucus que derramaba su amor por cierto fénix . Entre Marin y yo levantamos a Saori que se quedaba dormida mientras caminaba y no se podía mantener en pie, Shaina nos seguía apoyándose en alguna de nosotras dos cuando sentía que el piso le daba vueltas, gracias a todos los dioses conseguimos un taxi rápido y nos encontramos en la puerta trasera en menos de media hora

"Se puede saber donde demoños nos trajiste"- bufó Marin al ver la ladera de la montaña

"podrías confiar en mí?"- pregunté en el instante en el que corría la palanca que habría el pasadizo- "por acá es donde nos escapamos con Saori, este camino termina en su habitación"

Tras un largo rato de subir escaleras con el peso muerto de mi hermanita la tendimos en la cama y nos dirigimos a nuestras camas a toda velocidad, ya eran cerca de las 6.30 de la mañana, y si bien era domingo y todo el mundo dormía hasta tarde, era mejor prevenir que lamentar, después de ir al recinto de las amazonas por mi ropa, caí en la mía después de una complicada noche

Cuando me levanté hacía un buen rato había pasado el mediodía, mi maestro no estaba en casa y las chicas estaban llegando a la puerta cuando yo salí de mi cuarto

"Vamos a ver como esta?"- dijeron a una voz mientras asentía y me unía a su marcha, esta vez Afrodita me dejó pasar con una sonrisa cómplice, al parecer nos había oído pasar en la madrugada

"¿Cómo está Saori?"- pregunté a Shion quien me miraba con mala cara

"Mejor no pregunto que hicieron esta vez"- bufó- "Se levantó hace un rato y tiene una terrible jaqueca"

"No me extraña"- comentó Marin por lo bajo-"Con todo lo que se tomó"

"Está todavía en su habitación"- concluyó el gran maestro

"Todavía estas viva o en pleno coma alcohólico"- pregunte asomándome por la puerta, la cara de mi hermanita lo decía todo, tenía una buena resaca

"Pasa, creo que mi cabeza va a explotar"- me informó en un bufido

"Eso sucede por no hacer caso cuando se te dice que bebas poco"- aseguró Marin entrando detrás de mí mientras Saori la miraba sorprendida

"Yo no te puedo decir nada- aseguró Shaina cerrando la puerta- solo recomendarte una buena taza de café y una ducha helada"

"Qué hacen aquí?"- preguntó sorprendida

"nos quedamos preocupadas anoche"- explicó Marin, estabas muy mal"

"Gracias"- murmuró Saori sorprendida

"Mejor nos vamos y te dejamos descansar"- comentó Shaina

"Ya sabes, para la próxima salida, menos alcohol"- le informé antes de cerrar la puerta

"Después de todo la pasamos muy bien anoche"- concluyó Marin una vez afuera

"Tenemos que invitarla más seguido a salir con nosotras" apoyo Shaina con una sonrisa

Si que me reí con este capi, especialmente con la conversacion de **Saori y Shaina, en realidad fue bastante divertido escribirlo, espero que a ustedes les guste tanto como a mí y me dejen sus reviews ( mi auto estima los agradece muchísimo)**

**Rowan**: me alegra que te guste mi fic, espero que tambien lo haga el siguiente capi

**Lady Grayson**: que bueno que te guste mi historia, en cuanto a Saori ya vez hasta que punto está cambiando, y va a seguir en camino, en cuanto a la verdad todavía falta mucho antes y despues de eso, en realidad el cambio de Saori es la entrada a algo mucho más complicado

**Shadir:** Camus va a sufrir por un buen rato... esa es una de mis especialidades, en cuanto a Saori ya vezcomo terminó, y el tema de Seiya... sobre gustos!!! aunque a mi me gusta dejarlos juntitos


	11. visitas inesperadas

**Cosas de familia**

Capítulo11: Visitas inesperadas

La sacerdotisa estaba asqueada, en aquel lugar había demasiada testosterona suelta y eso no era algo que le agradara en demasía, suspiró una vez más antes de plantarse con su mochila frente al idiota del guardia

"Qué busca una preciosidad como tu en este lugar?"- quiso saber el hombre mientras realizaba un escaneo sobre su cuerpo

"Estoy buscando a Athena"- le informó- "Soy Edith, la sumo sacerdotisa de Artemisa"

"Y qué me dice que no queres matar a Athena?"- preguntó haciéndose el bravucón

"Si quisiera matarla no estaría hablando con vos idiota"- bufó la joven a punto de atacarlo con su técnica

"Se te cayo un papel- comentó otro tipo que se acercaba por detrás, tenía el cabello azul violacio y era bastante mas alto que el otro- el que te envuelve bombón"- concluyó llegando a su lado con sonrisa seductora, aquello terminó de desquiciar a la joven sacerdotisa que con dos movimientos dejó a ambos hombres noqueados

"Quien eres?"- preguntó el último poniéndose de pie, Edith sonrió desafiante

"Soy Edith, Sacerdotisa Mayor en el santuario de Artemisa"-murmuró orgullosa mientras le daba un golpe y continuaba su camino

"Mujeres"- bufó el caballero siguiéndola, tenía que detenerla

Aquella tarde la cosa estaba por demás de tranquila en es santuario, me encontraba sentada en las escaleras que conducían a la casa de Aries, conversando con Mu y Kiki, mientras percibí el conocido cosmos ardiendo en la entrada, al parecer mi amiga estaba furiosa, pude verla a la distancia, al parecer venía discutiendo con Milo, rogaba porque no hubiera intentado desplegar sus dotes seductores con ella. La verdad Edith era una joven muy hermosa, justamente por eso detestaba que los hombres se le pegaran como garrapatas, no me gustaría estar en el lugar de Milo si había intentado seducirla, como muy probablemente haya hecho, porque la sacerdotisa parecía descolocarse cuando alguien hacía eso

"Edith"- grité saliendo a la carrera y colgándome de su cuello- " qué haces aquí?"- la joven miro al caballero de escorpión que me contemplaba atónito

"La conoces?"- quiso saber

"Edith es una de mis mejores amigas"- expliqué- "Edith, el es Milo, el Santo dorado de Escorpio"-

"Dice que es sacerdotisa de Artemisa y quiere ver a Athena"- me informó el caballero con seriedad

"Pasó algo?"- pregunté preocupada, en ese instante temí por todas mis ninfas

"Como quieres que no pase algo?"- me espetó, al parecer estaba bastante enojada

"A mí no me gritas"- dije con frialdad, su expresión se relajó y suspiró

"Perdón hoy no fue el mejor de mis días"- se excusó-" podría hablar contigo a solas, y luego con Athena?"

"Claro, yo tengo la tarde libre y Milo le puede avisar a la princesa"

"Y por qué debería yo hacerle un favor a esta tipa"- bufó el escorpión con mala cara

"Milo hacelo por mi ¿si? Se buenito"- rogué

"Ta bien, ta bien, voy a hacerlo pero pura y exclusivamente porque mi amazona favorita me lo pide"- le remarcó a mi amiga antes de comenzar a subir las escaleras

"Qué clase de relación tenes con ese tipo?"- fue lo primero que preguntó una vez que nos encontramos solas

"Es el mejor amigo de mi maestro- expliqué- es muy buena persona y super divertido, pero también es un casanova incurable. Gracias a los dioses mi maestro le tiene prohibido tocarme"

"Eso es un consuelo- aceptó- por qué llevas esa máscara? Con suerte si te reconocí cuando me abrazaste"

"Los hombres no pueden ver nuestro rostro, es algo complicado, pero Saori estuvo pensando en descartarlas, aunque yo le pedí que no lo hiciera, así pudo seguir aquí de encubierto"

"De todas formas me molesta muchísimo el no poder verte la cara, podrías quitártela?"

"Nos dirigimos al refugio de las amazonas, allí ningún hombre puede entrar"- anuncié

"Algo me dice que allí sí me voy a sentir como en casa"- comentó mientras cruzábamos las puertas del recinto; caminamos un rato por el lugar, finalmente nos sentamos bajo la sombra de unos enormes árboles y me saqué la máscara

"¿Podes decirme exactamente que estas haciendo acá?"- murmuró

"Saori necesita mi ayuda"- expliqué- "Nunca tubo una vida normal, y esta aprendiendo a tenerla, y a tener en cuenta las necesidades de sus caballeros"

"Se te extraña en Efeso, las cosas parecen tristes sin vos"- comentó

"Saori me necesita, estamos en tiempos de paz y estoy segura de que vos te podes hacer cargo de todo"- la alenté

"Sí ese no era el problema, la verdad es que las chicas y yo queríamos ver como te traban"- sonreí para mis adentros

"No se preocupen, todo está bien, todo está muy bien"- le aseguré en un suspiro

Cuando Edith marchó a hablar con Saori comencé a caminar, la verdad era que nada estaba bien, aunque hacía todos los esfuerzos por evitarlo tenía que admitir que me estaba enamorando de mi maestro, y eso no era bueno.

"Sos una diosa virgen"- me repetí por milésima vez- "como podes exigirle eso a tus ninfas si te andas babeando por el caballero de Acuario?"

Mi cabeza estaba hecha un lío, cada vez que me sonreía algo en mi corazón parecía resquebrajarse y comenzaba a latir a la velocidad de un pura sangre en plena carrera y no encontraba forma de impedirlo, me maldije una y mil veces por recordar su rostro, sus profundos ojos y aquellos labios que día a día parecían invitarme a probarlos

Mi padre no sabía lo que había hecho al enviarme ahí, ese hombre era mi propia perdición, convivía con él día y noche, cada hora, cada segundo comenzaba a verse invadido por él, nunca había sentido algo así, eso era seguro

Mis erráticos pasos me llevaron hasta la playa, pero no a cualquier playa, sino a una que se hallaba escondida, alejado del resto del Santuario, y Saori me había asegurado que era de su uso privado, obviamente podía ir cuando quería, inclusive habíamos pasado varias tardes tiradas en la arena o jugando con las olas, esas mismas que ahora rozaban mis pies con suavidad, si bien no era el mejor de las épocas para nadar, en Grecia nunca hace frío del todo, por lo que decidí desnudarme para entrar en el agua

Camus se encontraba de guardia cuando percibió aquel movimiento con el rabillo del ojo, era una especie de sombra que aparecía y desaparecía de un lugar a otro, desplazándose a gran velocidad, comenzó a seguirla, pero sus intentos eran en vano, cada vez que llegaba a un lugar la extraña presencia se escapaba dos metros hacia delante, no sabía que era exactamente, pero su labor era clara, tenía que detenerla.

Había perdido la noción del tiempo que había seguido a esa cosa, cuando se encontró en un sector del Santuario que jamás había visitado, y no recordaba como había llegado allí, subió el montículo que se encontraba frente a él, buena sorpresa se llevó, ese lugar bajaba en acantilado a una pequeña playa, una joven estaba entrando en el mar completamente desnuda, su corazón se detuvo cuando la chica volteó a verlo; era ella, la mujer con la que había estado soñando por tantos meses se encontraba desnuda a escasos metros de él, el agua cubría hasta su cintura, la pálida luz del sol resaltaba su traslucida piel, y un rebelde mechón de cabello negro se enredaba entre los perfectos pechos de la joven.

Camus sintió como su cuerpo se tensaba en el instante en el que ella le sonreía con timidez, sus tersas mejillas se habían sonrojado, lo que le hacía ver aun más hermosa, en ese instante mil ideas se amontonaron en su cabeza, la deseaba y con locura, pero algo en su interior le dijo que todavía no era el momento, formalmente la saludo con la cabeza y se dio la media vuelta, con una complicada maraña de sentimientos decidió regresar a su casa

El agua estaba fría, tal vez helada para algunos, pero de algo me había servido el entrenamiento, porque no me molestaba para nada, comencé a sumergirme despacio, dejé que las olas acariciaran con tranquilidad primero mis pies, mis rodillas, mis muslos, en ese momento sentí una presencia observándome, mi corazón se detuvo al reconocer aquella cosmoenergía, voltee a verlo despacio, y ahí estaba mirándome fijamente, con sus profundos ojos, llevaba puesta la armadura por lo que parecía aun más un sueño que la propia realidad, parecía un espejismo en medio del desierto, mis mejillas comenzaron a arder con total independencia, cuando él me saludó con la cabeza y se alejó.

Me di cuenta que por un buen rato no había respirado, aquel tipo iba a volverme loca de seguir así, agradecí a Poseidón por hallarme sumergida en aguas frías, que sino... agua, el agua, al observarla caí en la cuenta, por todos los demonios del inframundo! Mi maestro me había visto desnuda!

Mil ideas atravesaron la cabeza de Camus esa tarde, ella era real, sus amigos no le habían mentido, estaba cerca, en el mismísimo santuario, suspiró resignado, debería esperar para volver a verla, aunque aquella imagen quedara guardada en su retina por el resto de su vida, cerró los ojos y volvió a contemplarla sumergiéndose en el agua, para contrarrestar esa otra imagen invadió su mente, la de Luinil durante las interminables noches en las que se quedaban contemplando las estrellas, su alborotado cabello negro contrastando con la plateada máscara que parecía brillar más aun bajo la luna

Estaba hecho un lío, y uno muy grande, aceptó mientras se sentaba en el mismo lugar que utilizaba para aquellas clases de astronomía; una era su aprendiz, su discípula y la otra una imagen de sus sueños que aparecía como invitado especial en la vida real, solo para demostrarle que parece estar aun más lejos que antes, porque al menos antes era un sueño, una bella fantasía que allí podía quedarse, pero ahora estaba allí y él no podía tenerla, el destino le había dado un pequeño adelanto, solo para atormentarlo

"Pasa algo Camus?"- quiso saber Saori acercándose

"Nada grave princesa"- explicó este poniéndose de pie y haciendo una reverencia

"No seas payaso – le espetó la joven diosa entre risas- mi nombre es Saori, y odio con toda mi alma las reverencias"- confesó, el caballero de Acuario la miró sorprendido, era cierto que la princesa estaba cambiada, aunque nunca creyó que llegara a tanto

"Disculpa Saori"- murmuró con seriedad

"No podes negarme que algo te pasa"- advirtió la diosa- "no quiero parecer intrometida, respeto tu vida personal, pero si necesitas algo, sabé que podes contar conmigo"- una idea se formó en su cabeza, después de todo, Milo y los demás la habían visto a su lado

"Estoy enamorado de dos mujeres- anunció, se maldijo a sí mismo por idiota, aquello se le había escapado de los labios, no era lo que quería decir, ahora le tocaría decirle todo, con probabilidades de que alejaran a la aprendiz de su lado, aunque tal vez eso era lo que necesitaba para aclararse- y una de ellas es Luinil"- Camus esperaba que la pequeña diosa se escandalizara, se alterara o algo, pero ella solo sonreía al escucharlo- "No se bien como pasó, pero no puedo sacarla de mi mente, y no puedo controlarlo, me encuentro pensando en ella en cada momento, en cada instante, por más que intente impedirlo, no puedo"

"Cuando uno esta enamorado nunca puede evitarlo- sentenció Saori- Luinil es una buena chica, si a mí me lo preguntas creo que harían una muy bonita pareja, pero me dijiste que también estas enamorado de otra"

"Se que puede sonar ridículo- explicó con seriedad mientras tomaba aquel papel en sus manos- pero hace cerca de un año comencé a soñar con una mujer, primero sus ojos, luego su rostro y su cuerpo, me enamoré de ella desde el primer instante y no he parado de buscarla"

"Eso es muy hermoso"- anunció Saori, le gustaba ver que esa ternura podía nacer en uno de sus santos

"El problema es que hoy la vi, dentro del mismo santuario- murmuró, con nostalgia- me encontraba persiguiendo a una extraña sombra que parecía moverse a toda velocidad por el lugar hasta que llegué a una pequeña playa, nunca había estado en ese lugar, por lo que no tenía idea de cómo regresar, allí estaba ella, bañándose desnuda, solo fueron unos segundos, pero cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron sentí que un rayo me atravesaba por la columna"- un nudo llegó a la garganta de la joven diosa, sabía a que playa se refería, y solo había una persona además de ella que sabía de su existencia- "Este es un retrato que hice algún tiempo atrás- explicó el caballero tendiéndole la hoja- ¿puedes decirme quien es?"

"Ay Camus- suspiró al contemplar la imagen de su hermana en aquel trozo de papel- si la conozco, y muy bien- anunció, sintió pena por el pobre caballero- pero yo no puedo rebelarte su identidad si ella misma no lo hace, aunque prometo ayudarte a que lo haga"- una sombría sonrisa nació en los labios del caballero de acuario

"Gracias de todas formas, necesitaba hablarlo con alguien, no puedo decirle a Milo lo de Luinil porque se tornaría inaguantable"- aseguró Camus, en verdad le había ayudado todo aquello- "podría pedirte que"

"No te preocupes- le aseguró su diosa poniéndose de pie- me lo llevaré a la tumba"

**Aca les dejo otro capi, espero que les guste tanto como a mí, sean buenitos y dejen sus reviews, por fis si????**

**Shadir:**me alegra que te haya gustado el capi, en cuanto a Saori, creo que sobre gustos... no se si lo sabías, pero existe un manga de Kurumada en el que se narra la historia de amor de Saori y Seiya, inclusive, según lo que leí en los avances de la nueva peli (que ya se estrenó en japon) Saori le entrega todo su dominio sobre la tierra para salvar la vida de Seiya, y despues se siente culpable por su egoismo por dejar a la humanidad a la deriva por conservar a Seiya, osea, la idea de esta pareja no es solo de los fics

**Lady Grayson**: que bueno que te haya gustado este capi, a mi tambien me encantó la idea de poner a esas dos borrachas, creo que de otra forma no hubieran tocado el tema de Seiya nunca, en cuanto a complicar la historia, la verdad es que esto solo es el marco para narrar algo más complicado que viene despues


	12. de viajes y noticias

**Cosas de familia**

Capítulo 12: de viajes y noticias

En menos de dos semanas las cosas habían cambiado, y mucho, pase de bañarme en las turquesas aguas mediterráneas para hacerlo en las heladas aguas árticas, y lo peor de todo es que había sido idea de mi hermanita. Al fin y al cabo la situación no era tan mala, medité tomando otro sorbo de chocolate caliente mientras releía la carta, en verdad traía noticias muy buenas, al menos para mí, Edith había hecho una investigación minuciosa y me había enviado los resultados, el sobre había llegado a mis manos minutos antes de partir hacia Siberia, por lo que había quedado en el olvido hasta ese momento

Todo había comenzado con su llegada al Santuario, supuestamente para hacer un pacto de amistad entre ambos templos, el motivo original era ver que tal me estaba yendo en aquella locura, por lo que con la excusa de ser mi amiga se le permitió ver todos mis entrenamientos, y mientras tanto pelear un poco con Milo, lo cual parecía haberse transformado en un pasatiempo para ambos; la verdad era que esos dos se llevaban como perro y gato, no habían parado de insultarse, molestarse y discutir por idioteces en toda la semana.

Para hacer la despedida, organizamos una salida con Marin, Shaina y Saori, que desde hacía tres meses se había unido al grupo y era una más de nosotras, optamos por ir a un karaoke, la verdad éramos terribles cantando, pero a Edith no le gustaba ir a bailar, por lo que tras muchas discusiones terminamos optando por esa opción, después de un buen rato de cuchicheos sentí que iba a explotar si no hablaba aquello con alguien, y quien mejor para eso que mis amigas

"Chicas, tengo un problema- anuncié- y uno grande"- las demás me miraron extrañadas

"Larga de una vez y no nos dejes con el alma en vilo"- me espetó Edith al ver que dudaba

"Creo que... creo que me estoy enamorando de Camus"- las palabras salieron de mi boca como un tirabuzón

"Traes alguna novedad"- comentó Shaina dándole otro trago a la cerveza, mientras Saori me miraba con una sonrisita traviesa

"Eso lo sabemos desde hace meses- anunció Marin como si hablara del clima- hace un tiempo la relación de ustedes cambió, aunque no puedo definir cuando exactamente"

"Yo no le veo nada de malo"- opinó Shaina

"No es malo, es muy malo"- la contradijo Edith, luego explicó- "el culto de Artemisa se caracteriza por la virginidad, ella es virgen y todas sus ninfas también deben serlo"

"La cosa es complicada"- aceptó por fin Saori- "Yo también soy una diosa virgen, pero no lo son así mis caballeros, por lo que si yo quiero dejar de serlo no hay problema"- creo que todos podemos imaginar a quien se refería ¿o no?

"Hice todo lo posible por sacarlo de mi cabeza, pero no puedo, es más fuerte que yo"

"no te preocupes por eso"- me calmó Edith- "vamos a encontrar una solución, aunque me gustaría pasar por el templo de Afrodita en Chipre, para hacer algunas averiguaciones"

Era el resultado de aquellas averiguaciones el que descansaba en mis manos, volví a sonreír mientras releía su carta incrédula

Saori estaba asqueada, ya habían transcurrido 11 de las 16 horas de avión que la dejarían en Tokio, Shaina dormía profundamente, y Tatsumi estaba por demás de concentrado con una estúpida revista de enófilos, suspiró resignada al recordar como se habían dado las cosas en esas semanas

El mismo día que Edith había emprendido su viaje a Chipre le llegó un mensaje urgente desde la sucursal de Tokio, al parecer había problemas con algunos empleados, por lo que después de arreglar las cosas en el santuario había tenido que tomar aquel avión, había hecho lo imposible por que su hermana la acompañara, pero esta no podía dejar su entrenamiento, recordó aquella discusión con una sonrisa

"Te dije mil veces que no puedo arriesgarme a que me descubran"- repitió su hermana

"Pero podemos decir..."

"Podemos decir ¿que? Que soy tu guardaespaldas?"- eso era exactamente lo que la pequeña diosa había pensado- "Quien se va a creer que llevas a una aprendiz como escolta? Eso es ridículo"

"Tenes razón, me va a tocar ir sola"- aceptó por fin, en verdad quería que ella la acompañara en aquel viaje, tenía ganas de presentarle a Seiya y los demás, pero Luinil tenía razón, no podían tirar todo por la borda ahora

"Estas loca si crees que te voy a dejar ir sola- le espetó Artemisa- no quiero imaginar lo que podes hacer sola suelta en Tokio, Shaina va a acompañarte"

"Pero..."- se quejó

"Nada de peros, el discípulo de Shaina obtuvo su armadura la semana pasada, no hay nada que la obligue a quedarse acá"

"Es cierto, además, ahora que lo pienso puede aprovechar para estar con Ikki"- murmuró entre risas

"Y vos para estar con Seiya ¿o no?"- preguntó su hermana mordazmente con una sonrisa pícara

"Mira quien habla, la que no se puede sacar al freezer de la cabeza"

"Hey!!, más respeto, que por lo menos no es un burro alado"

"Eso si que no te lo permito"- comentó Saori antes de tirarse arriba de su hermana y atacarla con el peor de los ataques posibles, cosquillas.

"Basta, por favor basta"- rogó su hermana entre carcajadas- "no doy más"

"Okas, pero ya me voy a vengar"- le aseguró

Saori volvió a reír cuando recordó su venganza, en realidad había sido una ayuda para esos dos, ahora que lo pensaba, un mes juntos en Siberia, solos, en medio de la nada, de algo les tendría que servir.

Cuando llegaron a la casa estaban exhaustos, después de tantas horas de viaje lo único que quería era llegar a casa y darse un buen baño

"Bienvenida Saori"- había tartamudeado Seiya al verla, Saori había cambiado mucho desde la última vez que la había visto, ya no llevaba sus vestidos, sino que iba con pantalones y una cómoda remera rosada que combinaba perfectamente con su cabello

"Hola Seiya"- había respondido clavándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla, el Pegaso se quedo helado ¿desde cuando Saori se comportaba así?

"Nos vas a dejar pasar o tenemos que quedarnos de plantón en la puerta?"- comentó otra voz, a Seiya casi se le salen los ojos de sus cuencas oculares al ver a la joven de cabello verde, era Shaina, y no llevaba su máscara!

"Qué te comieron la lengua los ratones?"- preguntó Saori traviesa, Seiya se corrió a un costado dejándolos pasar.

Los restantes chicos de bronce, que los esperaban en la sala no podían creer, a excepción de Hyoga, lo que veían sus ojos, nunca le habían terminado de creer al caballero del cisne sus fantasiosas historias sobre el cambio de Athena, y siempre habían creído que era simplemente una broma. Más increíble aun era ver a una sonriente amazona de Ophiucus sin su máscara con una extraña alegría en sus ojos

"Estamos muertas"-aseguró la diosa tirándose en un sofá –"Tatsumi, subí mis cosas a mi cuarto y las de Shaina al cuarto de huéspedes de al lado"- le indicó al mayordomo que obedeció sin chistar. Los demás la miraron sorprendidos, nunca habían visto a Tatsumi tan sumiso ¿desde cuando eran así las cosas? Fue la pregunta que comenzó a nacer en el corazón de los favoritos de Athena

"Ikki, me harías el favor de enseñarle la casa a Shaina, yo estoy agotada"- explicó

"Claro, no hay problema"- anunció el fénix con una sonrisa, le gustaba la nueva Saori- "Es por acá"- le indicó uno de los pasillos

"Se te ve muy cambiada"- aseguró Shiryu

"Sí, supongo que por fin estoy disfrutando de mi vida"- murmuró la joven- "y a hacerme cargo de las responsabilidades que implica realmente ser quien soy; perdónenme"

"Y eso, por qué tendríamos que perdonarte?"- se sorprendió Shun

"Porque durante todo este tiempo ustedes arriesgaron su vida por mí y yo no supe agradecérselos lo suficiente"- les aseguró- "mil gracias por todo, no saben lo importante que son ustedes para mí"- concluyó levantándose hacia su habitación.

Un rato después los chicos se encontraban en la cocina, a excepción de Ikki que había acompañado, por propia voluntad, a Shaina a hacer algunas compras, discutian sobre lo cambiada que estaba su diosa, realmente parecía otra persona

"Les dije que estaba distinta"- reprochó Hyoga a sus amigos por no haberles creído en el instante en el que Saori entraba con el pelo empapado, al fin y al cabo recién salía de la ducha y se dirigía a la heladera

"Cerveza!"- se sorprendió

"Sí"- aceptó Shun con resignación, ya esperaba la represalia

"De quien es?"- quiso saber

"Es de mi hermano"- le comento el chico de Andrómeda con tristeza, su hermano sería pollo rostisado

"pues, el que se fue a Sevilla perdió su silla"- comentó la diosa tomando la botella de la heladera mientras buscaba el destapador

"No pensaras tomar cerveza a esta hora"- se escuchó la voz de Shaina en tono de semi reto, cargada de bolsas junto al fénix; Saori la miró con cara de cachorrito- "apenas son las siete de la tarde!"

"Por favor..."- rogó la joven

"Solo un vaso"- aceptó por fin- "le prometí que te cuidaría"

"Ni hablar"- se resignó Saori mientras servía – "Quien más quiere?"- Los demás las miraron sorprendidas ¿Desde cuando Saori tomaba cerveza? Y lo más importante aun ¿desde cuando obedecía a Shaina?

Obviamente Ikki y Shaina la acompañaron con la cerveza, al igual que Hyoga, mientras conversaban y acomodaban las cosas de las compras

"Princesa ¿qué es lo que desea comer?"- preguntó el monigote cerca de las 20.30, mientras se encontraban todos reunidos viendo una película

"Les parece que pidamos pizza?"- preguntó la diosa a sus amigos, todos asintieron sonriendo, las cosas estaban cambiando, para mejor, para mucho mejor

Volví a mirar por la ventana de lo que sería a partir de hoy y por un mes mi nuevo hogar, una pequeña cabaña en el medio de la absoluta nada que es Siberia, acabábamos de llegar y mi maestro se había ido al pueblo más cercano (unos 10km) por algunos víveres, puesto que él podía moverse a la velocidad de la luz y yo no (supuestamente)había partido solo.

Leí la carta por última vez, le agradecería a Afrodita la información la próxima vez que la vea, en realidad las cosas no podrían haber salido mejor, también le agradecería a mi hermanita

Ya no tenía que sentirme culpable por todo aquello, si hacía las cosas bien nada podría pasar, ya no tenía que avergonzarme por amar a Camus, podría estar a su lado y lo haría, aunque mi vida inmortal se fuera en ello

**Ya les dejo otro capi, durante un tiempo no voy a poder actualizar tan seguido como lo estuve haciendo, ya que me voy de vacacionesprobablemente solo pueda subir un capi por semana, espero que a pesar de eso les siga interesando la historia y me dejen sus reviews ya sea con opiniones o insultos por dejarlos colgados:P**

**Shadir:** la peli es esa, y la historia que te dije no es un manga, sino una novela, que se publico al finalizar la saga del santuario, si bien la escribió Yoshiyuki Suga, este lo hizo con el aporte de Kurumada, quien fue el de la idea, Suga solo la organizó y le dio forma, si te interesa esta traducida en la pag http:clix.to/AICA, en la seccion manga. En cuanto al pobrecito de CAmus todavía le va a tocar sufrir un poco más, las cosas se empiezan a complicar a partir de ahora, lo unico que puedo adelantar es que la onda del fic va a cambiar bastante por unos capis

**Lady Grayson:** ya vez, Shaina va a aprovechar a su pajarito por unas semanas, y en cuanto a Camus, supongo que hay que agradecer que sea un caballero de hielo, que sino... digamos que el pobrecito paso por un pequeño momento de mucho, demasiado calor...


	13. en medio del silencio

**Cosas de familia**

Capítulo 13: En medio del silencio

"Al parecer estas muy contenta"- comentó mi maestro al llegar del pueblo cargado con las bolsas, no había tardado más de veinte minutos, en los cuales había leído aquella carta ocho veces para comprobar que no había leído mal; en ella, Edith me aseguraba que según lo que había averiguado en el templo de Afrodita si podría amar a alguien, incluso casarme, solo debía mantener mi virginidad, el detalle importante es que al parecer, para los griegos antiguos la virginidad no se refería a no mantener relaciones sexuales, sino que se refería a hacerlo en un estado de pureza, no por mero placer, o por sacarse las ganas, una podía ser virgen durante toda su vida si cada vez que se unía a un hombre lo hacía por amor, teniendo plena conciencia del acto sagrado que se esta llevando a cabo

"Ajaps, al principio no me gustaba la idea de venir, pero ahora no me molesta en lo absuluto"- acepte mientras lo ayudaba aguardar las cosas

"Tenes frío?"- quiso saber

"No, es raro, pero no me molesta el frío"- acepte

"Eso es porque te estas acercando cada vez más al cero absoluto, como tu cosmoenergía es cada vez más fría no sentís el frío exterior"- me explicó con una sonrisa, ahora que lo pensaba mi maestro me sonreía demasiado últimamente, tal vez él... no esa es una idea idiota, no por nada es el más fríos de todos los caballeros, jamás se fijaría en su discípula, si hubo algo que comprendí con facilidad fue que mi maestro era de los santos más serios y formales al servicio de Athena, él nunca se permitiría ese tipo de enredos

"Maestro, me llevaría mañana donde esta la madre de Hyoga?- pedí- es que le prometí que le llevaría unas flores de su parte"- expliqué señalando el ramo de rosas del que me había provisto Afrodita

"No hay problema, además así podré comprobar tu resistencia al frío- anunció- ya sabrás que el barco se encuentra hundido en pleno océano ártico"

"Sí, ya me lo habían advertido, pero de todas formas le di mi palabra a Hyoga y no puedo faltar a mi promesa"

Y así fue, al otro día partimos temprano en la mañana hacía el lugar donde se encontraba el barco, el agua estaba tan congelada que uno podía caminar encima con total comodidad, sin temor alguno a que pudiera romperse

"Aquí es"- anuncio mi maestro al llegar a un lugar en el medio de la nada, la inmensa blancura de Siberia no dejaba de sorprenderme- "Quiero que rompas el hielo con uno de tus ataques"- me explicó- "esto también va a ser un entrenamiento"

"Muy bien"- acepté dejando a un lado las rosas y concentrando una porción mi cosmoenergía en mi puño, el hielo comenzó a resquebrajarse y saltó en todas direcciones

"Aprendes rápido"- comentó mi maestro con sorpresa, la verdad era que ya manejaba a la perfección el polvo de diamantes y la ejecución de Aurora, y todo eso en menos de un año, eso era más de lo que se puede esperar de cualquier aprendiz, mas teniendo en cuenta mi avanzada edad para esas cosas- "en cuanto consigas formar el ataúd de hielo a la perfección podrás exigir la armadura, si seguís a este paso, no van a pasar ni dos meses"-Asentí con la cabeza mientras tomaba en mis manos las rosas, pude ver como mi maestro se arrojaba al agua por aquel poso, tome aire resignada y lo seguí.

La verdad, contra todo lo que esperaba, el agua helada fue lo que menos me molestó, lo incomodo era tener que nadar con aquel ramo contra la corriente y aguantar la respiración lo suficiente para llegar al fondo y volver a la superficie. Mi maestro me guió dentro del barco hasta un amplio camarote, en el que la hermosa figura descansaba rodeada de flores, todo aquello parecía un sueño, luego de depositar las flores entre las otras y hacer una pequeña oración, volvimos a la superficie.

"Era muy hermosa"- comente una vez que recobré la respiración normal mientras mi maestro me ayudaba a salir del agua

"El agua helada es lo que permite que su cuerpo se mantenga así, es una especie de criogénia"- me explicó, había que admitir que no le estaba prestando demasiada atención, su ropa mojada se había pegado a su escultural cuerpo, marcando sus músculos plenamente desarrollados, sentí como mis mejillas comenzaban a arder con total descaro, mientras por mi mente se cruzaron algunas ideas indignas de una diosa virgen. Agradecí a los poderes supremos, por milésima vez la máscara, no hubiera podido ocultar de otra forma todo aquello, mi maestro me miro extrañado, me di cuenta de golpe que había dejado de respirar y tuve que hacer un esfuerzo para volver a hacerlo

"Vamonos"- anunció mi maestro con seriedad dándose la vuelta, regresamos a la cabaña, sin mediar una palabra, algo me dijo, que de alguna manera, en algo había fallado

Camus vio a la distancia el agujero por el que se filtraba la luz, se dirigió hacia allí, salió de un salto y le extendió la mano a su discípula que venía detrás

"Era muy hermosa"- murmuró la joven mientras tomaba su mano para salir

"El agua helada es lo que permite que su cuerpo se mantenga así, es una especie de criogénia"- le informó en el momento en que la chica había salido del agua, fue en ese instante en el que tomo conciencia de aquello, la empapada ropa de había pegado más de lo habitual en aquel pequeño cuerpo, resaltando aun más sus perfectas curvas, el cabello, rodeaba la plateada máscara dándole una extraña apariencia, otra vez ese sentimiento volvió a nacer en su corazón que parecía desbocado, se dio cuenta que su aprendiz no había pronunciado palabra, pero probablemente lo estuviera mirando como a un bicho raro, "con esas máscaras nunca se sabe", pensó

"Vamonos"- anuncio volviendo en razón, pero otra idea comenzó a formarse en su mente, él mismo lo había dicho, muy pronto Luinil obtendría su armadura y se iría de su lado, una enorme tristeza se apoderó de su corazón, no tenía solución, a no ser que...no, eso era imposible, si la joven lo correspondiera habría hecho algo en estos nueve meses, habían convivido a diario y la joven nunca había demostrado otra cosa además de respeto y obediencia, la propia Athena había tenido que pedirle que llevara a la joven a Siberia, ya que él, aunque le costara admitirlo, había intentado retrasarlo, sabiendo que ese sería el principio del fin, que sacaría a Luinil de su lado

Además estaba ella, la hermosa dama de sus sueños, estaba en la lejana Grecia y no podría hacer nada para encontrarla hasta volver al santuario, maldijo su suerte y sin siquiera darse cuenta llegó al refugio

Los días pasaron por demás de aburridos en aquellas semanas sus entrenamientos se desarrollaban con excelencia sin ningún tipo de interrupciones, a excepción de algunas nevadas, pero nada más, durante las noches luego de las comidas, jugábamos ajedrez, en lo que le había demostrado a mi maestro ser muy buena, los días libres no se alejaban mucho de esto, leíamos junto a la chimenea o jugábamos al ajedrez y todo se volvía tediosamente repetitivo, una eterna rutina

"Estoy asqueado"- comentó por fin aquel domingo en el que volvíamos a jugar ajedrez- "Nos vamos al pueblo"

"Voy a cambiarme"- si bien no podía sacarme la máscara por ir con mi maestro, al menos podía ponerme unos jeans y una remera un poco más normal

En cinco minutos nos encontrábamos corriendo a toda velocidad por las heladas llanuras y en 15 minutos nos encontramos en el pueblo, allí todo el mundo saludaba a mi maestro con gran respeto, al parecer lo conocían, especialmente las chicas, que lo miraban embobadas como si nunca en su vida hubieran visto un hombre; un incomodo nudo nació en mi estomago, tenía que admitirlo, estaba celosa, muy celosa

"Monsieur Camus"- Saludó una voz a nuestras espaldas, al voltear vimos a un hombre regordete con un largo tapado negro y una cuantiosa barba que nos sonreía- "Es la primera vez que lo veo en compañía de una dama "

"Monsieur Periegord"- lo saludó- "permítame presentarle a mi nueva aprendiz"- recalcó

"Es por eso que lleva máscara, bah, en ese santuario tienen costumbres más raras- se quejó el hombre- creo que la belleza de la mujer puede llegar a destruir a cualquier guerrero, me parece una tontería ocultarla"

"Luinil, monsieur Perigord es uno de los habitantes que más han colaborado con el entrenamiento de los caballeros en Siberia- me explicó- como habrás notado, es francés"

"Echantè"- salude con una pequeña reverencia

"Tu est françaisse?"-preguntó

"Ne, Je suis argentinee"- expliqué

"Por qué no pasan a tomar un poco de chocolate con torta a mi cafetería? Me encantaría saber cuales son las últimas noticias que llegan del santuario"

Había que admitirlo, el lugar era precioso, una pequeña sala recubierta de madera estaba repleta de mesas con una inmensa chimenea en el fondo, en una de las paredes descansaba una inmensa heladera con docenas de deliciosas tortas

"Están muy ricas"- comenté saboreando aquella torta de chocolate

"Me alegra que así lo crea"- anunció sonriente, mientras mi maestro le daba las noticias del santuario- "cree que sea bueno este cambio en la diosa Athena?"

"Yo no le veo nada de malo, en realidad me agrada más que antes, es más cercana a nosotros, ahora sabemos que le importamos, antes no demostraba nada y uno muchas veces se planteaba si estaba haciendo lo correcto, ya que nunca recibía una respuesta, un agradecimiento"

"Espero que esto no augure nada malo"- meditó Periegord pensativo

"Por lo pronto, si nos disculpa"- alegó mi maestro poniéndose de pie, mientras yo lo imitaba- " quiero mostrarle el pueblo a Luinil"

"Por supuesto, fue un placer"- aceptó el hombre acompañándonos a la puerta

"Menos mal- suspiró mi maestro una vez que nos alejamos, lo mire entre risas- Periegord no es mal tipo, pero siempre quiso ser caballero y le encanta andar metido en los asuntos de política divina, puede tenerte horas, discutiendo sobre eso"

"Mejor entonces que nos hallamos escapado, la verdad es que hoy es mi día libre y quiero olvidarme del santuario por un rato"

"Entonces vamos a divertirnos"- me informó mi maestro con una sonrisa traviesa, tenía que admitirlo, me encantaba aquella expresión. Me condujo por unas cuantas callejuelas, hasta terminar frente al inmenso lago congelado- "tengo pensado enseñarte a patinar"- sonreí para mí misma y lo deje estar. Una vez que nos calzamos los patines que nos habían dado salimos a la pista

"Tené cuida..."- comenzó a explicar, al levantar la vista me vio saludando desde el centro de la pista

"Apresúrese maestro o no va a alcanzarme!"- me burlé y en menos de un segundo se encontraba a mi lado

"Me podrías haber advertido que sabías patinar"- se quejó sonriente. Creo que en cualquier momento me iba a dar un infarto

"Es que quería ver que tan bueno era"- le expliqué- "jugamos una carrera?"

"No me vas a vencer"- murmuró en el momento en el que salíamos disparados

"Lamento informarle que esta frente a una de las mejores patinadoras del mundo"- le anuncié, mientras intentaba atraparme, si lograba hacerlo ya sabía cual sería mi merecido, la peor sesión de cosquillas de mi vida.

"No me va a atrapar!"- me burle mientras a cada uno de sus intentos le deba el esquivazo, hasta que vi el final del lago por lo que me vi obligada a saltar por encima de él, no hay que mencionar su sorpresa al verme escapar detrás suyo

"Muy bien, me rindo"- aceptó por fin Luinil era demasiado buena patinando, eso resultaba obvio. Sus ojos la siguieron al ver las figuras y saltos que la joven desarrollaba, tenía una elegancia increíble, parecía haber nacido sobre el hielo, un suspiro escapó de sus labios

"Vas a terminar de volverme loco"- murmuró antes de dirigirse a su lado

Pasaron la tarde patinando, iban y venían por la pista, mientras muchos se sorprendían de la increíble sincronía que existía entre ellos, luego de ponerse de acuerdo, hacían todos los movimientos, saltaban, caían, giraban, exactamente en el mismo instante

"Su novia patina muy bien"- le indicó a Camus el empleado una vez que devolvieron los patines, el santo de acuario agradeció a los dioses que Luinil se había entretenido conversando con unos chicos

"Es mi discípula"- le explicó con sequedad, y volvió a verla, los jóvenes se amontonaban a su alrededor, pudo sentir aquella puntada en la cabeza, estaba celoso, tremendamente celoso, no podía tolerar ver a esos jóvenes cerca suyo, inconscientemente comenzó a elevar su cosmo

"Son unos babosos"- comentó la joven llegando a su lado

"Esto lo arreglo yo"- aseguró furioso dirigiéndose hacia ellos

"Mejor déjelos maestro"- lo detuvo tomándolo del brazo- "no valen la pena"

Aquel contacto lo detuvo de inmediato, era la primera vez que sentía aquello, la piel de Luinil le pareció suave, como el pétalo de una rosa, suspiró y le sonrió al fin y al cabo tenía razón. Retrasaron el regreso a casa lo más posible, habían disfrutado mucho esa tarde y el llegar implicaba el retorno de sus roles de aprendiz y discípulo, que habían desaparecido, cuando llegaron ya había anochecido y el cielo estaba totalmente descubierto

"No había notado lo distinto que es el cielo de Siberia"- comentó la joven

"Es que se ven otras constelaciones"- explicó Camus, una sonrisa apareció en sus labios

"Esta refrescando"- anunció su discípula- "mejor voy por unas mantas"- al parecer las clases de astronomía regresarían.

**Aca les dejo otro capi, espero que les guste,les repito, si me tardo en subir los capis, cosa que va a pasar, es porque estoy de vacaciones en un pueblo, y acá no tengo pc ;; no me maten, porque no se van a poder enterar del final :P, de todas formas si me dejan reviews no me enojo. Aahhh ya me olvidaba, lo que puse de la virginidad, por muy sorprendente que parezca es cierto, para los griegos la virginidad era algo totalmente distinto que la castidad, inclusive las sacerdotizas de Afrodita eran llamadas virgenes y se "prostituian", por ponerlo de alguna forma, para mantener el templo, y si bien Artemisa es la diosa de la castidad, no iba a arruinar por eso una historia de amor tan bonita, asi que con un pequeño juego de palabras lo enganche (por no decir que lo ate con alambre :P) de todas formas creo que era importante la aclaracion**

**Lady Grayson:** que bueno que te siga gustando mi historia, en cuanto a Camus, como veras lo sigo torturando con más ideas, aunque se lo paso a lo grande con su discípula; Saori en realidad considera a partir de ahora a las chicas como una referencia importante, aunque no se si como hermanas, pero sí son muy buenas amigas, para saber del resto, te va a tocar seguir leyendo :P

**Misao CG:** ya, no seas impaciente, por lo pronto acá tenes un poco más de la pareja Camus/ Luinil, para las otras, te va a tocar esperar un poco más, ya que si bien estan comenzando pienso desarrollarlas un poco más en la otra parte del fic, que va a comenzar en unos pocos capis y es un poco mas seria, en cuanto a la carta, ya vez tremenda alegría para Artemisa, y tambien para Saori, ;) y respecto a Milo... te va a tocar esperar hasta el final :P

**Shadir:**me alegra que te haya gustado el capi, por lo pronto a todo el mundo le esta cayendo bien la nueva Saori, asi que ya ves, todo va demasiado bien jejejje

**Swan-chan:** la verdad yo creo que peor que Artemisa la esta pasando Camus, pero de todas formas las cosas se van a cpmplicar todavía más, en cuanto a los sentimientos, en el próximo capi van a pasar muchas cosas...


	14. cuando los velos se descubren

**Cosas de familia**

Capítulo 14: Cuando los velos se descubren

"En realidad yo la pasé genial"- contaba Saori tirada en la cama aquel domingo

"Adhiero a eso"- comentó Shaina con una sonrisa pícara en los labios, tirada a su lado

"Claro porque ustedes es fueron de vacaciones con sus amores, saben lo aburrido que es pasarse un mes en Siberia??"- me quejé sentada en el suelo

"No se de que te quejas, no imagino un lugar mejor para estar encerrada con la persona que amas- se burlo Marin- alejado del mundo, con la nieve cayendo, la chimenea, la verdad es muy romántico"

"Si, pero descubrí que Camus no es de los que mezclan las cosas- me la pase entrenando y jugando al ajedrez"

"Y que me decis del día que fueron al pueblo?"- quiso saber Shaina con una expresión traviesa

"Si lo decis por los tipos que me molestaban es obvio que es porque soy su discípula"- le expliqué

"Para mí se puso celoso- afirmó Saori con una sonrisa- ya sea porque siente algo por vos, o porque te considera importante como su discípula, en cualquiera de los dos casos esos fueron celos"

"Bah, mejor dejémoslo ahí"- suspiré- "Shaina todavía no nos contaste que tal te fue en tu salida al cine con Ikki"- la amazona se tiño de un chulisimo color tomate

"La verdad es que la pase genial, cada día me gusta más ese pajarito"- nos informo mientras nosotras estallábamos en carcajadas- "Aunque yo no fui la única que tuvo una cita"- al parecer el rojo estaba de moda, porque mi hermanita se transformo en un instante de este color

"Eso no fue una cita- se defendió- fue... una salida entre amigos"

"Si claro, como no, y yo soy la reina de Inglaterra"- se burló Marin

"Seiya y yo solo fuimos a tomar un helado y al parque"- explicó

"Que tierno!!!"- exclame mientras me tiraba encima de ella y comenzaba torturarla con las cosquillas- "por no decirme nada, mala hermana"- sentencié

Dos días después Saori se encontraba con un terrible dolor de estómago mientras yo revisaba el armario

"Estas segura que no queres que me quede?"- le pregunté por milésima vez mientras se retorcía en la cama

"Apolo te va a matar si no vas a esa fiesta- me espetó- vos no te preocupes que voy a estar bien, debe ser algo que me cayó mal"

"Okas, pero, cual crees que me va a quedar mejor?"- quise saber enseñándole dos vestidos

"El celeste, es más demostrativo de quien sos"

"El celeste entonces- acepté- me voy a cambiar a otro lado, así no te molesto ¿Vale?"

"Gracias"- murmuró cuando otra puntada nació en su estomago, y su rostro se desfiguraba en una mueca de dolor

"Decidido, me quedo"- le informé dejando el vestido a un lado- "estas demasiado enferma como para que te deje sola"

"No te preocupes, es el cumpleaños de Apolo, es tu hermano, tenes que ir"

"Vos tambien sos mi hermana"- expliqué

"Sí, pero yo me llene de papas fritas anoche mientras veía una peli, y sería muy injusto que te perdieras el cumpleaños de tu hermano porque yo tuve una comilona"- susurró

"Esta bien, pero si te sentís muy mal me llamas, quiero quedarme tranquila ¿okas?"

"No te preocupes, Shion te va a llamar si las cosas se complican"

"Muy bien, cuidate entonces- murmuré dándole un beso en la frente- y ya sabes, llevo el celu prendido"

Cuando salí de la habitación cargada con mis cosas busqué a Shion y le expliqué donde estaría y que por favor me llamara si las cosas se complicaran, una vez que me hiperjuró que cuidaría bien de Saori, me aventuré a buscar un lugar donde poder cambiarme tranquila sin arriesgarme a que se descubra mi secreto

La verdad, tenía muy poco interés en ir a esa fiesta, de seguro estarían las miles amiguitas de mi hermano revoloteando por el lugar, peleándose por atenderlo y servirlo, probablemente se vanagloriara de alguna de sus últimas aventuras, contando historias en las que supuestamente era un genial cazador, malas noticias hermanito, la diosa de la caza soy yo. Suspire resignada, al fin y al cabo, era mi hermano, el único con el que compartía ambos padres, por muy molesto que fuera.

"Que ahora no saludas?"- preguntó Afrodita mientras pasaba por su casa, inmersa en mis pensamientos

"Ahh??- me sobresalte- perdón Afro, es que estoy en otra"

"¿Pasa algo grave?"- quiso saber con expresión preocupada

"No, no mucho al menos, Saori esta con un terrible dolor de estómago y yo no puedo cuidarla porque tengo un cumpleaños, y como se siente tan mal la deje descansar y no tengo donde cambiarme"- le expliqué

"Eso tiene solución, te cambias acá y listo"

"A sí??? Y como hago para que los caballeros de las otras once casas no me vean bajar las escaleras?" quise saber con escepticismo

"Por si no te enteraste todavía, todas los templos tienen una salida secreta, puedes salir por ahí sin que nadie te vea"- me explicó con cinismo

"Afro, me salvas la vida"- comenté colgándome de su cuello

"Ya entendí, ya entendí"- me explicó descolgándome- "aquella es mi habitación, podes cambiarte tranquila

Hacía media hora la diosa había entrado a su habitación a cambiarse, Afrodita suspiró, en realidad le caía bien esa alocada chica, tenía una personalidad impactantemente seria y responsable en los momentos que debía, pero era entusiasta y divertida, inclusive hasta traviesa en algunos casos, era una chica rara, pero al fin y al cabo ¿qué diosa no lo era?

"Que te parece?"- preguntó una voz a sus espaldas y al voltear sintió que su alma salía de su cuerpo, estaba hermosa, de eso no había duda, lo que lo desconcertaba era encontrar al vivo retrato que Camus llevaba consigo a todos lados, no solo el rostro, sino que el peinado, el vestido, la gargantilla, parecía que el cuadro había sido realizado en ese momento y no tantos meses atrás

"Y estoy bien o que?"- volvió a preguntar Luinil

"Si te queda muy bien todo aquello"- murmuró el caballero aun sin salir de su asombro, Camus había convivido con la mujer de sus sueños durante casi un año y no se había dado cuenta, ella había estado durante este tiempo mucho más cerca que lo que cualquiera podría esperar.

"Ya, si que estas raro- le preguntó Artemisa con extrañeza- ¿Seguro que no te pasa nada?"

"No te preocupes, es solo que... recordé que tengo que hablar algo urgente con Camus ¿me esperas aquí?"

"Sabes que no puedo Afro"- anunció dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla- "ya estoy llegando tarde"- le explicó mientras se alejaba por la puerta que la llevaba fuera del Santuario

Tenía que hablar con Camus, pero ya, su compañero tenía que saberlo, bajo las escaleras a toda velocidad para encontrarse con una vacía casa de Acuario, en Escorpio, de seguro Camus estaba en Escorpio con Milo, se dirigió hacia allí mientras buscaba la mejor forma de decirle a su amigo que era un idiota, ella había estado frente a sus narices todo este tiempo!!!

"Milo, Donde está Camus?"- preguntó una vez en la octava casa

"Yo que se...- murmuró sonámbulo desde el sillón- que chicas más lindas son ustedes"- finalizó abrazando la almohada.

El santo de Picis estaba al borde de un colapso nervioso, ¿dónde se había metido Camus? Intento ubicar su cosmo pero no pudo hacerlo, probablemente estuviera fuera del santuario, en algún lugar alejado. Maldijo para sí mismo en el instante en el que sintió aquel llamado a través del cosmo, el maestro Shion lo necesitaba, al parecer las cosas se estaban complicando allá arriba y él no podía hacer nada para avisarle al santo de Acuario, suspiró resignado dirigiéndose escaleras arriba, el Patriarca lo esperaba en la cumbre

Camus había decidido perderse aquel atardecer, Luinil le había pedido permiso para ir al cumpleaños de su hermano y no volvería hasta la madrugada, aprovecho ese momento de soledad para replantearse muchas cosas, la imagen de su discípula no quería alejarse de su mente por más que él intentara echarla, la recordaba bajo la luz de la luna, empapada por las aguas árticas o patinando a su lado, con total perfección, esa chica se estaba adueñando de su corazón poco a poco, de una forma de la que nunca creyó posible. La idea de que obtuviera la armadura provocaba sentimientos encontrados en él, la aprendiz se había esforzado mucho alcanzarla, pero para él podría significar el derrumbe de todo, ella podía irse de su lado para siempre, o por otro lado quedarse en el Santuario, donde él tendría al menos una oportunidad ya que sería una amazona y ya no su alumna, pero aun así, eso no significaba un final feliz, ya que ella podría amar a cualquier otro caballero

Suspiro exhausto sobre la hierba y encontró aquel papel en su bolsillo, volvió a verla con su impasible mirada de amor absoluto, las pocas imágenes que su memoria guardaba de aquella mujer fueron las que lo destruyeron finalmente, a pasar de los meses transcurridos no había podido solucionar aquel problema, había hablado con Saori varias veces, pero esta le aseguró que no podría decirle nada por ahora; sentía su corazón partirse a la mitad, dividido entre dos mujeres por las que debía decidir, no podía seguir torturándose de esa forma, tenía que terminar con todo aquello, elevó sus ojos al cielo, venía tormenta, al igual que lo hacía en su corazón

Fue en ese instante en el que sintió el llamado del maestro Shion, se puso de pie en un salto y corrió en dirección al recinto principal, al llegar encontró a un preocupado Patriarca que lo veía con pesar

"Ocurre algo grave?"- fue lo primero que quiso saber el caballero de Acuario

"La princesa Saori está enferma, en los últimos 10 minutos comenzó a delirar, ya mande a Afrodita por un médico, pero alguien tiene que quedarse a su lado y yo no puedo, hay demasiadas cosas que hacer hoy"

"no se preocupe maestro Shion, yo me encargo de cuidar a Saori"- aseguró el santo dirigiéndose a la habitación de su diosa, el Patriarca sonrió sorprendido, nunca lo había notado, pero sus chicos habían comenzado a tutear a su diosa, parecían más cercanos a ella, su relación había cambiado mucho, al igual que su joven princesa, tendría que agradecérselo a Artemisa la próxima vez que la vea, por mucho que le hubieran disgustado sus métodos el resultado había sido excelente, las cosas comenzaban a ponerse por fin en orden

Camus llevaba cerca de media hora cuidando a Saori, en realidad la niña estaba mal, muy mal, estaba casi inconsciente a causa de la fiebre y parecía agitarse al tener las puntadas en el estómago, no le agradaba verla así, en sus delirios llamaba a Seiya y, cosa que le sorprendió, a la diosa Artemisa, tenía que admitir que en el último tiempo se había encariñado con ella; volvió a cambiar el paño con agua helada cuando vio correrse el espejo, se puso en guardia y elevó su cosmo, pudo ver una figura, y su corazón comenzó a latir agitado, aquello no podía ser cierto...

"Artemisa"- volvió a llamar Saori, la joven llego hasta la habitación justo antes que el espejo retornara a su lugar, estaba frente a él, tal y como la había soñado, sus miradas se cruzaron un segundo hasta que algo distrajo su atención- "Artemisa"

"Acá estoy hermanita"- aseguró la joven arrodillándose junto a la cama con expresión tierna- "no tendría que haberte dejado sola esta noche"

**Ya se que querran matarme, la verdad puden mandar sus insultos a los señores de LQnav. la unica empresa de internet del pueblo en el que estuve, que al ser la unica vende un servicio a todo el mundo que no sirve para nada y te cobran fortunas, la verdad es que pase varias horas intentando subir un misero capi y se colgaba!!! estoy furiosa, de todas formas no se preocupen que ya les dejo un nuevo capi y espero que les guste, como veran las cosas se empiezan a poner buenas. Dejen sus reviews, porfis,, ya sea si les guusta, si no o si quieren insultarme a mi o a LQnav, estan en todo su derecho por la demora. muy feliz navidad para todos y prometo actualizar antes del año nuevo!!!**

**Shadir**: es cierto, el pobresito de Camus va a tener una buena frustracion cuando se entere de la verdad

**Lady Grayson:** en verdad es todo un alivio, la pobresita de Luinil tenía todo uhnn dolor de cabeza con eso, pero ya vez que lindos son esos dos juntos

**Cedrica:** desgraciadamente Milo ya tiene dueña, pero podes elegir a cualquier otro de los santos, no hay problema, me alegra que te guste mi historia y espero que te guste este capi

**Nice:** a camus le va tocar sufrir un poquito, pero no mucho, me alegra que te guste mi historia, y espero que te guste el capi, en cuanto a la escena romantica, todas las parejitas del fic tendran la suya, asi que no dudes que marin y aioria tambien la tenderan, pero un poco más adelante

**Juntao19**: me alegra que te guste mi fic, y como ya explique antes, no es que no lo continue, sino que no lo pude actualizar, no te preocupes que ya tengo el final en mi cabeza y esta pateando ahí para que lo escriba


	15. cuando las cosas se complican

**Cosas de familia**

Capítulo 15: Cuando las cosas se complican

El corazón de Camus latía a una velocidad desorbitada, parecía que intentara escapar de su pecho para estar junto a ella, la joven se encontraba de rodillas, mirando a Saori con la más tierna de las expresiones, acariciaba su frente, y susurraba palabras dulces a su oído, la preocupación que ella sentía podía trasmitirla a través de su piel, sus gestos, en verdad Camus podía percibir, la tristeza que sentía al ver así a Athena

"Artemisa"- volvió a repetir su diosa mientras tomaba la mano de la joven

"No te preocupes, vas a estar bien"- le aseguró, el corazón del santo de Acuario se detuvo ¿Artemisa? Era por eso que Saori no le había dicho nada, esa diosa llevaba al menos varios meses en el Santuario, (teniendo en cuenta cuando la habían visto sus amigos y él mismo aquella vez) algo extraño debería estar pasando para que se guardara ese secreto con tal celo.

"No puedo quitarte el dolor con mi poder, pero al menos puedo bajarte la fiebre"- le informó la diosa de la caza colocando su mano sobre la frente de su hermana, Camus vio un pequeño brillo blanco y luego Athena abrió los ojos

"Gracias- susurró con debilidad- sabes que fue lo que se me paso por la cabeza mientras tenía fiebre? Al igual que vos yo soy una diosa virgen, por mucho que lo ame nunca voy a poder estar con él"

"Este no es el momento de pensar en esas cosas, tenes que ponerte bien- le afirmo Artemisa, luego miro a Camus con una sonrisa, y volvió a ver a su hermanita- y si te hace sentir mejor, se puede mantener la virginidad aun teniendo una pareja, se basa en mantener la pureza de la relación, nunca considerarlo como algo instintivo, sino como algo sagrado, así se puede ser virgen durante toda la eternidad"- una pequeña sonrisa nació en los labios de la enferma Athena, justo antes que otra puntada la atacara, un grito de dolor se escapó de sus labios; el santo pudo ver la expresión de desesperación en el rostro de Artemisa, sintió el corazón estrujársele en su interior, si seguía así iba a volverse loco

"Qué es lo que pasa?"- preguntó preocupado Shion entrando a la habitación

"Por qué no me avisaste?- le increpó la diosa enojada- te pedí..."

"Estaba en eso, pero no contestabas- le explicó Shion con su eterna calma- ya envié a Afrodita por el médico, no se porque se tardarán tanto"- la joven buscó en su cartera

"la put... se le acabó la batería"- murmuró enseñando el celular- "lo siento Shion, estoy muy preocupada"

"No se preocupe princesa Artemisa, es por demás de comprensible- explicó y volviéndose al chico de Acuario- Camus, acompáñame, supongo que la princesa prefiere hacerse cargo de cuidar de Athena"- la joven asintió y muy a su pesar el caballero tuvo que dejar aquella habitación.

Grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar a todos los chicos dorados en aquella habitación, y también a Shaina y Marin

"Como esta Saori?"- quiso saber esta última, a pesar de que no podía ver su rostro podía reconocer la tristeza y preocupación por el tono de su voz

"Ella esta mal, le duele mucho el estómago, le dan unas puntadas que parece que la estuvieran acuchillando- explicó- pero ella ya le bajó la fiebre"- los demás lo miraron extrañados, mientras Shaina suspiró con alivio

"Ella está adentro?"- quiso saber

"Sí entro por un pasaje..."- continuo el caballero

"Sí, el del espejo, eso ya lo sabemos, pero creí que tenía una fiesta"- le explicó la amazona de Ophiucus

"No se como se haya enterado, el punto es que está ahí adentro"- susurró con extrañeza, le sorprendió el que las amazonas estuvieran tan enteradas de las actividades de ambas diosas, especialmente de la presencia de Artemisa, que había estado tan celosamente oculta para todo el resto

"Se puede saber de quien demonios están hablando?"- quiso saber Milo exasperado

"De Artemisa, ¿de quien más?"- observó la chica de águila como si hablara del clima, mientras la expresión de los santos se transformaba a incredulidad, las amazonas se pusieron a cuchichear entre ellas, mientras Camus se acercó a sus compañeros

"Sabes lo que hace acá Artemisa?"- preguntó Shura

"No tengo idea, al parecer las chicas están más informadas que yo, lo que si les puedo decir, es que la mujer que está ahí adentro es ella"- aseguró el caballero de Acuario sacando el papel de su bolsillo, la expresión de incredulidad de sus compañeros era única

"Me estas queriendo decir que pasaste todos estos meses como un idiota enamorado de una diosa virgen???"- se sobresaltó Milo

"En verdad si que te metiste en un lío grande"- le informó Aioros con expresión preocupada, pero contra todo aquello había una sonrisa extraña en los labios de su amigo

"Según lo que escuche que le explicaba a Athena, ambas pueden seguir siendo vírgenes si a pesar de unirse a un hombre mantienen su pureza, teniendo conciencia de que ese es un acto sagrado"- les explicó

"Eso significa"- susurró Saga

"Que todavía estas en carrera!"- completó Milo con felicidad

"Crees que le haya dicho todo?"- murmuró Shaina con curiosidad

"No sé, supongo que no estaría tan tranquilo si así fuera"- le explicó Marin

"De todas formas está sonriendo demasiado, estamos hablando de Camus, por todos los dioses!!"

"Es cierto, pero de todas formas nosotras no podemos hacer nada"- aseguró la amazona de Águila- "no me gustaría meter la pata"

"Tenes, razón, pero a mí nadie me quita la idea de que los chicos están en algo raro"

"Voy a ver que averiguo"- aseguró Marin dirigiéndose hacia Aioria y preguntando a los demás con inocencia- "De qué hablaban?"

"De nada"- aseguró Milo- "Cosas"

"Ya, y por eso se callaron cuando llegué?"- quiso saber

"Cosas de seguridad del Santuario, mi vida"- le mintió Aioria en el instante en que llegaba el médico

Agradecí a todos los dioses haberme dado cuenta la disminución del cosmo de mi hermanita antes de llegar a la fiesta, me dolía verla de aquella forma, estaba tan débil, sufriendo tanto, cada puntada era más fuerte y sus gritos retumbaban por todo el lugar, lo que peor me hacía sentir era el hecho de no poder hacer nada para ayudarla, solo bajarle la fiebre, mientras aguardaba la llegada del médico.

"creo que Camus se quedó sorprendido al verte"- aseguró Athena en voz baja, ya no tenía fuerzas casi ni para hablar

"Supongo que sí, pero de todas formas no sabe quien soy"- le expliqué acomodando las sabanas a su alrededor

"Tarde o temprano te va a tocar decirselo"- le espetó

"Eso ya veré como lo soluciono yo, vos descansa y no te hagas problema por todas esas cosas"

"El te ama"- me informó en el momento en que abrían la puerta

"Llegó el médico"- me indicó Shion

**En el Olimpo**:

"No puedo creer que no haya ido- bufó Hades, las cosas no habían salido como esperaba y eso lo ponía de muy mal humor- no fue al cumpleaños de su hermano, estamos hablando de su propio hermano!"

"Tal vez haya sospechado"- explicó Afrodita molesta, el dios del inframundo no estaba cumpliendo su parte del trato

"Lo último que supe de ella era que Zeus la envió en una misión especial- murmuró más molesto- el problema es que no se donde, cuando o como era esa misión"

"La sumo sacerdotisa visitó mi santuario hace un par de meses, reviso algunos pergaminos, pero no nos dio muchos datos sobre el tema, al parecer tenía algo que ver con la virginidad"

"Era la trampa perfecta, llevarla hasta la fiesta y allí apresarla, no era la gran cosa, pero no, a la señorita se le ocurre no ir"- al parecer se estaba poniendo furioso- "Esa niña me va a poner histérico"

"Calmate un poco- le rogó la diosa de la belleza- quien sabe, tal ves tuvo un problema"- se preocupo, en realidad era una mujer hermosa, pero era un poco... como decirlo... inocente?? O idiota, como prefieran, en todo su narcisismo no se daba cuenta de que la estaban utilizando, y de mala manera, se estaba cavando la tumba solita y esta vez le costaría salir del poso

**En el Santuario:**

Afrodita subía las escaleras a toda velocidad cargando al médico, el pobre tipo casi se desmaya al ver las escaleras, pero su mente divagaba por otros senderos, las casas del zodiaco que estaba atravesando estaban vacías, era probable que ya todos supieran de la enfermedad de Athena y esperaran arriba para ver que era lo que ocurría, esperaba, al menos poder encontrar a Camus, tenía que decirle aquello ya, o explotaría en cualquier instante, todavía no podía creer lo idiotas que habían sido, la habían buscado por todos lados, inclusive habían sacado las posibilidades de que fuera alguna de las amazonas, pero a ninguno se le había ocurrido la idea de que pudiera ser Luinil, aquella dulce y alegre chica, que era ni más ni menos la propia discípula de Camus.

Dejó al médico en la puerta y buscó a Camus con la mirada, se encontraba con Milo y Aioros conversando en un rincón

"Ya sé quien es"- murmuró llegando a su lado

"Llegaste tarde"- le informó el caballero de Sagitario

"Ya sabemos que es Artemisa"- le explicó Milo con una sonrisa extraña- "Ahora tenemos que ver como dar el flechazo"

"Es que no entienden lo que les digo- Afrodita se estaba poniendo nervioso, ese no era el mejor de sus días- SE quien es"

"Mejor calmate"- le explicó Camus en el momento en que la puerta se habría y la joven diosa salía de la habitación, todos los caballeros dorados la miraron sorprendidos, en verdad era hermosa, el retrato de Camus era totalmente fiel a la realidad, pero no mostraba aquella frustración y preocupación en sus ojos

"Estoy agotada"- explicó Artemisa sentándose junto a las amazonas en un cómodo sofá

"No es para menos"- murmuró Marin con una sonrisa- ¿ella está bien no es así?"

"Al menos mantiene el sentido del humor"- explicó la diosa- "Afro, me harías el favor de alcanzarme algo para tomar?"- los dorados miraron a Picis con odio

"Claro Luinil- comentó remarcando el nombre- ya te lo traigo"- los ojos de los demás se abrieron como platos, mientras Camus hacía un esfuerzo por procesar todo aquello, miro a la joven con extrañeza, no podía ser posible

"Esta vez si que la liaste Afro"- comentó la chica con resignación

**No me matennnnn!!!! ( ayanami cubriendose de los piedrasos) ya sé que soy muy mala por dejarlo ahí, pero si me matan no van a enterarse como sigue, la verdad es que como el titulo lo dice de acá en adelante siguen tres o cuatro capis en lo que todo se complica, y mucho, pero no les adelanto más..., espero que les guste este capi y prometo actualizar antes del 31 si me es posible. no se olviden de dejar sus reviews, sus opiniones son indispensables para mí.**

**Shadir**: ya vez que puedo ser mucho peor aun, creo que ahora sí a Camus le va a dar un infarto :Pjejejje

**Misao CG:** como vos misma lo dijiste transforme a Apolo en el hermano mayor de Artemisa, el motivo es que las relaciones entre mellizos son muy distintas a las de los hermanos que no lo son, no entiendo bien porque pero es así, y yo necesitaba un distanciamiento entre los hermanos en esta historia, y a los mellizos eso le es algo dificil, es un pequeño cambio para poder llevar a cabo la historia, en cuanto a Saori, ya te enteraras en el próximo capi que es lo que la tiene tan enferma; y.. respecto a Camus, yo creo que si no muere de un infarto en el final de este capi, ya no se muere con nada P

**Calipso**: me alegra que te haya gustado tanto mi fic,como veras no se traumó demasiado porque fuera una diosa virgen, pero ahora... en realidad las cosas se van a complicar mucho

**NICE:** no te preocupes por tu escena que vas a tenerla, aunque eso será más llegando al final, como veras el final del capi anterior no es nada comparado con el final de este, por lo que estan admitidos todo tipo de insultos, espero que te guste este capi, y mu feliz año nuevo para ti si no nos leemos


	16. una espera y un adios

**Cosas de familia**

Capítulo 16: Una espera y un adiós

"Esta vez si que la liaste Afro"- murmuré con mala cara mientras mi maestro abría los ojos como platos, creo que le iba a dar algo..

"Explícalo ya"- comentó con total seriedad, y por primera vez en tanto tiempo tuve miedo de su expresión, no sabía exactamente si era furia o frustración en aquellos ojos azules

"La verdad es que mi padre Zeus me envió aquí hace un tiempo- comencé a explicar poniéndome de pie mientras caminaba nerviosa por el lugar- Saori necesitaba ayuda, las cosas no funcionaban como debían ser, a ninguno de ustedes les importaba su diosa"- un murmullo comenzó a recorrer la sala, al parecer todos estaban de acuerdo con eso, pero la expresión de mi maestro seguía dándome algo de miedo, por no decir pánico- "fue entonces cuando decidí que la mejor forma de ayudarla sería desde dentro y conseguí una orden para que me entrenaran, si yo conocía sus necesidades podría transmitírselas a ella, mostrarle la realidad y sacarla de esa caja de cristal"

"El punto es que debía saberlo la menor cantidad de gente posible"- explicó Marin por mí- "nosotras lo supimos desde el principio, porque ella nos pidió ayuda"

"Yo me enteré hace unos meses- continuó Afrodita- la verdad es que veía continuamente como subía hacia el recinto y coincidía con los momentos en los que había agitación, así que le obligué a decirme la verdad"

"Podrías haber avisado antes"- comentó Milo en su oído de una forma en que solo el caballero pudo explicar

"Vi su rostro hoy, imbécil"- le respondió este en voz baja

"Ese es el motivo por el que estoy aquí y por el que les mentí a todos- susurré- lo lamento, no quería mentirles pero no había otra forma"

"Lo entendemos- murmuró Aioria- creíste hacer lo correcto, y de alguna forma lo hiciste, sino nosotros hoy no estaríamos aquí"

"no te culpamos por lo que hiciste"- murmuró Shaka con tranquilidad

"Gracias, no saben lo importante que es eso para mí"- murmuré y volví a ver a mi maestro

"Podríamos hablar afuera?"- quiso saber con una extraña expresión. Lo seguí hasta la entrada del recinto, junto a las escaleras había un pequeño jardín con bancos y una barandilla que servía como mirador desde donde se veía casi todo el Santuario

"Por qué no me lo dijiste?"-preguntó, la noticia le había caído peor de lo que esperaba

"Tuve miedo"- susurré apoyándome sobre la baranda dándole la espalda, la pálida luz de la luna llena bañaba todo el lugar, en verdad era un paisaje de ensueño

"miedo- repitió detrás de mí- es eso lo que te provoco, miedo?"

"No diga estupideces"- le espeté- "lo que tuve fue miedo a que no quisiera entrenarme, a que me repudiara, no lo hubiera soportado"

"La que está diciendo estupideces ahora sos vos- continuó- después de todo lo que pasamos juntos no confiabas en mí lo suficiente como para decírmelo?"

"Estuve a punto de decirlo muchas veces, no quería tener secretos con usted maestro- voltee a verlo- aunque le parezca idiota decirlo en este momento, se transformó en alguien muy importante para mí, pero cada vez que lo hacía el miedo me invadía"- sentí en ese instante como mis ojos comenzaron a arder, no podía, no debía permitirme llorar, no podía dar tal muestra de debilidad

"Y después de tanto tiempo no te diste cuenta de cómo soy realmente- Camus estaba subiendo el tono, algo realmente inusitado en él- no te diste cuenta que podías confiar en mí, que no te delataría, por todos los dioses!! Confiaste en Afrodita y no en mí que soy tu propio maestro!!!"- una lágrima rebelde rodó por mi mejilla, ya no podía contenerla, él tenía razón, lo había traicionado, lo había engañado durante todo el año que vivimos juntos y ahora estaba furioso conmigo; el hombre que había robado mi corazón estaba frente a mi indignado por la forma en la que le había mentido, me repudiaba, y sabía que por más que lo intentara las cosas nunca volverían a ser como antes

"Lo siento"- aseguré bajando la cabeza- "tiene razón si no quiere volver a dirigirme la palabra en su vida"- él suspiró

"Ya no llores- murmuró secando con su dedo la única lágrima que había osado salir de mis ojos- supongo que todo esto fue demasiado para los dos- continuo abrazándome con ternura- yo tambien lo siento"- nos quedamos abrazados un instante que se me hizo interminable, parecía que el resto del mundo se hubiera congelado, que no existiera nada más que nosotros dos, un hombre y una mujer abrazados bajo la luz de la luna.

Al separarnos mi maestro me veía de una forma extraña, sus ojos brillaban de una manera especial, dio un paso hacía mí y la ridícula idea de que me iba a besar se cruzó por mi mente

"Princesa Artemisa, el médico quiere hablar con usted"- me explicó Shion llegando a nuestro lado

"Voy para allá"- murmuré mientras saludaba a mi maestro con la cabeza y me alejaba en dirección al recinto, esta vez ya no había vuelta atrás, a pesar de todo él jamás de lo perdonaría

Camus no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, no podía haber sido tan idiota, los últimos seis meses se los había pasado sufriendo por la indecisión para que en realidad solo fuera una mujer, Luinil y Artemisa eran una misma persona y él como un idiota se había enamorado de ambas, suspiró sentado en aquel banco, el maestro Shion al verlo tan frustrado había preferido dejarlo a solas, y seguir a la diosa hasta el recinto principal

Jamás podría perdonárselo, todavía no entendía muy bien por que había actuado así, la chica podía tener sus secretos, eso era claro, pero no podía dejar de sentirse traicionado en el fondo, y el problema no era de Camus el maestro, sino de Camus el hombre, que la amaba con toda su alma y le dolía saber que ella podía guardarle algún secreto

"Pero ella nunca demostró corresponderme"- susurró en voz alta, entonces ¿qué debía hacer? La joven había aceptado que él era alguien muy especial para ella pero ¿hasta que punto?¿hasta donde llegaría el cariño de la diosa por él? Mil ideas se agolpaban en su mente cegándolo por completo, a pesar de su enojo no había soportado verla llorar, deseaba consolarla, no volver a ver esa expresión jamás, verla sonreír radiante de por vida, nunca podría perdonarse el haberla hecho llorar, y pensar que había estado a punto de besarla, no había podido resistirse a la tentación al verla bañada por la luz de la luna, con sus enormes ojos brillantes y sus grandes labios.

"Estas hecho un lío ¿no?"- murmuró Milo sentándose a su lado

"La amo con locura"- le aseguró su amigo con frustración

* * *

"Cuanto dura la operación?"- quiso saber Seiya en la sala de espera, parecía un gato enjaulado yendo de un lado para otro

"Una hora- le informé- si todo sale bien no va a durar más de eso"

"Todo esto me pone muy nervioso"- susurró Hyoga sentándose a mi lado

"Es bueno saber que Saori quiso vernos antes de entrar a la sala de operaciones"- susurró Shun- "Mu fue muy amable en teletransportarnos desde Tokio hasta aquí"

"Saori no le dio muchas opciones"- comentó Shaina medio dormida sobre el hombro de Ikki, la noche había sido muy larga, el médico había diagnosticado apendicitis, la tenían que operar lo antes posible, y la diosa se había encaprichado con que no entraría al quirófano sin despedirse de sus chicos favoritos; la verdad era que estaba aterrorizada, tenía miedo de no salir de allí y quería que sus amigos tuvieran un buen recuerdo de ella. Por más que le aseguramos que todo saldría bien, para dejarla tranquila trajimos a los de bronce

"La verdad es que no termino de entender bien cual es tu relación con ella"- preguntó Seiya por milésima vez, ahora entendía los comentarios de los demás de su inteligencia, en realidad era corto, no me explicaba como Saori podía estar enamorada de él

"Soy la reencarnación de Artemisa- volví a explicar- soy medio hermana de Saori por parte de padre, también soy hija de Zeus, pero con otra madre"

"Todavía me cuesta digerirlo- murmuró Hyoga- aunque comprendo porque tu cosmos era tan fuerte cuando peleamos"

"Y eso que hasta intenté disimularlo"- susurré entre risas

"Yo pase cuatro meses intentando que descubriera su cosmos"- aseguró Camus con sequedad llegando con una ronda de café

"Nunca va a perdonármelo"- murmuré tomando el café y bajando la cabeza, desde que se había enterado de la verdad mi maestro parecía furioso conmigo, no era para menos, le había mentido inescrupulosamente por casi un año, no podía pretender otra cosa, pero mi corazón se destrozaba con su frialdad

"Saori cambió mucho en estos meses"- susurró Shiryu- "cumpliste muy bien con tu deber"

"En realidad hasta a mí me cayó simpática- aseguró Ikki- por más que se tome mi cerveza"

"por fin se está permitiendo tener una vida más normal- acepto Shaina- sin que eso signifique dejar sus responsabilidades a cargo del Santuario"- aquellas palabras devolvieron una pequeña sonrisa a mi rostro, había cumplido mi misión, no importaba los daños sentimentales que esto causar, mi trabajo ya había terminado, apenas Saori se recuperara volvería a casa, había estado demasiado tiempo fuera y ya era tiempo que regresara a Éfesos

"En que estas pensando?"- quiso saber Shaina, al parecer mi rostro delataba mis tristezas

"En que muy pronto voy a regresar a casa- expliqué con tristeza, Camus abrió los ojos sorprendido- ya no tengo nada por que quedarme, terminé mi trabajo"

"Todo salió bien"- anunció el médico mientras atravesaba la puerta

* * *

Aquellas palabras resonaban en su mente

"muy pronto voy a regresar a casa, ya no tengo nada por que quedarme, terminé mi trabajo", esas palabras habían terminado de destruirlo, ella no tenía nada por que quedarse, él no podría retenerla a su lado, sentía su corazón partirse una y mil veces al pensar en no volver a verla, ella se iría, y no le importaría dejarlo con el corazón destrozado, sufriendo por un amor el cual jamás había podido confesar.

Ese era el punto clave, sin confesar, pero era una idiotez aquella idea, ella no se quedaría por que él le manifestara sus sentimientos, se marcharía sonriente, burlándose de lo iluso que había sido, lo suyo era imposible, ya no había marcha atrás. Había pasado ya una semana desde la operación de Saori y él no se atrevía a verla a los ojos, no podía tolerar tenerla tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos, su amor nunca había sido tan imposible como ahora, cuando los velos habían sido descubiertos, ella partiría hoy y no volvería a verla; el día parecía haber nacido soleado solo para contrastar con su estado de ánimo, no quería verla alejarse, no la despediría

Aquel día el sol brillaba con fuerza, y un remolino de sentimientos me invadía, desde aquella noche en la que todo se había descubierto Camus no me había dirigido la palabra, luego de que Saori saliera del quirófano el santo de acuario se había esfumado, y parecía esquivarme continuamente, el único hombre que amé en mi vida me repudiaba, lo mejor sería regresar a casa e intentar olvidar todo aquello, tenía que sacarlo de mi corazón, él me odiaba, no podía vivir de fantasías

"No tenes que irte tan pronto"- aseguró Saori en las puertas del templo de Aries, junto a Milo, Aioria, Mu, Afrodita, Marin, Shaina y los de bronce

"Va a ser lo mejor, vos estas bien y ellos van a saber cuidarte"- le expliqué abrazándola

"pero..."- comenzó

"Ya esta decidido- le espeté- va a ser lo mejor para todos"- susurré mirando escaleras arriba, él no había venido a despedirme, era claro que nunca le importaría, me había entrenado, nada más, yo lo había engañado y con eso borrado todo el cariño que el santo de acuario podría tenerle a su discípula- "Me hubiera gustado despedirme de él- le expliqué a Milo, quien me abrazó con fuerza- pero entiendo que no quiera verme, si algún día me perdona, díganle que las puertas de Éfesos siempre estarán abiertas para él, al igual que para todos ustedes"

"No te preocupes- me aseguró el caballero de Escorpión- te prometo cuidarlo tan bien como lo hiciste vos durante este año"

"Cuídense, y no se olviden de visitarme"- susurré subiendo al auto y alejándome a toda velocidad, unas lágrimas invadieron mi rostro, por más que lo intentara jamás podría olvidar lo ocurrido en ese lugar.

"Acaba de irse"- murmuró Milo llegando a su lado, Camus se encontraba acostado en la hierba, en el mismo lugar en el que hasta hace un tiempo tenían sus clases de astronomía

"Es mejor así"- susurró con frialdad

"Ni si quiera intentaste impedirlo, la dejaste ir como si nada- explotó por fin el caballero de Escorpio- es que no tuviste la valentía de decirle lo que sentías?? Al fin y al cabo sos un cobarde"

"No vuelvas a repetir eso nunca- le increpó el chico de acuario- ella estaba demasiado lejos para mí, mas de lo que nunca imagine"

"En realidad estaba mucho más cerca de lo que creías"- murmuró el escorpión, alejándose, él había reconocido aquella tristeza en los ojos de la chica, era la misma que vislumbraba en los ojos de su amigo

**Ya les dejo otro capi, para que no quieran matarme, peo vuelvo a salir de viaje, por los que no se si voy a poder actualizar la próxima semana, aunque prometo hacer lo posible, espero que les guste este capi y me dejen sus reviews, muy feliz año nuevo para todos y que sean felices!!!**

**Shadir:** la pobre Saori lo que tiene en realidad es una tamaña apendicitis, por lo que tubo que pasar por el quirofano, pero todo va a estar bien, en cuanto a Afrodita, Luinil va a tener demasiadas cosas en la cabeza como para poder retarlo, van a pasar muchas cosas en los próximos capis. Feliz año nuevo!!!

**gysellemaxwellminamino**: ya ves como actualice rápido, espero que te guste este capi y lo disfrutes Feliz año nuevo!!!

**HADA**: en verdad me da guste que te guste esta historia, noo sabía que e gustara Saint Seiya, pero mucho mejor entonces!!! a todo esto felicitaciones por tu fic de lotr, me encanta, muchos saludos, nos seguimos leyendo Feliz año nuevo!!!


	17. una triste sorpresa

**Cosas de familia**

Capítulo 17: una triste sorpresa

La imagen que se presentaba ante mis ojos era única, el sol se ponía, con su combinación de rojos, naranjas y violetas, sobre las múltiples islas del mar Egeo, la suave brisa acariciaba mi rostro, mientras el barco llegaba a su destino. Hubiera sido mucho más rápido el viaje en avión, pero con lo destrozada que estaba ver aquellos paisajes me había devuelto un poco de la fortaleza que había dejado en el santuario, o para que negarlo, en la casa de Acuario, otra vez estaba pensando en él, por muchos esfuerzos que hiciera parecía no poder sacarlo de mi cabeza, ni hablar de mi corazón.

El viaje había durado toda la tarde, y había logrado calmar las tristezas de mi corazón, llevaba mucho tiempo fuera, y no quería que mis amigas me vieran mal, por lo que creí haber tomado la decisión correcta; quería darles una sorpresa, y llegar de improviso, además así podría encontrarlas in fraganti si estaban en alguna de sus travesuras, aunque las cosas hay que llamarlas por su nombre y la peor de todas era yo, por lo que las cosas no podían estar tan mal, además Edith era una persona responsable; en ese momento aun no sabia lo equivocada que estaba.

Una vez que descargaron los bolsos alquilé un auto y me dirigí a toda velocidad hacia mi templo

"Me cuesta creer que Camus sea tan idiota"- murmuró la joven diosa mientras conversaba con sus amigo sentados en el jardín

"Se lo merece por estúpido"- agregó Shaina tomando una galletita de las tantas que había esparcidas por el mantel

"Esta sufriendo demasiado, no creo que tengamos que ser tan duras con él"- acotó Marin

"De todas formas es un idiota"- sentenció Saori

"De qué hablan?"- quiso saber Hyoga sin entender

"De que Camus era el único que podía hacer que Luinil se quede"- respondió Milo para sorpresa de las chicas

"Creo que ya me estoy pareciendo a Seiya, pero no entiendo"- murmuró el cisne mientras los demás reían, a excepción de Seiya que se le había tirado encima y le daba unos coscorrones, a una cara de enfado de Saori, el Pegaso volvió a su lugar

"Ella amaba tanto a Camus como él a ella"- explicó Shaina por fin, a lo que la expresión del discípulo de Acuario cambio de repente ¿su maestro enamorado??? Eso era demasiado fuerte, aunque era verdad que el tiempo que estuvo con él en el viaje anterior lo había notado cambiado, más alegre, simpático, ahora que lo pensaba...

"Pero Camus estaba enamorado de Artemisa, no de Luinil- explicó Milo- él soñó con ella varios meses antes de que llegara y se enamoró, luego la vio una vez a la distancia y el día que internaron a Saori"

"Él sí amaba a Luinil- le corrigió Saori- pero le daba vergüenza admitirlo, por eso nunca te lo dijo- Milo tenía los ojos abiertos como platos- sabía que le ibas a hacer la vida imposible, conmigo lo hablo varias veces, el pobre tenía un trauma por estar enamorado de dos mujeres para terminar siendo la misma, me daba una pena, encima yo no podía decirle nada"

"Esto es demasiado fuerte para mí"- murmuró Hyoga

"Supongo que la idea de enterarte que tu maestro esta enamorado no debe ser muy fácil de procesar"- murmuró Shiryu

"no es eso- susurró pensativo- el muy estúpido la dejó ir!!!!!"- concluyó frustrado- "era la chica perfecta y dejó que se le escape de las manos"

"él cree que ella no lo ama"- explicó Milo con seriedad- "la verdad es que yo no había notado sus sentimientos hasta esta mañana, todavía me cuesta creer que ella le correspondiera, en verdad nunca lo demostró"

"Hombres"- bufó Saori

"Nunca van a entender las indirectas"- apoyó Shaina mientras sus ojos se desviaban instintivamente hacia Ikki

"Eyyy, que no todos somos así"- contradijo Milo ofendido

"Milo, vos ni siquiera entendés las directas cuando una chica te dice que no"- se burló Marin

"Al fin y al cabo nada les viene bien"- se quejó

"El punto es que tenemos que hacer que esos dos vuelvan a verse"- sentenció Hyoga con decisión

"Lo mejor va a ser que esperemos, no podemos forzar a Camus, él aun no lo supera"- aseguró Shun

"No lo supera??, que sutil- murmuro Milo- esa es una forma bonita de decir que está intratable?"

"Tenemos que esperar, ya se le pasará con el tiempo"- aseguró Ikki mientras todos lo miraban extrañados, no esperaban que él se interesara por algo así- "que?? O por qué creen que me desaparezco todo el tiempo, cuando uno está mal necesita estar solo"

"Supongo que estamos todos de acuerdo"- anunció Seiya

Camus suspiró, cada lugar de la casa parecía traerle un recuerdo distinto de la joven, la había dejado ir, Milo había tenido razón, era un cobarde que no se atrevió a confesarle su amor a la mujer que amaba, ni siquiera se lo había permitido, era extraño, pero ya no se sentía traicionado, se sentía decepcionado, pero de sí mismo, ella se había escapado de entre sus dedos y él no había hecho nada por evitarlo. Jamás se lo perdonaría.

Comenzó a preparar la cena, tendría que volver a acostumbrarse a comer solo, otra vez se hundiría en su mundo de tristezas y silencios, ella ya no estaba con sus sonrisas, fiestas sorpresas y comentarios graciosos, ya nadie fastidiaría a Milo dentro de esa casa, Luinil se había ido y no volvería

Tenía que olvidarla, pero se le hacia imposible, inclusive en sus sueños seguía infiltrándose, todo parecía tener su aroma, su color, su brillo, aquella era una casa triste, al igual que su dueño.

Se sentó en la mesa y miro el plato de comida con asco, la revolvió varias veces con el tenedor y suspiró

"Ni hambre tengo"- afirmo levantándose y llevando el plato a la heladera, se dirigió a su cuarto y se tiró en la cama, poco a poco se fue quedando dormido

Estaba llegando al templo en el momento en que mi vista captó algo que me costó creer, a pesar de ser de noche pude percibir que las cosas no estaban tal y como las había dejado, en la entrada se apostaban dos extraños guardias hombres, que obviamente no tenían nada que ver conmigo, un nudo nació en mi garganta al darme cuenta quienes eran, el muy maldito había atacado mi templo mientras yo estaba en Atenas, y ni siquiera había hecho las cosas limpiamente, deje el auto en un recodo del camino y tome uno de los tantos pasadizos subterráneos que tenía el templo, Thanatos e Hipnos no me verían cruzar la entrada, pero en cuanto me encargara de liberar a las chicas, todo volvería a su lugar, con ellos muy lejos

Aquel camino era mi favorito, obviamente terminaba en mi habitación, cual no fue mi sorpresa al encontrarme allí con Edith, estaba totalmente demacrada, su hermoso rostro estaba agrietado a causa de los golpes y la escasa alimentación, su otrora brillante cabello rubio, se adhería a su rostro a causa de la mugre y sangre que la cubrían, su túnica estaba destrozada

"Luinil"- murmuró en un susurró intentando levantarse de la cama con cara de pánico

"Qué fue lo que paso aquí?" – pregunté con preocupación, ver a mi amiga de aquella forma me hizo enfurecer, Hades podría darse por muerto en cuanto pusiera mis manos sobre él

"Atacaron mientras yo estaba en Chipre, eran cientos, las chicas no pudieron hacerles frente, cuando yo llegué me tomaron prisionera en esta habitación y lo único que quieren es a vos, tenes que escapar"- me explicó con desesperación mientras me sentaba a su lado en la cama

"Alguna... alguna de las chicas murió?"- quise saber, no soportaría saber que alguna de mis amigas ya no estaría, todo aquello era mi culpa, por haberlas dejado solas tanto tiempo, pero no se repetiría

"Esa no es su intención- me explicó- las necesitan vivas, las chicas están prisioneras en una especie de tubos criogénicos, ninguna murió, fueron muy cuidadosos en eso, aunque todavía no puedo entender porqué"

"Esto no se va a quedar así"- suspiré levantándome de la cama y dando un paso hacia el armario, en un alejado rincón había una caja de color plateado, la tome y saqué de la mochila que llevaba aquel leotardo azul y negro que había consistido mi ropa de entrenamiento durante los meses anteriores, no sabía muy bien porqué había necesitado empacarlo, pero ahora me venía perfecto, cargué la caja como una mochila por sus tirantes y miré a mi amiga con seriedad

"Hacia donde vas?"- quiso saber con preocupación

"Al Olimpo, mi padre debe enterarse de esto, Hades quebrantó las reglas de las batallas entre Dioses al no presentarse ante mí con una declaración de guerra- le expliqué- además el no puede tomar control de este santuario hasta no haberme derrotado"

"Pero él es un dios guerrero"- susurró

"Y yo soy la diosa de la caza, la mejor arquero de todo el Olimpo y pase el último año aprendiendo las técnicas de los hielos de los caballeros de Athena, creo que con eso vamos a estar a mano"- le aseguré mientras se escuchaba un ruido del otro lado de la puerta

"Tenes que irte, no te pueden agarrar"- me apuró Edith, asentí en silencio mientras volvía a abrir el pasadizo secreto

"Por qué no escapaste por aquí?"- le pregunté extrañada, ella conocía tan bien como yo esa salida

"Porque intento descubrir por los túneles como rescatar a las chicas"- me informó-"pero salir para comunicarme contigo hubiera sido muy peligroso para todas, quien sabe que les harían a ellas si no me encuentran aquí"

"Las voy a sacar de esto"- le anuncie mientras cerraba el pasaje

"con quien hablabas?"- pude escuchar la voz masculina del otro lado- "no te hagas la estúpida, escuchamos del otro lado tus murmullos

"Las flores son lindas- oí la voz de mi amiga con tono delirante- y mira las mariposas, no son lindas?"

"Creo que ya esta delirando por la falta de comida"- aseguró otra voz de hombre, esta era un poco más dulce y calmada que la anterior- "nos va a tocar traerle más"

"por qué no la matamos y listo"- quiso saber el primero

"Es la sumo sacerdotisa, la única que puede saber donde esta Artemisa, aunque después de todas las torturas ya debería haberlo dicho, de todas formas el amo Hades quiere a todas las chicas vivas"- aquello fue lo último que alcancé a oír, la idea de que Edith hubiera sido torturada llegó hasta mí como una cachetada, mis amigas sufriendo todo aquello y yo baboseándome por Camus en Siberia, no tenía perdón. Y ahora lo había perdido todo, Camus me odiaba por haberle mentido y Hades había capturado a todas mis amigas pero las cosas pronto regresarían a su lugar.

Tomé por el laberinto subterráneo hasta la sala en la que se encontraba aquella puerta, era un portal, al traspasarla me encontraría en otro laberinto, el del Olimpo, y desde allí a la superficie, donde pediría un juicio a Hades, por atacar mi templo, y si este lo exigía tendríamos un duelo, aunque me hubiera gustado las cosas no salieron así

Corría a toda velocidad por aquellos oscuros pasadizos, después de dos días huyendo ya había perdido totalmente la orientación de donde me encontraba, mis piernas se acalambraban constantemente a causa del esfuerzo pero detenerme hubiera significado mi muerte, en ese tiempo apenas había podido dormitar un poco cuando encontraba algún recoveco que pareciera seguro y mi alimentación había consistido de algunas galletas que llevaba en la mochila.

Un escalofríos recorrió mi espalda al percibir a mis perseguidores, que estaban cada vez más cerca, aquello era igual a aquel sueño que había tenido en casa de Camus, ellos me cercaban y ya no tenía fuerzas para pelear, tenía varias heridas y si seguía corriendo era porque mis piernas no podían detenerse, a pesar de todo el cansancio, parecía que comprendían la gravedad de la situación, a lo lejos pude ver un pequeño atisbo de luz que me cegó por completo, el aire fresco acarició mi rostro mientras yo seguía corriendo para escapar de mis captores, conocía sus ordenes, debían detenerme a cualquier costo, si no quedaba otra opción, debían matarme

Una semana había pasado desde que había quedado solo en aquella casa, esa mañana estaba tirado en el sofá leyendo un libro cuando sintió ese cosmo conocido acercarse al Santuario, era un poder muy débil, y algo en su interior le dijo que las cosas no estaban bien, se colocó su armadura y se dirigió a la casa de Aries sin vacilar

Mu se encontraba frente a su casa, al parecer también lo había percibido, se quedaron uno junto al otro, hasta ver a la joven aparecer frente a ellos, corría a toda velocidad, mientras dos puntos negros parecían acercársele, Camus se adelanto unos pasos hacia ella en el momento en que una ataque de energía la atacaba

"deténganlos"- susurró la joven cayendo desmayada en los brazos de Camus mientras Mu susurraba

"Cristal wall"

**Ya les dejo otro capi, espero que les guste, me dejen sus reviews, y hayan tenido un comienzo de año tan bueno como el mío**

**Shadir:** como veras los dos cobardes no estan distanciados por mucho tiempo, jejejej en cuanto a la apendicitis yo no la tuve pero mi hermana sí y a ella le toco pasar por el quirofano y sufrio bastante la enfermedad

**Hada:** ni bien lei la idea de un fic de Saga mil ideas se amontonaron, en cuanto termine esta historia, no falta mucho, empiezo con esa, es que me super entusiasme!!! en cuanto a los hombres son todos muy orgullosos, pero nuestro trabajo es romper esas pared que siempre crean :P, por lo pronto Camus nunca fue de los cobardes...espero que hayas tenido unas muy felices fiestas

**Misato Kat chan:** me alegra que te haya gustadoo el capi, aquí te dejo otro que espero te guste, espero hayas tenido muy felices fiestas

**Misao CG:** en verdad Saori sufrió bastante con la apendicitis, pero tuvo su compañia favorita ;), en cuanto a Camus y Artemisa, estoy totalmente de acuerdo con vos, así no van a llegar a ningun lado, pero ahora se reencontraron, asique, ya veremos, espero que hayas tenido un muy feliz fin de año

**Galatea 597:** me alegra que sigas mi historia y que te hayas decidido a dejarme reviews, espero que te siga gustando lo que escribo y hayas tenido muy felices fiestas


	18. el plan de hades

**Cosas de familia**

Capítulo 18: el plan de Hades

Mis ojos se abrieron lentamente, para encontrarse con aquellos zafiros azules frente a mí, su expresión era preocupada, y a pesar de reconocerlo aquella pregunta salió de mis labios

"Donde estoy?"

"Estas en tu habitación"- susurró Camus con calma mientras una sonrisa apareció en sus labios

"Eso ya lo sé lo que quise decir es como llegué hasta acá?"- suspire mientras intentaba sentarme

"No lo recuerdas"- preguntó con consternación

"Estaba huyendo de la guardia de Hades, venía hacia acá, no recuerdo nada más"- le expliqué en el momento en el que una puntada atacaba mi pecho

"Estas muy herida- me explicó- mejor acostate- susurró posando sus manos delicadamente sobre mis hombros- tanto Mu como yo percibimos tu cosmo acercarse, un ataque de energía te golpeo antes de llegar y caíste desmayada, Mu los detuvo con su cristal wall, mientras te poníamos en un lugar seguro, luego los vencimos, la verdad no eran muy fuertes"

"Lo eran si llevas una semana peleando, casi sin dormir, ni comer y corriendo sin cesar para salvar el cuello"- le espeté, el sonrió

"Luego te trajimos aquí y curamos tus heridas, se noto que estabas cansada, porque dormiste dos días seguidos"- me explicó a tono de burla- "ya estábamos empezando a preocuparnos"

"Gracias por cuidarme- susurré bajando la cabeza- a pesar de todo"

"Ya pasó- me aseguró con una sonrisa- supongo que necesite algo de tiempo para hacerme a la idea, pero ya estoy bien"- me informó revolviéndome el pelo como si fuera una niña- "por lo pronto, tu hermanita está ahí afuera y de seguro quiere saber como estas"- concluyó poniéndose de pie y abriendo la puerta a una preocupadísima Saori que se tiro encima mío para darme un enorme abrazo

"Estúpida, creí que te morías"- me espetó enfadada ahogándome con su abrazo

"Me voy a morir enserio si no me dejas respirar"- anuncié

"ay, perdón"- se disculpó entre risitas, sentándose frente a mí en la cama, Camus sonrió ante tal escena y anunció

"Voy a preparar el almuerzo, algo me dice que vas a tener hambre"- cerró la puerta y se perdió en la cocina

"Camus parece muy contento- apuntó mi hermana- desde que llegaste no hizo más que cuidarte, no dejó que nadie más se encargara- conocía aquel tonito y ya sabía a donde apuntaba- ¿o por qué crees que estas acá y no en el recinto principal?"

"Él es mi maestro- repetí por milésima vez- esta preocupado por mí, eso es todo"

"Error ya no es tu maestro"

"Es como si lo fuera, no podes romper los lazos afectivos de una forma tan sencilla"- le expliqué

"Otra que lazos afectivos, a ustedes los unen cadenas"- se burló

"Hay momentos en los que sos intratable- le espeté- y sabes que me pongo de mal humor cuando tengo hambre, y ahora tengo mucha"

"Ta bien, ta bien, no te enojes – me calmó- ya Camus te va a traer algo de pescado"- aquella palabra desató una oleada de sensatez que me devolvió a la realidad, yo hablando idioteces mientras todo el Universo corría peligro, ese era uno de los momentos en los que me odiaba

"Tenemos que localizar a todos los dioses posibles- le espeté por fin con seriedad- es urgente, tenemos que reunirnos lo antes posible, porque hay muchos que ya cayeron"- mi hermanita me miró sorprendida, una extraña preocupación en sus ojos comenzó a nacer

"Qué fue lo que te trajo de vuelta?"- preguntó por fin, había querido evitarlo, sabía que no le gustaría la respuesta, algo en su interior sabía que estaban bailando al borde del abismo, pero no estaba segura de querer darse cuenta

"Todos los dioses corremos peligro- anuncié- tenemos que reunirnos cuanto antes"

"Pero... como?"- quiso saber

"En mi agenda esta el teléfono de muchos de ellos- le expliqué señalando la mochila- sabes que me gusta tener buenas relaciones con la familia, esta su nombre humano y su nombre divino"

"Muy bien, los llamaré a todos"- afirmó sacando la agenda y revisándola

"No, no podes hacer eso- me sobresalte- no podes llamar a Zeus, Hera, Hermes, Iris, Afrodita, Hades, Efesto, Perséfone, ni mi hermano Apolo ¿entendido?"

"Por qué no ha Gabriel?- quiso saber mi hermanita- llevo mucho sin verlo"

"Porque no estoy segura de que siga vivo"- le expliqué mientras mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, Efesto era uno de los dioses al que más afecto le tenía, muchas veces había ocupado el rol de padre que Zeus había dejado libre, era un hermano cariñoso y compinche

"Lla... llamaré de inmediato- me aseguró Saori con la voz entrecortada- no puedo creer que esto está pasando ¿quién sería capaz de una cosa así?"

"Hades"- susurré mientras mi hermana me miraba con pánico, la ultima batalla con él había salido muy cara y si lo que sospechaba era verdad muchos otros dioses ya habían caído, volteó sin mediar palabra y salió de la habitación, debía llamar a los demás cuanto antes

"Qué fue lo que paso?"- preguntó Camus por fin entrando a la habitación con una bandeja

"eso huele bien"- comenté mientras dejaba la bandeja frente a mí

"Sabía que te gustaría"- me sonrió mi maestro- "no voy a moverme de aquí hasta que te lo termines"- anunció

"Digamos que no soy una niña"- murmuré

"Si lo eres, ahora te comes todo o no habrá postre"- me informó en tono de burla. Se que puede parecer egoísta, pero en ese instante di gracia a los dioses por encontrarme junto a él, su propia presencia calmaba mis miedos y traía una sonrisa a mis labios

"Todavía no me dijiste que fue lo que paso"- murmuró luego de que me terminara el tercer plato y anuncie que estaba repleta- "sos una persona que come muy poco y acabas de devorar tres platos, cuando normalmente con suerte si te terminas uno"

"Ya le dije que estuve huyendo maestro"

"Ya no soy tu maestro así que podemos tutearnos con tranquilidad, al fin y al cabo, no estoy tan viejo"- me explicó, una sonrisa volvió a nacer en mis labios

"Si como dices pase dos días dormida, es un milagro que está viva, porque en los días anteriores casi no pude comer nada"- le expliqué

"Por qué te perseguían aquellos espectros?"- su expresión era seria, se había terminado el tiempo de las bromas

"Te lo voy a decir, pero tenes que prometer que no le vas a decir nada a Saori"- acepte con pesar-" ella debe enterarse junto al resto, tengo miedo de que no sepa como reaccionar"

"Está bien, aunque no entiendo a que otros te refieres"

"En este instante Saori esta llamando a muchos de los dioses del Olimpo, para reunirnos y tomar una acción conjunta"- expliqué

"Las cosas deben estar realmente muy graves"- concedió Camus con preocupación

"Hades tomo mi templo, y el de otros dioses, encarceló a muchos y derrocó a mi padre- los ojos de mi maestro se abrieron como platos, él había estado al servicio de Hades y sabía lo que el dios del Inframundo era capaz de hacer- lo hizo de una forma tan silenciosa que nadie pudo dar la voz de alarma, yo misma estuve a punto de no salir de allí con vida"

"Es mucho más grave de lo que temía"- susurró con pesar

"Es mucho más grave de lo que cualquiera de nosotros pudo soñar en sus peores pesadillas"- coincidí

En menos de dos días había gran revuelo en todo el santuario

"Qué es lo que hace Poseidón aquí?"- quiso saber Seiya con furia al ver a Julian aproximarse a Saori

"Una reunión de Dioses se llevara a cabo esta tarde"- le expliqué intentando calmarlo-"tenemos que unirnos ante una amenaza mayor"

"Bah...- bufó- cuida que no se le acerque demasiado nunca se sabe con lo que pueda salir"- me indicó, para ser sincera yo no lo había visto nunca en mi vida, y no tenía su número, pero decirle aquello al Pegaso no habría hecho más que complicar las cosas

"Quienes vendrán hoy?" – quiso saber Camus a mi lado

"Vendrá el abuelo Cronos, mi tía Demeter, mi tía Hestia, mi hermano Dionisio, ya llegó mi tio Poseidón y creo que Némesis está por llegar en cualquier momento"

"Una reunion familiar??"- me preguntó Milo sorprendido

"Digamos que el 85 de los dioses esta emparentado de alguna u otra forma, somos un familia un tanto extraña"

"Y quien es Némesis?"- preguntó el caballero de Acuario mientras nos acercábamos a Saori y Julian

"Es la diosa de la venganza justa, o la justicia retributiva, en realidad mi padre la violó y tuvo dos hijos, es difícil de explicar, porque no es del todo familia, pero yo la quiero mucho"

"Qué lindo suegro te ligaste"- murmuró Milo al oído de Camus, de forma que solo él pudo escucharlo

"Debo decir que tengo una sobrina hermosa"- me saludó galante Julian llegando a su lado, Camus lo miro con sequedad mientras insistía en ayudar a sentarme

"No me trates como a un bebe"- le espeté en realidad me sobreprotegía demasiado

"Todavía estas muy herida"- sentenció-"tus heridas no cerraron del todo y vos no te quedas quieta"

"Está bien"- bufé tomando asiento por fin, mientras él se quedaba parado a mi lado. Los ojos de todos los allí presentes se abrieron como platos al ver a aquel pedazo de hombre atravesar la puerta, con sus impecables pantalón y camisa negros y aquella sonrisa seductora se acercaba hacia mí con sus azules ojos y el alborotado cabello caoba

"Para la más resistente de las diosas"- me saludó entregándome una rosa, lo mire sonriente

"Lisandro"- murmuré colgándome de su cuello

"Veo que ya estas mejor- me informó soltando el abrazo- como se que te gustan las rosas creí que era el regalo perfecto hermanita- volteando a Saori- y acá esta mi otra chica consentida- aseguro levantándola en un movimiento por los aires y volviéndola a atrapar- llevan demasiado tiempo sin visitarme"- se quejó

"Me operaron hace dos semanas- le informóSaori una vez con los pies en el piso, luego mirando la molesta expresión de Camus explicó- Lisandro es la reencarnación de Dionisio"

"Es un placer"- murmuró el santo dorado con seriedad

En menos de cinco minutos el resto de los dioses habían llegado junto a nosotros, aquella no era una reunión entre dioses, era una reunión familiar, y tendríamos que decidir que hacer con uno de los nuestros

"Cual es el motivo de esta reunion?"- quiso saber el abuelo Cronos con seriedad, la verdad es que era bastante cascarrabias, pero lo necesitábamos de nuestro lado

"Todo empezó hace un año, poco menos, que mi padre me envió aquí a ayudar a Saori en la organización del Santuario"- Expliqué

"Y eso que tiene que ver con todo esto?"- quiso saber

"Sabes en que anda tu hijo Hades últimamente?"- le pregunte con la mayor cortesía posible

"No tengo idea, no es mi problema"- anunció

"Te vas a dar cuenta hasta que punto es tu problema si me dejas continuar- mi abuelo me miró con cara fea, pero hizo señas para que prosiguiera- el tiempo que estuve acá vino mi sacerdotisa a consultar algunas cosas, y luego de pasar por Chipre regresó a Éfeso. Cuando yo terminé mi misión aquí regresé también a mi santuario para descubrir que Hades lo había atacado y tomado bajo su poder sin darme ninguna advertencia"- expliqué, la expresión de mi abuelo no demostraba nada bueno, mientras el resto de los dioses comentaba en voz baja

"Me infiltré en mi templo y pude ver a mi sacerdotisa, y recuperar mi armadura, además de enterarme de que no habían matado a ninguna de mis ninfas, lo cual se me hizo muy raro"- continué- "Luego me dirigí al Olimpo para dar mi protesta a mi padre y batirme a duelo con Hades si era necesario, pero allí descubrí algo mucho peor"- un nudo se atravesó en mi garganta al recordar la totalidad del plan de Hades

"Qué es lo que encontraste?"- quiso saber Hestia

"Hades tomó el Olimpo y encarceló a muchos dioses"

"Esas cosas pasan"- aseguró mi abuelo con sequedad- " a mí me destronó tu padre"

"Sabes lo que nos espera si el dios de los muertos se transforma en el rey de los dioses?"- susurré, todos parecían haberse congelado con aquello, mi abuelo me miro temeroso

"Como pudo vencer a Zeus?"- preguntó Némesis, es uno de los seres más astutos que existen

"Mi padre es muy inteligente, pero ve una falda y se pierde"- acepte- "y Afrodita suele usar faldas muy cortas- todos me miraron incrédulos, la diosa de la belleza no era de hacer ese tipo de cosas- Hades la convenció de que si lo ayudaba la transformaría en la mujer más bella del mundo y la muy idiota acepto"

"Siempre dije que era una imbécil- murmuró Dionisio- pero nunca creí que tanto"

"Lo que me llama la atención es que Hades haya encarcelado a sus enemigos, a él le gustan las carnicerías"- aceptó Demeter

"Esa es la peor parte, los guardianes de los dioses obtienen su poder de los dones divinos, nacieron con un regalo de los dioses, al igual que sus señores poseen una energía distinta al resto de la humanidad. Hades necesita esa energía para contaminarla y poder crear otro inframundo, pero esta vez en la tierra"- un murmullo de preocupación inundó la sala, Camus poso su mano en mi hombro al momento que Poseidón anunció

"Algo tenemos que hacer"

**Ya les dejo otro capi, como veran las cosas estan bastante complicadas, pero les va a tocar hacerse cargo, jejjeje, espero que les guste y me dejen reviews**

**Shadir:** digamos que Camus va a dejar a Hades como al glaciar perito moreno, por poner un ejemplo, la verdad es que no me gustaría estar en su lugar...

**Galatea 597**: jejeje que bueno que te haya gustado tanto el capi anterior, espero que este tambien te guste, aunque yo no le veo nada de malo al ser entusiasta, hay varios fics que me super emosionana cuando actualizan, jejeje :p

**Hada**: jejejej, ya sabes que no me gustan los finales tristes, ya torturo demasiado a los personajes como para encima ponerles un final angustiante, asi que no te preocupes, en cuanto a la publicidad no la conosco, pero los hombres son así y creo que a las mujeres nos encanta burlarnos de todo eso, al menos a mí jejej. No te preocupes por los sentimientos de Artemisa, que demasiado enamorada esta la pobre, creo que te va a gustar lo que sigue, nos leemos!!! ah ya pase y leí los ultimos dos capis de tu fic, se buenita y actualiza rápido ¿si? ( encajar cara del gato con botas en Shrek 2) nos leemos, Namarië

**Patty:** me alegra que te guste tanto mi fic, aqui tienes otro capi, que espero te guste, por lo del msn, ya te agregué y espero que nos encontremos pronto, saludis

**Namy:** de verdad te mereces un premio por leerte el fic de una tirada, ni siquiera yo puedo hacerlo cuando no se por donde continuar, me hace muy feliz que mi historia te guste tanto, no vas a tener que esperara mucho para ver como terminan las parejas de esta historia, no falta mucho para terminar, saludis


	19. antes de la tormenta

**Cosas de familia**

Capítulo 19: Antes de la tormenta

Aquella reunión había dado sus frutos, dos días después, nos reencontrábamos para contarnos mutuamente con que fuerzas contábamos, y ver si habíamos podido localizar a alguien más, al parecer mi malhumorado abuelito había conseguido algo

" Hades cometió un grave error con su plan- nos explicó- se olvido de los titanes, todos ellos están a salvo, y están dispuestos a pelear en esta nueva guerra"

"Pero no están medio viejos?"- quiso saber Saori, preguntando con total y absoluta inocencia, eran obvio que no estaba acostumbrada a lidiar con el carácter de aquel dios

"Pues todavía tienen fuerza suficiente para luchar- le espetó- y tienen la sabiduría suficiente como para no andar cayendo en trampas estúpidas"

"Calmate abuelo, no vas a conseguir nada poniéndote así- le explique con tono calmó- ¿quienes están dispuestos a luchar?"

"mis hermanos, Hiperion y Ceo, mi sobrino Prometeo y también Temis y Mnemósine, inclusive Rea esta dispuesta a luchar"

"Mamá?!!!"- se sorprendió Julián, que la madre tierra se uniera a una batalla no era algo que se viera todos los días, en realidad era bastante raro ya que era una madre amorosa con todos sus hijos, ya fueran dioses o cualquier ser que habitara en la tierra

"No sé por qué te extrañas de esa forma- le anunció su padre- al fin y al cabo, ella es la que se vería mas perjudicada si Hades transforma la Tierra en otro inframundo"

"Quiénes son los otros titanes que nombraste?"- quise saber, la verdad, es que después de que mi padre le quitara el trono a mi abuelo las relaciones con ese sector de la familia habían estado por demás de cortadas

"Hiperion es el titán del fuego astral, Ceo de la inteligencia, Temis es la titánide del orden divino y las leyes y Mnemósine de la memoria"- explico el abuelo con orgullo- "llegaran en cualquier momento, va a ser una linda reunión, llevo mucho sin verlos"

"Genial, más familia- anuncié con sequedad- que noticias tenes vos?"- pregunte con una sonrisa a mi tio Pose, como me había propuesto llamarlo con la única excusa de molestarlo

"No puedo dejar solo mi templo, menos con la posibilidad de que Hades lo ataque como si nada, solo puedo llevar a tres de mis generales marino y a Tetis"- anunció con pesar- " me gustaría poder hacer más, pero el culto a Poseidón nunca se caracterizó por tener muchos marinos

"Quiénes van a acompañarnos?"- quiso saber Saori, esperaba que no hubiera problema con los caballeros de bronce

"Sorento, Crysta e Isaac"

"Yo llevaré a los chicos de bronce, Aioria, Mu, Afrodita, Milo, Camus, Marin y Shaina"- indicó Saori, con una sonrisa- "ellos se ofrecieron voluntariamente"- obviamente había notado que eran mis amigos, estaba segura que me seguirían hasta el fin del mundo si así se los pidiera, pero no estaba segura de querer que me acompañen en aquella batalla- " No vas a poder detenerlos- me anunció mí hermanita leyendo mis pensamientos- ellos desean ir por voluntad propia, no van a quedarse ni aunque los encierres en el cabo Sunion"

"supongo que no puedo hacer otra cosa"- acepte con resignación, no quería arriesgarlos, pero ellos no estaban bajo mi poder, por lo que no podía ordenarles absolutamente nada

"Conmigo vienen Ariadna, Pan y Sileno"- nos aseguró Lisandro con una sonrisa, lo mire con picardía, sus ojos estaban brillando al hablar de su chica

"los cuatro señores de los puntos cardinales están con nosotros"- anucio Demeter- "Céfiro, Boreas, Noto y Euro, van a ayudarnos, por lo pronto solo Adonis, de mis pocos caballeros podrá pelear en esta batalla"

"Cualquier ayuda es buena"- aseguré con una sonrisa, en verdad éramos muy pocos, pero eso era mejor que nada

"Ni Hestia ni yo tenemos guardianes a nuestro servicio"- explicó Némesis- " pero pueden contar con nosotros para pelear a su lado"

"Comprendan que si bien soy la diosa del fuego- anuncío Hestia- se refiere al fuego como base del hogar, mi culto era el de las amas de casa y a cumplir con la labor domestico, se basa en la propia meditación interna para aceptar con sumisión el fatigoso trabajo de proteger el fuego con el que se llevaban a cabo las labores del hogar; es por eso que no estoy acostumbrada a ningún tipo de violencia, pero estoy de acuerdo con que tenemos que detener a Hades, y él no es de los que se sientan a parlamentar"

"No te preocupes por eso- anunció Dionisio- estoy seguro que todo va a salir bien y podremos contra Hades"

"Por lo pronto- murmuró Poseidón- lo mejor será que nos pongamos de acuerdo en que estrategia seguir"

En el Olimpo:

"No puedo creer que los muy idiotas permitieran que se refugiara en el Santuario de Athena"- bufó Hades caminando de un lado hacia otro, la aparición de Artemisa no había hecho más que mandar todo su plan por la borda, y ahora lo más probable es que estuviera junto con la malcriada de Athena buscando la forma de detenerlo, a pesar de todo habían transcurrido seis días desde que la chica huyera y todo seguía por demás de tranquilo, le habían dicho que estaba muy herida, con un poco de suerte, había muerto y su secreto estaría a salvo

"Esto tiene que terminar!"- escucho la voz de Afrodita a sus espaldas- "esto no fue lo que acordamos, casi matas a Artemisa!- le espetó- yo tenía que apresar a Zeus para que vos gobernaras el Olimpo, pero no destruir a todos los dioses"- Afrodita sintió la fuerza de aquel golpe que le había propiciado el dios del Inframundo al caer al piso notando la sangre que caía de su labio

"Quien dijo que voy a destruirlos?- preguntó con ironía- solo voy a absorber sus energías hasta dejarlos como unas pasas"

"Sos un monstruo- susurró la diosa intentando levantarse- nunca tendría que haber confiado en vos"

"Tarde te acordaste- aseguró en el instantes en que unos guardias levantaban a la diosa y le inyectaban un calmante- llévenla a la cámara, no podemos desperdiciar la energía de la mas bella de las diosas"

Aquello había sido lo mejor, últimamente Afrodita se estaba volviendo un dolor de cabeza, a causa de sus malditos escrúpulos, quien sabe, si se hubiera quedado tranquila tal vez hasta le podría haber perdonado la vida, ella se había buscado ese final, sonrió para sí mismo recordando lo fácil que había sido todo, le había prometido a la diosa transformarla en la mujer más hermosa del mundo, y en verdad ya lo era, pero la muy idiota había caído a causa de su narcisismo, y había seducido a Zeus para luego darle un fuerte somnífero, dándole así la oportunidad de tomar el Olimpo con sus guardias, el resto había sido sencillo, atacó los templos de los dioses que estaban en alguna misión y cuando estos llegaban a quejarse al Olimpo los apresaba, todo había salido de maravilla de no ser por la estúpida de Artemisa que había logrado escapar y ahora se encontraba en el templo de la peor de sus enemigas, algo les decía que estaban tramando algo, pero por más que lo intentara, no podía descubrir qué.

"Las cosas no pueden salir bien si esta Athena metida en el medio"- aseguró en voz alta

"Aumentaré los guardias"- aseguró Ares, saliendo por primera vez de su escondite en aquella habitación

"Gracias sobrino, muy pronto dominaremos otro inframundo en la tierra"

"Donde todo será guerra y destrucción"- sonrió el dios de la guerra antes de salir de la habitación

En el Santuario:

La reunión había durado horas, finalmente había podido salir de aquel cuarto y respirar un poco de aire fresco, todo aquello era abrumador, jamás creí verme ante una situación como aquella, suspiré aproximándome hacia la baranda, donde podía ver el atardecer bañando el santuario, el paisaje era hermoso, desgraciadamente mi estado de ánimo era todo lo contrario

"No te preocupes, todo va a salir bien"- me alentó Camus llegando a mi lado

"Eso espero- murmuré mirándolo, la luz rojiza parecía haber teñido su piel, que parecía brillar como el cobre, en realidad se veía hermoso, ni agobiada por tantas preocupaciones podía dejar de sentirme maravillada por ese hombre- por primera vez tengo miedo de fallar- acepté- hay demasiadas cosas en juego y me cuesta creer que todo depende de nosotros, somos demasiado pocos, y Hades es cada vez más poderoso"

"Supongo que esto debe ser muy difícil para vos"- comentó una voz detrás de mí, al voltear Lisandro se acercaba sonriente

A pesar de lo complicado que estaba todo, Camus estaba disfrutando de aquel momento, era como si el tiempo hubiera vuelto atrás, en aquellos días en los que contemplaban los atardeceres y las estrellas, contándose sus miedos, sus tristezas, sus vidas, pero aquel hombre lo había regresado a la realidad, las cosas habían cambiado, y mucho; por más que lo intentaba la presencia de Dionisio le molestaba, había algo, no sabía muy bien qué, que le disparaba una señal de alarma, era demasiado cariñoso y caballero con Luinil para su gusto, y aunque era su medio hermano no podía dejar de sentir celos, al fin y al cabo, con esa familia...

"Debe ser muy triste tener que afrontar todo esto el día de tu cumpleaños"- murmuró por fin el dios mientras abrazaba a la joven, en ese instante Camus cayó en la cuenta, él nunca había sabido su fecha de cumpleaños, ahora que lo pensaba, había muchas cosas con no sabía de ella, una sombra entristeció su corazón, al fin y al cabo, estos seis días los había vivido respirando ilusiones, en realidad, una ilusión, la de pensar que podía pasar su vida junto a ella

"Con permiso"- susurró con sequedad dándose la vuelta dispuesto a marcharse, cuando percibió aquella suave mano tomando la suya

"No te vayas"- susurró la joven diosa con los ojos brillantes- "Está anocheciendo y todavía me debes unas clases de astronomía"- en aquel instante su corazón dio un vuelco, ella quería que el se quedara a su lado, él asintió con la cabeza mientras la joven lo conducía tomados de la mano hasta uno de los bancos y con la otra mano, tomaba a su hermano, quien se sentó junto a ellos a escuchar aquella clase de astronomía

El sol me golpeo en el rostro despertándome con su calidez, un fresco perfume invadía mi ser, era fresco y dulce, jamás había sentido algo así, era una sensación indescriptible, poco a poco fui abriendo los ojos y cual no fue mi sorpresa al descubrir que mi cabeza descansaba en el pecho de un hombre, uno de mis brazos estaba rodeando su cintura mientras él me abrazaba llevándome junto a él, cuando aquel mechón azul se agito frente a mí a causa del viento creí que me iba a dar un infarto ¡me había quedado dormida junto a Camus!!!

Intente moverme lo menos posible para que él no se despertara, mientras pensaba como salir de ahí sin que nadie se diera cuenta, cuando Camus se movió tuve que hacerme la dormida, para ahorrarme un poco el papelón, aunque, para que negarlo, me encantaba la sensación de permanecer en sus brazos

Camus abrió los ojos poco a poco, se sentía extraño, maravillosamente extraño, no sabía muy bien porque, aunque lo descubrió en el instante en el que quiso mover aquel brazo, aquello no era posible, siguió la fisonomía de aquel pequeño cuerpecito hasta esa mata de rulos negros que solamente podían pertenecer a una persona, el rostro de Luinil descansaba sobre su pecho, con una expresión tranquila, casi angelical, no se atrevió a despertarla, por lo que miró a su alrededor intentando hacer la menor cantidad de movimientos posibles, estaban en aquel jardín junto al recinto principal, al parecer se habían quedado dormidos durante la charla que habían tenido la noche anterior, habían reído por montones contando anécdotas e historias de todo tipo, luego de la clase de astronomía; un poco más lejos pudo ver a Dionisio, que dormía tirado en la hierba al igual que ellos, no sabía como salir de aquella situación, volvió a percibir aquel pequeño cuerpo junto al suyo decidió que no quería hacerlo, volvió a cerrar los ojos y se hizo el dormido para poder disfrutar de esa hermosa sensación

"Hey dormilones despierten"- oyó poco después la voz de Lisandro- "nos quedamos dormidos en el jardín"- poco a poco abrió los ojos, al igual que lo hizo la joven, ambos se miraron sonrojados y ella murmuró como si nada hubiera pasado

"Creo que me toca preparar el desayuno"- y luego de plantarles un pequeño beso en la mejilla a Camus y a su hermano se dirigió a la casa de Acuario para comenzar con su labor

El cálido beso lo había sorprendido, acarició con suavidad el lugar que los labios de la joven habían rozado, aun incrédulo por lo ocurrido, la vio alejarse escaleras abajo

"La amas no?"- preguntó el joven dios con mirada traviesa

"Es que tanto se nota que me vuelve loco?"- quiso saber con indignación el santo de acuario

"Tranquilo, no te preocupes- lo calmó Dionisio con una palmada en la espalda- al menos yo te quiero como cuñado"- le aseguró mientras se dirigió escaleras abajo en busca de su hermana

Camus suspiró, mejor iría a lo de Milo, tenía demasiadas cosas que pensar

"Quiero la verdad"- murmuró mi hermano a mis espaldas mientras yo estaba cortando el pan para las tostadas

"Supongo que a vos no puedo escondértelo ¿no?"- acepté mirándolo a los ojos e invitándolo a sentarnos en la mesa

"Querida, no podes escondérselo a nadie, tus ojos brillan de una forma cuando estas a su lado, parece que toda vos resplandecieras con un brillo especial"

"Supongo que lo amo demasiado, pero no soy correspondida"- susurré

"Es obvio que ustedes son uno peor que el otro"- me espetó- "le dijiste lo que sentías?- negué con la cabeza- entones como podes estar tan segura de que no te ama?"

"Es el más serio de los santos de Athena, él nunca se permitiría un enredo con su aprendiz, ni aunque se enterara que es una diosa"- le explique con pesar

"Pues te informo que es un ser humano y también tiene sentimientos"- dijo antes de alejarse por la puerta

"El amanecer siempre es rojo"- murmuré junto a mis amigos en la entrada de la casa de Aries

"El color de la sangre"- admitió con pesar Saori mientras veíamos el pequeño grupo de seres que se estaba juntando a nuestro alrededor

**Ya les dejo otro capi, como veran, sigo de vacaciones, pero este es el último de los capis que me traje escritos, si ya se, pueden matarme si quieren, pero la próxima semana regreso a casa, por lo que les va a tocar esperar una semanita para saber como sigue, entiendo totalmente que quieran exrtrangularme, pero no les queda de otra**


	20. partiendo hacia la aventura

**Cosas de familia**

Capítulo 20: Partiendo hacia la aventura

Aquel amanecer estaba teñido de rojo, mientras nos reuníamos en la entrada de la casa de Aries, las expresiones de todos allí eran serias, nos embarcábamos en una aventura de la que no sabíamos si regresaríamos con vida.

Aioria contempló extasiado como Marin se acercaba, su hermoso rostro contrastaba con el color de su cabello que se fundía con el del cielo, sus azules ojos parecían brillar con un poder increíble.

"Athena nos autorizo a dejar de utilizar las máscaras"- le explicó con una sonrisa mientras el caballero acariciaba su rostro con suavidad, parecía perdido en sus pensamientos contemplando a aquella hermosa mujer, sintió un nudo en el estomago ante la idea de que saliera lastimada; la última batalla con Hades había sido más violenta y despiadada de lo que jamás hubiera imaginado, no quería que ella sufriera de esa forma, no quería perderla, pero sabía que no importara cuanto insistiera la amazona de Águila no se quedaría en el Santuario, la tomo de la mano y lentamente la dirigió a un lugar alejado, la abrazó con fuerza suspirando en el momento en que le hermoso aroma de su cabello inundó su olfato

"No quiero que vayas"- anunció por fin, la chica hizo una seña de desagrado

"Eso no tiene discusión Aioria"- le explicó-; "Ella tambien es mi amiga y voy hacer todo lo que esté a mi alcance para ayudarla, no me voy a quedar aquí esperando a que llegues sin hacer nada, yo tambien estoy al servicio de Athena y no voy a quedarme atrás esta vez"

"No pensaba hacerlo- murmuró el caballero de leo sorprendido por el arranque de su chica- sé que nada de lo que hiciera te detendría, pero era algo que tenía que decirte, tengo miedo de perderte"- la joven lo abrazó con fuerza mientras le daba un enorme beso

"Todo va a estar bien- le aseguro la amazona con los labios a centímetros de los suyos- yo tampoco quiero perderte, preferiría morir antes de eso"- el santo la miró con preocupación

"No digas locuras"- le espetó

"Es la verdad Aioria, en este momento tu vida es mucho más importante para mí que la mía, no creo soportar el volver a perderte amor"- susurró la amazona en el instante en el que las lágrimas intentaban escaparse

"Yo tampoco quiero seguir mi vida sin vos"- suspiró el chico abrazándola con ternura- "es por eso que necesito decirte esto, hace bastante que quiero hacerlo pero no terminaba de decidirme- le explicó mientras soltaba su brazo- Marin me harías el hombre más feliz del mundo si aceptaras casarte conmigo"- anuncio por fin arrodillándose frente a la amazona, pudo ver como se sonrojaba con una extraña expresión mientras lo contemplaba, en ese momento sintió miedo¿y qué si ella no lo aceptaba¿tal vez no estaría preparada para el matrimonio? Aquella era una decisión muy importante tal vez la joven no deseaba comprometerse aun, al fin y al cabo aun eran muy jóvenes.

Todas sus dudas se disiparon en el momento en el que la amazona de águila le plantó un beso en los labios

"Supongo que eso significa sí"- murmuró Aioria recuperando la respiración una vez que se habían separado

Se aproximaron al grupo con una sonrisa, se miraron y volvieron a sonreír, Aioria llamó la atención de los presentes y explicó

"Sé que este no es el momento apropiado, pero queríamos compartir con ustedes algo que es muy importante para nosotros"- concluyó observando a todos a su alrededor y luego a su chica

"Bueno pero hablen de una vez y no nos tengan a todos con el alma en vilo"- se quejó Milo

"Marin y yo vamos a casarnos"- soltó por fin con una sonrisa que parecía no caberle en el rostro

La ida y vueltas de felicitaciones duró un buen rato, hasta que vimos los inmensos coches negros acercarse, uno tras otro estacionaron frente a nosotros, y como guiados por una sincronía mágica descendieron los titanes, había que reconocérselos, a pesar de haber perdido el control de los dioses hace mucho tiempo, cada uno de ellos tenían una majestuosidad a la que Zeus jamás podría alcanzar, se acercaron lentamente caminando con tranquilidad y determinación, como quien está por encima de todo y descubre un molesto mosquito a punto de picarle, aquellos hombres y mujeres realmente habían asumido su rol de dioses. Eran totalmente distintos a las generaciones siguientes, que vivíamos envueltos en el mundo de los humanos, ellos eran dioses y como tales totalmente inaccesibles para los mortales a no ser que por piadoso milagro alguna divinidad "menor" (como solían llamarnos a los más jóvenes) los condujera hacia ellos

Las mujeres eran altas y delgadas, seguramente ya alcanzaban los 55, pero no lo aparentaban en lo absoluto, llevaban unas extrañas armaduras, de color grisáceo, cada una llevaba labrados los atributos de cada uno de aquellos titanes

La hermosa mujer de cabello rubio y ojos dorados portaba una armadura con diseño balanzas y rollos, en su pechera y espalda, seguramente aquella fuera Temis; la siguiente tenía la piel muy pálida que contrastaban con su largo cabello negro y sus profundos ojos azules, su armadura no tenía un diseño específico, era sencilla con un extraño símbolo en una de las hombreras, algo en mi interior supuso que era Mnemósine; la última fue la que más llamo mi atención, su piel morena hacía juego con el cabello castaño, y los hermosos ojos verdes poseían una bondad estremecedora, solo una madre podría poseer aquella mirada tierna y cariñosa para con sus hijos, no cabía duda, la madre tierra estaba allí para impedir la destrucción que se acercaba, no había dudas, era Rea, y los diseños de paisajes que cubrían la armadura no hacían más que confirmarlo.

Detrás de ellas apareció mi abuelo Cronos con su impecable armadura con un reloj de arena, junto a él estaban Prometeo, con la gran antorcha, signo del fuego que le había causado tantos problemas, Hiperion llevaba otra antorcha, pero su llama era de color azul, signo del fuego de los astros, Ceo llevaba un pequeño símbolo al igual que Mnemósine, al parecer sus dones eran bastante complicados de representar

"Muy bien creo que ya estamos todos"- anunció el antiguo rey de los dioses al llegar frente a mí-; "cual es tu idea?"

"Iremos a mi templo, una vez allí nos separaremos, Athena, sus santos y yo nos quedaremos a liberar a las prisioneras, una vez que mis ninfas estén libres alcanzaremos al resto que se dirigirá directamente al Olimpo a través del portal que hay debajo de mi templo"

"Es una buena idea, pero alguien debe estar a cargo"- anunció Ceo-"sino cada uno obedecerá a quien tenga lealtad y no podremos tomar una estrategia común"

"No por nada sos el dios de la inteligencia"- aseguró Dionisio con una mueca

"Artemisa estará a cargo- sentenció Cronos- creo que en eso estamos todos de acuerdo, ella es la que más conoce de la situación"- todos asintieron en silencio

"Muy bien- acepte- en marcha, todo el mundo a los helicópteros que no tenemos tiempo que perder"

**En el Olimpo**:

"No puedo creer que no veas nada"- bufaba Hades a la diosa que tenia enfrente- "lo único que quiero saber es si está viva o no, y en todo caso hasta que punto sabe Athena de lo que esta ocurriendo"

"Ya te dije, no puedo ver nada, probablemente el Santuario de Athena esté protegido contra los hechizos"- aseguró Hecate con mirada impasible- "y no me preguntes si esta muerta o no, eso deberías saberlo, al fin y al cabo sos o no el dios de los muertos?"- el señor del inframundo la miró con ira, desafortunadamente los dioses no iban al inframundo al morir, simplemente quedaban libres, sin un cuerpo, pero eran inmortales, por lo que no estarían en sus territorios jamás

" No me fastidies y lárgate de aquí"- bufó Hades señalando la puerta, la diosa lo miró con tranquilidad y salió por el lugar señalado, caminó por los largos pasillos repletos de guardias sumida en una misteriosa meditación

Al fin y al cabo, si bien había decidido vivir en el inframundo no estaba para nada de acuerdo con lo que estaba haciendo Hades, no iba a ayudarlo esta vez, todavía le costaba entender lo fácil que había sido mentirle, finalmente llegó a su cuarto, tras asegurar la puerta sonrió, la ayuda venía en camino

**En las afueras de Esmirnas** (a 60Km del templo de Éfeso)

"muy bien todos a los autos"- expliqué una vez en tierra señalando los vehículos

"No era más fácil llegar hasta las afueras del templo en el helicóptero?"- quiso saber Milo con cara de cansancio

"Claro Milo, porque los helicópteros son tan silenciosos"- le espetó Saori con una sonrisa

"Hubieran llamado demasiado la atención"- aceptó Hestia mientras subía a uno de los coches- "Al parecer todo está muy bien organizado"

Después de media hora de camino llegamos a la entrada de aquel pasadizo que conducía hacia mi cuarto

"muy bien, ya estamos aquí"- suspiré mirando la entrada con desconfianza, jamás en mi inmortal existencia me había hecho cargo de una batalla o un ejercito, y menos quería hacerlo con aquel; vale, tenía a mis ninfas, pero éramos un grupo de cazadoras, no de guerreras, y ahora tenía a mi cargo un ejercito de varios dioses, con sus respectivas escoltas, tenía que admitirlo, por más que intentara hacerme la dura aquello era demasiado. Estaba a punto de dar aquel paso cuando una fuerte mano tomo la mía deteniéndome

"Quiero hablar contigo"- me aseguró Camus alejándome del resto, los demás nos miraban con caras extrañadas- "Podes hacerlo- aseguró posando sus manos en mis hombros- no tengas miedo, yo confió en vos y sé que podes hacerlo"

"Camus estoy aterrada"- admití con pesar

"Tenes la fuerza para hacerlo, no dudes de vos misma"

"No puedo hacerlo"- acepté por fin bajando la cabeza, el brillo que nacía en sus ojos era algo mucho más fuerte de lo que jamás había imaginado- "no puedo cargar con la responsabilidad de tantas vidas"

"Podes hacerlo- insistió, en el momento que estaba por interrumpirlo- y no contradigas a tu maestro"

"No que no eras más mi maestro?"- quise saber entre risas

"Lo soy cuando me conviene"- se burló con una maravillosa sonrisa- "no te preocupes, si hay alguien que puede hacerse cargo de esto sos vos, yo voy a estar a tu lado siempre"- concluyó dando la media vuelta y regresando con los demás

Me pregunté que había querido decir con eso, vamos, Luinil no seas tan idiota, es obvio que se refería a la batalla, pero ¿y qué si no lo hacía? Tal vez a él le pasaban las mismas cosas que a mí y a eso se refería. Volví a tildarme de idiota por perderme en aquellos pensamientos, era elemental que Camus se refería a la batalla, y aquellos no eran momentos para navegar en ese total enamoramiento que sentía por ese hombre, suspiré resignada, algún día me tocaría hacer algo con aquel algo con esos sentimientos o terminaría suicidándome ¿los dioses pueden suicidarse? Me pregunté regresando hacia la entrada, quien sabe, algún día me quitaré la duda

"Qué es lo que te tiene tan pensativa?"- me retornó a la realidad mi hermanita favorita

"Una pavada"- sonreí – "síganme es por acá"- luego de caminar un rato por el pasaje a oscuras una puerta apareció a la derecha- "esta es nuestra parada"- anuncié a mis amigos- "los demás deben seguir derecho hasta la tercer entrada del lado derecho, luego siguen el pasadizo hasta una sala redonda con cuatro puertas, deben abrir la tercera contando de derecha a izquierda, y se encontraran con el portal que los lleva al Olimpo, una vez en los subterráneos del Olimpo toman la única puerta que hay, sigan derecho, sin desviarse hasta la salida, en la biblioteca"

"Son muchas indicaciones"- acepto Ariadna, junto a Dionisio

"No es tan difícil"- la contradijo Cronos con una sonrisa-" al fin y al cabo la diosa de la memoria está con nosotros"

"Genial, Abuelo, vos quedas a cargo de este grupo hasta que yo llegue al Olimpo"- le ordené mientras me miraba sorprendido- "Sos el que tiene más experiencia"- sentencié cerrando la puerta detrás de mí, mire a mis amigos que iban a mi lado, y me pregunté por milésima vez como terminaría todo aquello

**Ya, se aceptan quejas, insultos, críticas, etc, ya sé que me tardé en actualizar, pero ya estaban avisados, por lo pronto ya les dejo otro capi, que espero que les guste y en los proximos días pondré otro, ya que estas semanas de inactividad sirvieron para que muchas ideas nuevas surgieran, espero que les guste el capi y me dejen reviews!**

**Hada **: estoy totalmente de acuerdo con vos respecto al abrazo de Camus y Artemisa, son una dulzura, en cuanto al final de la historia, ya sabes que torturo demasiado a los protagonistas durante toda la historia como para tener el descaro de poner un final triste, espero que te guste este capi y actualices rápido tu fic, que me muero de ganas de saber como sigue, saludis nos leemos namarië

**Giselle:** no te preocupes que Camus y Artemisa no van a sufrir mucho, creo, a partir de ahora, aunque no aseguro nada porque uno nunca sabe que puede salir de mi cabeza P, ya vez que me tarde un poco pero ya actualice, espero disfrutes del capi

**Shadir:** a decir verdad no fue tan corto, fue el capi más largo de todo el fic, sin embargo ahora me demoré todavía más ;) ni hablar, saludis, espero que te guste


	21. el sonido de los truenos

**Cosas de familia**

Capítulo 21: El sonido de los truenos

Caminamos en silencio por el oscuro pasadizo, apenas iluminado por las inextinguibles antorchas, a pesar de que intentábamos hacer el menor ruido posible, el eco de cada sonido retumbaba en las oscuras paredes de piedra.

"Milo tu ve por allá"- le indiqué una de las puertas, mientras este asentía- derecho por este camino sales a mi habitación, si las cosas no se complicaron demasiado Edith está allí, es muy importante que la traigas, ya que ella es quien sabe donde están las demás"

"Muy bien, los veo en la sala del trono"- aseguró con una sonrisa seductora antes de alejarse

"Nosotros tomaremos la sala del trono- les expliqué mientras nos dirigíamos por otro camino- allí debe estar el líder, luego vamos terminando con los soldados"- mis amigos asintieron en silencio, en el momento que aquel panel apareció frente a nosotros, alisté mi arco y tome una flecha, mientras le hacía señas a Hyoga para que moviera la palanca que nos daría la entrada

Milo siguió por el pasillo tal y como le había dicho Artemisa, cuando llegó al final pudo escuchar los quejidos de Edith a través del panel que los separaba

"Tarde o temprano nos vas a decir que tiene que ver tu diosa con Athena"- decía una voz masculina- " y si no lo haces ella va a caer por sí sola"

"Sabías que la última vez que fue vista estaba a punto de morir?"- dijo otro hombre con sarcasmo- "tal vez tu estas aquí sufriendo y ella ya está muerta ¿no sería eso algo estúpido?"

"Pensalo, puede que te convenga ayudarnos"- murmuró el primero justo antes de escuchar la puerta cerrarse

Milo corrió el panel para encontrarse con un terrible espectáculo, la sacerdotisa lo miró sorprendida e intento alcanzarlo, pero ni siquiera pudo levantarse de la cama por la falta de energía; el chico de escorpión se quedó de una pieza al verla ¿dónde había quedado esa chica fuerte y alegre con la que le gustaba discutir? Lo que había frente a él era una sombra de lo que él recordaba, su cara estaba deformada a causa de los golpes y la falta de alimento, su hermosa piel rosada parecía de un color verde grisáceo, y su escultural cuerpo se había transformado en un palillo a punto de romperse a causa del viento.

Sintió la ira inundar su cuerpo, quien era capaz de hacer una cosa así, de no haber sido por la leve cosmoenergía que emanaba no la hubiera reconocido

"Qué haces aquí?"- preguntó la joven con debilidad en el momento en el que él se sentó a su lado

"Soy tu escuadrón de rescate"- explicó con tono de burla haciendo una mueca

"Creí que enviarían algo mejor"- anunció la chica con una sonrisa, Milo sonrió, ya no había dudas, obviamente era ella, y no había perdido el sentido del humor, la tomó en sus brazos con un suspiro

"Ya tenes que dejar las dietas o vas a desaparecer en cualquier momento"- se burló mientras la chica le hizo una cara fea

"Bájame no estoy invalida "- se quejó, a lo que Milo obedeció de inmediato, pero al intentar caminar cayó de rodillas

"Muy bien señorita terquedad, como vera está muy débil para andar caminando- le indicó el escorpión volviéndola a tomar en sus brazos- así que no se queje porque sino nos quedaremos de por vida aquí"

" Quien demonios eres tu?"- preguntó una voz masculina, al instante el caballero y la sacerdotisa volvieron su vista hacia él

"Soy Milo de Escorpio- anuncio el santo dejando a la chica en el piso- y lo último que vas a ver en tu vida- continuo dándose la vuelta- Aguja Escarlata!"

Contra todo lo esperado la sala del trono estaba desierta, aunque en un instante me costó reconocerla, los hermosos frisos de las paredes estaban manchados con un extraño color negro y estaban casi cubiertos, el trono de platino, también estaba oscurecido y parecía de titanio, todo en aquel lugar era negro y triste, totalmente distinto a lo que yo recordaba de mi hogar

"no puedo creer todo esto"- aseguré a Camus quien permanecía a mi lado- "este lugar era hermoso, una de las siete maravillas del mundo antiguo y ellos lo arruinaron"- Camus puso una mano en mi hombro, y me sonrió para darme ánimos, la verdad es que en ese instante tenía ganas de llorar, era totalmente frustrante ver mi lugar destruido

"Estamos atrapados aquí"- indicó Saori intentado abrir la puerta

"Eso se soluciona fácil- anunció Shaina- A mí Cobra!"- la puerta salió volando en pedacitos- "ves que no era tan complicado"- comentó sonriente la amazona a su diosa mientras salían de la habitación y veían a los guardias que habían quedado desmayados a causa de los pedazos de puerta

"Pero podrías haber hecho algo menos ruidoso"- le increpó la amazona de Águila mientras percibía aquellas cosmoenergías acercarse

"Cristal Wall"- ejecutó Mu en el momento en el que la horda de soldados y espectros llegaba frente a nosotros

"Obviamente Shaina no te enseñaron lo que es la discreción"-aseguró Ikki con sarcasmo mientras la amazona lo miraba furibunda

"Si nos quedamos detrás de la pared de cristal no vamos a obtener nada"- aseguró Aioria

"Aioria, Marin, Shaina e Ikki los de la derecha, Seiya, Shiryu, Saori, Afrodita y Shun por el medio, Camus, Hyoga Mu y yo los de la izquierda ¿entendido?"- ordené, todos asintieron con la cabeza- " a la cuenta de tres, uno, dos ahora!"

En ese instante comenzó la gran confusión, no sabía exactamente de donde, pero por muchos esfuerzos que hiciera mi cuerpo recibía todo tipo de golpes, aunque peleaba con todas mis fuerzas no podía definir donde estaban mis amigos en el terrible amontonamiento de seres que se encontraban en aquella sala de estar. Caí en la cuenta de que había estado peleando desordenadamente y que era hora de poner en práctica tantos meses de entrenamiento, como un susurro salió de mis labios, casi en forma inconsciente

"Polvo de diamantes"- al contemplar a mi alrededor la mitad de la habitación estaba congelada, al igual que muchos de nuestros enemigos. En ese instante pude ver a mis amigos que me veían sorprendidos, y con una sonrisa en los labios, a pesar de estar peleando Camus parecía estar absolutamente feliz, por lo que le devolví la sonrisa a la distancia, me sentía radiante al saber que mi maestro estaba orgulloso de mí ¿o era otra cosa? Esas ideas se esfumaron de inmediato al ver otra oleada de soldados acercarse

Después de un buen rato de pelea pudimos percibir que el número de rivales iba disminuyendo, al parecer finalmente las cosas estaban comenzando a calmarse; estaba luchando con un espectro, en el instante en el que este cayó frente a mí con pequeños agujeros en la espalda

"Nos costó mucho llegar hasta aquí- aseguró Milo con Edith a sus espaldas- todo esto está plagado de guardias"

Ya casi no quedaban soldados dispuestos a enfrentarnos, ya que los que no estaban muertos huían para proteger sus vidas, nos miramos unos a otros en la sala repleta de cadáveres de nuestros enemigos

"Están todos bien?"- quiso saber Mu mientras los demás asentían con la cabeza, pero algo estaba mal, faltaba alguien entre todos ellos, repasé sus rostros lentamente y pregunté

"Donde demonios esta Afrodita?"- todos me miraron sorprendidos y comenzaron a buscar por los alrededores mientras yo curaba a Edith

"Estas muy débil a causa de la mala alimentación"- le expliqué una vez curadas sus heridas- "yo puedo curarte, pero no puedo hacer nada por un principio de desnutrición"

"Puedes prepararme uno de tus deliciosos platos"- bromeo mi amiga con una sonrisa- "no te preocupes, si sobreviví esta semana puedo hacerlo unas horas más"

"Eso no lo dudo, pero no estas en condiciones de pelear ni con un hormiga, lo mejor será que te quedes aquí"

"Pero..."-

"Nada de peros- le interrumpí- no lo mejor es que te quedes aquí y punto, es una orden"- ella agachó la cabeza

"Sí princesa, como ordene"

"muy bien, ahora te vas a portar como nena buena y nos vas a decir donde están las demás"

"Las chicas están..."- comenzó, pero se vio interrumpida por aquel grito

"Lo encontré!"- anunció Shun con su tono melancólico señalando una hermosa estatua de hielo

"Creo que se me fue la mano con el polvo de diamantes"- acepté sorprendida- "Ikki descongélalo"

"Y por qué yo?"- se quejó obviamente el fénix- "ni siquiera me cae bien"

"Porque te lo estoy ordenando y punto- le espeté¿no querrás quedar como él?"- el fénix me miró de soslayo y con uno de sus ataques lo descongeló

"Que demonios?"- quiso saber Afro al ver a su alrededor

"Supongo que todavía no controlo muy bien mi cosmo con el polvo de diamantes"- anuncié mientras me miraba furioso- "vale, lo admito, se me fue la mano"

"Si no fueras tú ya estarías muerta"- me aseguró con una sonrisa

"Las demás están en la sala reuniones"- me explicó Edith- "las tienen encerradas en unos tubos"

"Lo mejor va a ser que te refugies en el laberinto- le expliqué mientras ella asentía con la cabeza- Milo, podrías llevarla hasta all� dudo que tenga fuerzas para hacerlo"

Segundos después el chico de Escorpio estaba a nuestro lado de regreso, silenciosamente nos dirigimos al lugar en el que se encontraban mis amigas, pero nos encontramos con un pequeño problema, al parecer los antiguos guardias de la entrada habían sido trasladados, ya que Thanatos e Hypnos estaban firmes uno a cada lado de la puerta

"Así es como se pelea con discreción"- le explique a Shaina preparando mi arco y tomando dos flechas antes de abandonar mi escondite y pararme frente a ellos. Las flechas silbaron imperceptiblemente y los heraldos de Hades cayeron inertes

"Buena puntería"- me felicito Seiya observando las flechas atravesando las gargantas de los hermanos

Al abrir la puerta me quedé helada, la sala de reuniones estaba repleta de esos extraños tubos criogénicos, iluminados por una irreal luz violácea

"¿Cuántas son?"- quiso saber Saori, sacándome de mi estupefacción

"Veintiséis- expliqué- seis ninfas de mar y veinte de ríos, son los equivalentes a caballeros de oro y plata"

"Estos tubos no se pareces a las tumbas de Albedrich?"- murmuró Shiryu contemplándolos

"Es cierto"- aceptó Shun con una sonrisa- "espero que no sean indestructibles como aquellos"

Poco después comenzamos a investigar aquellos tubos descubrimos por accidente que comenzaban a resquebrajarse a causa del frío, o sea, a los que Hyoga, Camus o yo le aplicábamos un poco de nuestra cosmoenergía comenzaban a rajarse, motivo por el cual decidimos elevar nuestro cosmo y enfriar la amplia habitación, poco a poco los tubos se fueron rompiendo y mis amigas estaban libres, y enteras, como si todo se hubiera tratado de un largo sueño

Luego de explicarles la situación, nos aventuramos de nuevo a la sala del trono, donde nos encontramos con otro problema

"Supongo que creen que van a poder huir así de fácil de aquí, no les va a ser tan sencillo"-nos aseguró Radamanthis frente a la entrada al laberinto

"Si vas a pelear con alguien va a ser conmigo"- aceptó Elisa, la más fuertes de las ninfas de los mares

"Esto es muy peligroso"- le increpé a la joven quien me miro con decisión

"Ustedes vayan, yo me encargo de él"- nos aseguró la ninfa con seriedad

"Está bien"- anuncie mirándola con tristeza antes de perderme en el pasadizo, haciendo seña a los demás de que me siguieran, el salón del portal era un total secreto del cual yo era la única enterada entre las que vivían en aquel templo, por lo que me toco hacer de guía a todos mis compañeros

"ES por acá"- anuncie abriendo por fin una de las puertas y haciendo señas para que entren, me quede junto al portal mientras veía como mis amigos venían corriendo y lo atravesaban - "vamos, vamos, los demás nos esperan"- los apuré en el instante en que lo vi frente a mí sus labios sellaron los mios y recibí el beso más hermoso que alguna mujer recibio jamás, sentí como sus manos tomaban mi cintura mientras nuestras bocas profundizaban aun más aquel beso, sentí como un rayo atravesaba mi espalda por la maravillosa sensación, era tan dulce y cariñoso que parecía ilógico, producto de mi turbada imaginación

"Te amo"- murmuró Camus al separarnos, antes de cruzar aquel vórtice dimensional, me quede helada sin entender lo ocurrido mientras intentaba comprender todo lo que estaba pasando, muchas de las ninfas me miraban extrañadas mientras yo intentaba descifrar que había sido todo aquello

**Ya les dejo otro capi, y por si les interesa acabo de comprarme un chaleco antibalas, osea, no les va a ser tan facil matarme por el final del capi :P en realidad este capi se me hizo bastante difícil de escribir, aunque el final lo tenía pensado desde hace bastante, ni hablar, espero que les guste y no quieran materme**

**Shadir:** para serte sincera, a mí tampoco me gusto el capi anterior, y me costó horrores escribirlo, pero era un intermedio necesario para lo que vendría despues, por lo que había que ponerlo, espero que te guste este capi

**Misao CG:** me alegra que te haya gustado la parte de MArin y Aioria, en realidad creo que podría haber sido un poco mas empalagosa pero me parecio demasiado, en cuanto al largo, si todo el mundo se queja demasiado, pero mis capis son siempre más o menos del mismo largo, desde el principio hasta el final de una historia, intenté hacerlos más largos, pero descubrí que me bloqueo y en verdad me quedan muy feos, por lo que prefiero cortos y buenos. Saludis

**HAda:** como veras yo ya cumpli mi parte en la tarea de actualizar, asique espero que seas buenita y hagas lo mismo, por lo pronto me alegra que te haya gustado el capi anterior y espero que te guste este. Namarië

**Anfititre:** Como veras Camus ya dio un pequeño paso en cuanto a la relacion P, pero no puedo contar mucho más, sería arruinar la sorpresa,en cuanto a HAdes, y su prole de inadaptados, como veras no van a terminar muy bien, espero quete guste este **capi**


	22. la tormenta

**Cosas de familia**

Capítulo 22: La tormenta

No estaba muy segura de que aquello hubiera sido real, de ser así era maravilloso, durante unos segundo permanecí inmóvil, sin salir de mi estupor, contemplé como las ninfas me miraban sorprendidas mientras yo no podía gesticular palabra

"Regresa a la Tierra"- me espetó mi hermanita dándome un golpe en la cabeza antes de continuar con su camino, agité la cabeza para despejarme, ya tendría tiempo para arreglar todo aquello luego

"Vamos, vamos continúen"- volví a apurar a los demás, finalmente pude ver a Milo quien venía cerrando la cola con Edith en brazos, una vez que ellos atravesaron el portal los imité, para encontrarme con una gran sorpresa.

"Supuse que llegarían por aquí"- comentó tranquilamente la diosa como si hablara del clima- "para serte sincera me sorprendió que te tardaras tanto"- miré a mi alrededor, todos mis amigos estaban allí, al igual que mi abuelo y el resto del grupo que había enviado antes

"Qué significa todo esto?"- pregunté a Hécate quien me miraba sonriendo

"Hades está por demás de furioso con lo que está ocurriendo- me explicó con calma- no termina de entender como pudiste llegar al templo de Athena y busca por todos los medios saber si estas viva o muerta"

"Y supongo que vas a estar muy dispuesta a entregarme no?"- pregunté con escepticismo

"En verdad no- me sorprendió la diosa de la hechicería- cuando me enteré de los planes de Hades preferí seguirle la corriente hasta encontrar alguna forma de detenerlo, si hubiera querido entregarte le hubiera dicho al idiota del inframundo que estabas viva hace bastante y le hubiera revelado tu plan, pero no lo hice"

"Y como estoy segura de que podemos confiar en vos?"- quiso saber Poseidón con violencia, al parecer no le caía bien aquella diosa

"No hay absolutamente nada que te asegure que no te voy a traicionar- aseguró la diosa- pero te ruego que confíes en mí para que todos podamos detener a Hades con la locura que tiene planeada"

"Qué es lo que tenes pensado?"- pregunté, algo en mi interior me decía que podía confiar en aquella diosa

"Hades no esta solo en todo esto- explicó- Ares y Phobos están con él, y comenzaron a drenar la energía de los dioses que tienen prisioneros"- ante esta noticia nos miramos con pesar, las cosas parecían complicarse, hades tenía muchos soldados a su servicio más los espectros y los guardianes de los otros dioses, aquello parecía demasiado

"No te preocupes- murmuró con suavidad Rea con una mano en mi hombro- todo va a salir bien"

"Si absorben el poder de todos los dioses no tendremos posibilidades de hacer nada"- advirtió Ceo con seriedad

"Tenemos que liberar a los prisioneros, mientras un grupo se encarga de los guardias y otro de distraer a Hades y los demás"- opinó mi abuelo Cronos con decisión

"Yo puedo llevarlos hasta donde están los tubos"- se ofreció Hécate-" pero el camino está lleno de guardias y va a ser muy peligroso"

"Muy bien, esto es lo que haremos, los titanes, junto con Némesis, Hestia y los vientos irán con Hécate a rescatar al resto, Poseidón y los suyos irán junto con los de bronce, Marin y Shaina y la mitad de mis ninfas a encargarse de distraer a los guardias junto con Dionisio y sus guardianes, mientras las ninfas que queden, los dorados, Saori y yo nos encargamos de Hades y sus perritos falderos- anuncié mientras todos asentían en silencio- al fin y al cabo solamente nos toca distraerlos el tiempo necesario para que Hécate y los demás liberen a los cautivos, una vez que estén todos libres las cosas se van a simplificar. Entendido?"

Poco tiempo después corría por aquel pasillo seguida de mis amigos, teníamos que llegar hasta el salón principal, donde el dios del inframundo se ocultaba, las cosas habían sido medianamente sencillas, al parecer estaba tan ocupado en absorber la cosmoenegía de los dioses como una garrapata que no se había dado cuenta de aquellos cosmos que se movían por todo el lugar intentando pasar desapercibidos.

**Grupo de Poseidón, Dionisio y los de bronce:**

"Tenemos que buscar la forma de llamar la atención de los guardias y mantenerlos alejados del resto"- anunció Ariadna con pesar, no estaba a favor de la violencia, pro sabía que si no hacían algo las cosas se iban a poner muy feas para todos

"Lo mejor será que nos separemos, y repartamos por todo el lugar para complicarles las cosas"- aceptó Isaac con una sonrisa

"Muy bien, iremos en grupos de cuatro"- acepto Shiryu con una sonrisa

"Y a vos quien te puso a cargo lagartija"- se quejó Crysta con sequedad

"El dragón tiene razón- lo calmó Julián- Tetis, Sorrento, Crysta y yo iremos por un lado"

"muy bien"- acepto Dionisio con una sonrisa- "nosotros cuatro vamos por otro"- aceptó señalando a su gente

"Seiya, Shun, Hyoga y yo"- continuó Shiryu- "quedan Ikki, Isaac, Marin y Shaina por otro"

"Muy bien, ya escucharon al reptil sobre alimentado"- dijo el fénix con su acostumbrado tono amable- "vamos a cortar cuellos, hay mucho trabajo que hacer"

Así siguieron su camino, dispersándose por el lugar con la única intención de tomar por sorpresa a los guardias

**Grupo de Hécate:**

"Todo esto está muy cambiado desde la última vez que estuve aquí"- aceptó Cronos con tristeza viendo su antiguo hogar-"Supongo que no tendría que haber sido tan rencoroso con Zeus después de todo"

"Tal vez pudieras reconciliarte con él,al fin y al caboes tu hijo, y viniste a salvarlo"- lo consoló Rea, su esposa mientras marchaban por un interminable pasillo

"Sería bueno que por una buena vez seamos una familia un poco más normal"- aceptó Hestia con tono de reproche- "al fin y al cabo de que me sirve ser la diosa de la familia y el hogar si estamos todos dispersos y luchando entre nosotros"

"Por lo pronto agradécelo a tu hermano, es él el que nos metió a todos en este lío"- aseguró Hiperion con sarcasmo-"aunque supongo que tenes razón en eso de ser una familia disfuncional"

"No es por parecer frío no? Pero no nos convendría dejar la terapia familiar para otro momento?"- murmuró Mnemósine señalando los guardias que se acercaban

**Grupo de Artemisa**

"La sala del trono es por acá"- le indiqué a mis amigo mientras veía a un grupo de guardias a la distancia, en un movimiento preparé mi arco y una tras otras un grupo de flechas acabó con aquel problema

"Supongo que lo mejor va a ser que las chicas y yo nos encarguemos de que todo parezca normal"- murmuró Edith con una sonrisas traviesa

"Vos no vas a hacer absolutamente nada- le espetó Milo- con suerte si te podes mantener en pie"

"No te metas escorpión"- bufó la joven- "este no es tu problema"- en ese momento se pusieron a discutir, como siempre, mientras todos los veíamos con una inmensa gota en la cabeza

"Ya basta"- cortamos Camus y yo a la vez- "este no es el mejor momento para que empiecen con sus estúpidas peleas"- continué esta vez sola

"Perdón"- murmuraron a una voz bajando la cabeza

"Edith, las chicas y vos encárguense de los cuerpos y que nadie descubra que estamos dentro- la sacerdotisa aceptó con la cabeza- y Milo, no creas que la gente que está a mi servicio es tan débil"

"Yo me encargaré de estos cuatro"- aceptó Micaela,

"Estas segura?"- preguntó Edith con preocupación debido a que era una de las más jóvenes

"Sí, no tengo el poder suficiente para enfrentarme con Hades y sus guerreros- murmuró Micaela- pero puedo encargarme de que nadie descubra estos cuerpos"- asentimos en silencio mientras la joven agrupaba los cuerpos de los soldados y se sentaba junto a ellos, poco a poco fue rodeándolos con su cosmo y desaparecieron

"Donde estan?"- quiso saber Afrodita sorprendido, mientras miraba para todos lados

"Ahí"- anuncié señalando el lugar en el que había estado la ninfa momentos antes- " es un truco de camuflaje, no olviden que somos cazadoras"

"Es increíble"- concluyó Aioria. Continuamos por aquel camino para encontrarnos frente a la puerta, luego de que noqueamos a los guardias dos de las chicas se esfumaron con ellos, mientras otras dos habían tomado su lugar

"Tambien pueden transformarse en otros seres?"- murmuró Saori estupefacta

"No, en realidad siguen siendo ellas mismas, lo que ven es a su cosmo, que tomo la forma de otros seres, al envolverlas parece que fueran los guardias"- explicó Edith sonriente, puede que las ninfas no fueran tan poderosas como los santos dorados, pero tenían muchas habilidades que lo compensaban

"Están listos?"- pregunté con temor tomando el picaporte, las ninfas asintieron, mientras los dorados me miraban con pesar, ellos ya sabían lo que era enfrentarse a Hades y la idea no les agradaba en lo absoluto- "Al abrir la puerta ustedes van a entrar en silencio, con su camuflaje, y esperaran, luego Mu nos teletransportará adentro, entendido?"

"Pero es muy difícil mantener el camuflaje en movimiento?"- se quejó una de las chicas

"Van a tener que esforzarse"- murmuré

**Grupo de los de bronce:**

Los favoritos de Athena llevaban un buen rato intentando llamar la atención, pero pocos guardias parecían descubrirlos, los que habían tenido esa mala suerte yacían desparramados por el piso de aquel corredor

"Es extraño- comentó Shun- esto es por demás de tranquilo"

"Es cierto, me cuesta creer que Hades tenga tan pocos guardias a su servicio"- aceptó Hyoga

"Yo lo que espero es que Hécate y los demás no estén pasando problemas con los guardias que no nos estamos cruzando nosotros"- murmuró Shiryu

"Supongo que es verdad"- concedió el chico de cisne- "Y vos Seiya ¿qué opinas?"- silencio

"Hey donde se metió?"- quiso saber Shun mirando hacia todos lados

"No puedo creer que haya vuelto a perderse"- sentenció Shiryu con pesar

"Estará bien?"- se preocupó el chico de Andrómeda con su total inocencia

"yerba mala nunca muere"- concluyó el cisne despreocupado, continuando su camino

**Grupo de Marin:**

Las cosas estaban por demás de complicadas, la amazona de águila no podía creer que tuvieran tanta mala suerte, en su intento por distraer a los guardias habían llegado al sector de los dormitorios, que, obviamente, estaba plagado; luchaban sin descanso solo para ver cada vez más guardias, miró a sus compañeros, estaban heridos, pero la que más le preocupaba era Shaina. Como era su costumbre había ido directo a la pelea, sin esperar el momento propicio, por lo que había recibido más golpes que ninguno.

Tenía que admitirlo, estaban en problemas, muy graves, el agotamiento les estaba jugando en contra, y los guardias parecían llegar en hordas, unos tras otros, fue en ese instante en el que Shaina cayó, un golpe de uno de los soldados terminó por dejarla inconsciente, a partir de ese instante el tiempo pareció detenerse, como si viera una película en cámara lenta, vio a Isaac a su lado quien la observaba con el mismo asombro, junto a la amazona desmayada el fénix permanecía de pie con la mirada perdida, poco a poco su cosmoenergía comenzó a arder hasta estallar fuera de él; Marin y el general marino cerraron los ojos a causa de la explosión, al volver a abrirlos descubrieron que el fénix cargaba a Shaina en los brazos y todos sus enemigos estaban desmayados a su alrededor

"Qué es lo que miran?"- preguntó Ikki cortante ante la expresión de sorpresa de sus compañeros, dándoles la espalda para dirigirse a un lugar seguro para Shaina"

"Ahora entiendo como fue que volvieron vivos del inframundo"- comentó Marin a Isaac mientras comenzaba la marcha tras el fénix, lo miró con una sonrisa desde atrás, al fin y al cabo, al parecer, su amiga era correspondida

"Estas bien bonita?"- preguntó Ikki con dulzura mirando a la amazona, sabía que ella no podía responderle, no entendía muy bien porque lo hacía- "Lo mejor va a ser que descanses, me diste un susto muy grande hoy- volvió a mirarla con dulzura, aquella chica lo tenía loco-" te amo sabes?"- aceptó finalmente

"Yo te amo"- susurró la amazona acurrucándose en su pecho, mientras un hermoso color tomate cubría el rostro del fenix

**Espero que les guste el capi, y me dejen reviews, por lo pronto no hay mucho mas que decir, salvo que seacerca el finaly me encariñe mucho con este fic**

**NAtalia Kido**: me alegra que te gurte mi historia, como veras muchas cosas están pasando en el Olimpo, en cuanto a CAmus, me encanta torturarlo, saludis

**Shadir:** estamos de acuerdo, el final del capi anterior fue genial, por lo pronto el de este tambien es muy dulce, espero que te haya gustado

**Hada:** jejjeje lo admito, soy muy mala con los finales y lo disfruto, creo que a esta altura ya deberías saberlo, y mejor que nadie, me gusta dejar a todo el mundo picado, estoy totalmente de acuerdo respecto al beso, es una dulzura, consejo, ve a controlarte la diabetes, porque como veras las cosas vienen acarameladas por todos lados, sobre lo de Milo, me conoces, saca tus concluciones (no doy más pistas) espero que actualices rápido porque ahora sí me dejaste picada con ese comentario, quiero saber como sigue! Namarië


	23. el despertar de los dioses

**Cosas de familia**

Capítulo 23: El despertar de los dioses

Phobos miró a su alrededor con hartazgo, su padre y el tío de este (Ares y Hades respectivamente) estaban muy ocupados absorbiendo la energía de los dioses que tenían prisioneros, lo ignoraban completamente, incluso en el momento en el que les había avisado de aquellos débiles cosmos que se movían por el lugar, contra todo lo que le decía su cordura había obedecido a los dioses mayores y no se movió de allí, debía evitar a toda costa que interrumpieran aquel proceso

La puerta se abrió de repente, se acercó hasta ella para no encontrar nada extraño, miro a los guardias que seguían en su lugar, al parecer se estaba volviendo paranoico, cerró la puerta y volvió a prestar atención a la sala, algo estaba distinto, no podía asegurar que, pero algo no estaba bien, suspiró resignado, lo más probable es que le estuviera haciendo mal tanto encierro, se dirigió al baño a echarse un poco de agua en la cara, lo necesitaba, en esa época del año siempre hacía mucho calor, suspiró resignado, ya le cobraría aquel tedio a su padre, volvió a la habitación con calma, para encontrarse con una terrible sorpresa, junto a los dioses en trance se encontraba Artemisa y algunas de sus ninfas, frente a él un grupo de los caballeros de Athena estaba listo para atacarlo, antes de poder reaccionar siquiera una rosa blanca se clavó en su pecho, sintió varios pinchazos y descubrió unos pequeños agujeros en su cuerpo, hasta que una bola de energía lo dejó inconsciente

"Al parecer se entusiasmaron"- murmuró Edith con una sonrisa a Milo, Afro y Aioria

"Digamos que hay seres a los que es mejor tomar desprevenidos"- explicó el león

"Sí dejábamos que usara su poder en nosotros estábamos muertos"- explicó Afrodita con una sonrisa-"no por nada es el dios del miedo"

"Lo único que espero es que Saori esté bien"- anuncié a los demás con preocupación recordando lo sucedido

_Flashbakc_

Nos encontrábamos ocultos en aquel recodo, observando como la puerta se abría y las ahora imperceptibles ninfas entraban en la sala, luego de que Phobos cerrara la puerta miré a los demás con seriedad

"Están todos listos- quise saber, los demás asintieron con la cabeza, nos acercamos a Mu y en el instante en el que estaba por tomar la mano de mi hermanita

"Seiya!"- exclamó ahogando un grito- "Tengo que ir por él"- nos aseguró saliendo a la carrera

"Es muy peligroso"- alcancé a murmurar angustiada, mientras veía a mi hermana alejarse por aquel camino

"Ella va a estar bien"- aseguró Camus poniendo su mano en mi hombro, era la primera vez que me dirigía la palabra después de aquello, no pude evitar sonrojarme mientras asentía en silencio, tendría que hacer algo o ese hombre terminaría por volverme loca

_Fin flashback_

Saori corría por los oscuros pasadizos del Olimpo intentando localizar exactamente de donde provenía aquel débil cosmo, se dejó llevar por sus instintos, algo en su interior le decía que lo encontraría, aunque no sabía como, de improvisto giró por un pasaje que se abría a la izquierda para descubrir una triste escena, su adorado Pegaso estaba tirado en el piso, rodeado por un grupo de hombres que literalmente lo estaban moliendo a tapadas, aunque ellos no se habían percatado de su presencia, Saori los reconoció de inmediato, eran los berseckers de Ares, su "hermano" favorito, varios de ellos al menos, los miró con asco y comenzó a encender su cosmo, al fin y los hombres voltearon a verla en el instante en el que la energía de la joven diosa explotaba y los dejaba inconscientes a causa de estrellarlos contra la pared, la diosa Athena era piadosa... siempre y cuando no se metieran con el Pegaso

"Seiya estás bien- preguntó Saori preocupada queriendo ayudarlo- Qué fue lo que pasó? Donde están los demás?"

"Yo, estaba con ellos y...- murmuró el caballero con debilidad- el grupo se dividió- comenzó a explicar- yo estaba con Shun, Shiryu y Hyoga, venía detrás de ellos y... bueno, me perdí"- la muchacha lo miro incrédula, por mucho que lo amara en momentos como aquel le costaba entender que el chico fuera tan idiota

"No puedo creer que seas tan idiota"- le espetó ayudándolo a levantarse, paso el brazo del santo por sobre sus hombros para ayudarlo a caminar, Seiya la miraba sorprendido, jamás hubiera esperado una contestación como aquella, Saori siempre había sido formal, fría y distante, aceptaba que las cosas hubieran cambiado pero ¿hasta que punto? Recordó entonces aquella vez que habían ido por el helado, tenía que admitir que la había pasado genial con ella, pero lo había considerado como un momento único, un hermoso diamante para atesorar durante el resto de su vida, tal vez se había equivocado

"Gracias por salvarme"- murmuró con pesar

"Supongo que estamos a mano ¿no? Vos y los demás me salvaron a mí muchas veces más"- aceptó la diosa con una radiante sonrisa, por muy idiota que fuera le gustaba aquella cercanía al Pegaso

**Mientras, Shiryu y los demás**...

"Esto está por demás de aburrido"- bufó Hyoga (tengamos en cuenta que Ikki y compañía se habían llevado toda la "diversión")- "me cuesta creer que Hades tenga a tan pocos tipos a su servicio"

"Los espectros son ciento ocho- anunció Shun, sus amigos lo miraron raro- les juro que yo no tengo nada que ver- se apresuró a explicar nervioso- solo recordaba que algo debe andar mal"

"No te preocupes Shun- lo calmó el dragón- sabemos que lo que hiciste el tiempo que Hades estuvo en tu interior no fue tu culpa, y que no tenes nada que ver con todo esto"

"Ya saben- suspiró Andrómeda- es que todo esto me pone muy nervioso"

"Tranquilo, ya veras que todo sale bien"- le calmó Hyoga antes de terminar en el suelo

"Es que no puedes ser más idiota"- le espetó Temis con sequedad enredada con él en el piso, por casualidad se habían encontrado con los titanes

"No deberían estar encargándose de los guardias?"- pregunto Prometeo molesto

"Al parecer los guardias están de vacaciones"- le informó Shiryu- "si quieren les servimos de escolta"- ofreció

"No es mala idea -aceptó Hiperion – al fin y al cabo si aparecen más guardias ellos pueden encargarse mientras nosotros continuamos con nuestra labor"- todos asintieron por lo que ahora vemos a tres de los chicos de bronce metidos entre los dioses conversando animadamente ya que al parecer casi no había guardias en aquel sector, y digo casi, ya que Hécate les señaló lo contrario

"Allí están los tubos"- indicó la diosa señalando una puerta a la vuelta de la esquina

"Nosotros nos encargaremos de los guardias"- anunció Shiryu

"No son demasiados?"- se sorprendió Ceo- "al fin y al cabo ustedes son los de menor rango en su orden y esos son espectros de Hades"

"Creannos, ya estuvimos en el inframundo y sabemos a que atenernos"- les anunció Shun antes de comenzar el ataque, poco después los titanes se infiltraban en la habitación mientras los chicos peleaban sin ningún tipo de problema

"Esto es increíble"- murmuró Rea con asombro, los tubos se alineaban uno tras otro, dejando ver los rostros de los adormilados dioses

"Tu hijo se pasó de la raya esta vez"- bufó Cronos, al parecer había olvidado quien era el padre

"Nunca en mi vida había visto una cosa así"- anunció Mnemósine, y eso que ella era la diosa de la memoria

"Como los sacamos de ahí- preguntó Temis a Hécate

"No tengo la más pálida idea"- aceptó con pesar, todos la miraron incrédulos, al parecer estaban perdidos

"Si Artemisa y los demás pudieron liberar a las ninfas nosotros podemos hacerlo" alentó Hiperion

"El punto es como"- acoto Ceo

"Creo que en eso podemos ayudar"-anunciaron los chicos de bronce entrando al lugar, los titanes los miraron sorprendidos, mientras poco a poco Hyoga comenzaba a enfriar la habitación

**Grupo de Artemisa**

"Y ahora como devolvemos a estos a la realidad?"- quiso saber Kia, una de mis ninfas, señalando a Hades y su sobrino

"Supongo que lo mejor será bajar la temperatura"- anunció Camus con una sonrisa pícara, la cual solo Milo y yo supimos comprender

"Muy bien chicos lo mejor va a ser que se agrupen y enciendan sus cosmos"- advirtió Milo con diversión, tenía ganas de ver a Hades dentro de un témpano

"Supongo que las cosas van a empezar a enfriarse"- expliqué a mis ninfas quienes me miraban sin comprender, en el momento en el que Camus y yo comenzamos a expandir nuestro cosmo.

Poco a poco la habitación fue llenándose de una ligera capa de hielo, nuestros amigos se habían amontonado en un rincón y sus cosmos impedían que se congelen, la piel de aquellos dioses estaba comenzando a teñirse de azul, fue en el instante en el que el hielo comenzó a formarse alrededor de sus pies cuando abrieron los ojos con sorpresa, y estallaron sus cosmos para descongelarse

"Pero si es mi sobrina favorita"- Anunció Hades con cinismo- "y por lo que veo cuenta con la ayuda de la niña mimada"- alegó haciendo referencia a los dorados

"Supongo que sí, esta vez te metiste en una muy grande"- le expliqué con cordialidad

"Por supuesto, soy muy poderoso para vos sola"- presumió

"Queres probarlo?"- murmuré altanera-"vos y yo, ahora, sin que nadie interfiera"

"Muy bien, pero te propongo algo, que tal si alguno de tus amigos se bate a duelo con Ares, al fin y al cabo, no vamos a dejar que el dios de la guerra se quede con las ganas de una batalla"- había algo en el tono de voz de mi tio que no me agradaba, pero antes de poder contestar alguien ya lo había hecho por mí

"Yo lo haré"- había aceptado Camus con sequedad, lo miré con pesar, su rostro no demostraba ninguna expresión, me recordó mis primeros días en el santuario, cuando lo consideraba tan frío como un iceberg, poco a poco había descubierto que no era así

En el momento en que sufrí aquel golpe en el estómago volví a la realidad, al parecer Hades estaba bastante apurado por continuar con su plan, luego de un cambio de golpes y patadas nos distanciamos para tomar aire, con el rabillo del ojo vi a Camus, estaba luchando con Ares prácticamente como un igual

Intenté tomar una flecha, pero descubrí que mi carcaj estaba vació, Hades se preparaba para atacarme, con una sonrisa sobradora, tomé el arco en mis manos y sin sabe muy bien como una helada saeta salió disparada a toda velocidad al soltar la cuerda, clavándose justo en su estomago, mis amigos me miraban boquiabiertos, tan estupefactos como yo con lo sucedido, la flecha se había clavado directo en el estómago de Hades, de forma de dejarlo fuera de combate, pero sin matarlo, mientras poco a poco su cuerpo comenzaba a congelarse alrededor de la sagita. Cuando me recobré de aquella sorpresa descubrí a Ares en un inmenso ataúd de hielo, Camus me saludó sonriente en el instante en el que toda la tromba familiar entraba en la habitación junto a los chicos de bronce, al parecer Hécate y los demás relataban todo lo ocurrido a los recién liberados y el alboroto era general.

"Pueden calmarse todos"- pidió por fin Zeus haciéndose cargo de la situación, poco a poco el algarabía se fue calmando y todos prestamos atención al rey de los dioses- "alguien podría terminar de explicarme lo que está ocurriendo aquí?"- todas las miradas se clavaron en mí, por lo que no tuve opción, una vez que todos escucharon mi relato, que fue interrumpido varias veces por los distintos dioses que habían participado en aquello y por una agotada Saori que llegó cargando al caballito alado, todos los caballeros, ninfas y demás tuvieron que salir de la habitación para que los dioses pudiéramos deliberar.

"Estas mejor"- le pregunté a Seiya luego de curar sus heridas para que pudiera salir de la habitación, este asintió y dándome las gracias salió de la habitación para encontrarse con Saori y los demás, la diosa había salido para explicarles el porqué ellos no podían permanecer en aquella reunión, aunque con tantos posibles enemigos los chicos no se quedaban tranquilos.

Ikki y los demás llegaron en ese instante con una despierta pero muy débil Shaina a la que me toco auxiliar, tenía que aceptar que me encantaba ver la forma en la que el fénix la protegía

"Ya nos toca entrar"- le anuncié a Saori antes de atravesar la puerta, esta se despidió de sus favoritos y se dirigió hacia la sala

"Saori!"- la llamó Seiya desde lejos, la joven se volteo a verlo sujetando el picaporte

"Ocurre algo?"

"Quería saber si cuando lleguemos al santuario quieres ir por un helado"- preguntó sonrojanose

"Claro, me encantaría"- aceptó Saori antes de atravesar la puerta

**Ains! como voy a extrañar este fic, la verdad es que me encariñe mucho, como veran está llegando al final, este es el último capi y nos queda el epilogo, como veran preferí algo mas liviano para Saori y Seiya que para las otras parejas, debido a la edad de ella y el coheficiente intelectual de él no creo que pudiera ser otra cosa más que un tierno amor preadolescente, por lo que me parecio lo más apropiado, ni hablar, espero que les guste y me dejen sus reviews**

**Shadir:** Me alegra que te haya gustado el capi, la verdad es que SHaina e Ikki son muy tiernos en el fondo, muy, pero muy en el fondo y no quieren que nadie más se entere P

**Anfitrite:** me alegra que te guste mi fic, es cierto que Camus pareció iluminado por algún dios o por todos juntos, quien salbe, en cuanto a HAdes como veras ya recibio un buen golpe y todavía le queda su castigo

**Misao CG**: me alegra que te gustetanto mi fic, la verdad es que Ikki y Shaina son un poco duros, pero no tanto como parece, como vos misma dijiste Seiya es un payaso, por lo que nopuede dar dos pasos sin perderse, suerte que Saori se dio cuenta, aunque ahora que lo pienso no se si es bueno o malo que lo haya salvadoP

**Rubi:** me hace muy feliz saber que hay gente a la que le gusta lo que escribo, por lo pronto te dejo este capi, que espero que te guste, pero para ver como siguen las parejas te va a tocar seguir leyendo :)

**Giselle**: supongo que es verdad se hace un poco dificil imaginar a Shaina e Ikki así de tiernos, pero soy de las que creen que cuando uno se enamora sale a relucir la mejor parte de las personas, ya vez que Saiya si se animó, pero de una forma más infantil, pero es un comienzo, en cuanto al resto te va a tocar seguir leyendo

**Hada:** me alegra que te haya gustado el capi, aca te dejo uno más, en el próximo se termina :( pero así son las cosas, por lo pronto ponete a escribir! quiero sabe ya como sigue P saludis


	24. epílogo

**Cosas de familia**

Epílogo

Para mi desesperación Saori y los demás habían regresado a su santuario antes de yo siquiera poder cruzar unas mínimas palabras con Camus, todo aquello me había dejado traumada, suspiré con resignación mirando a mis amigas cruzar el portal Elisa nos recibió con una sonrisa radiante, estaba un poco lastimada, pero nada que no se pudiera curar, un inconsciente Radamanthis estaba un poco más atrás, las chicas lo llevaron hasta el portal, donde Némesis lo esperaba del otro lado para darle su castigo, al fin y al cabo ella era la venganza justa

"Que decisión tomaron con Hades?"- preguntó por fin Edith, sabía que la curiosidad la carcomía desde que había salido de aquella sala en el Olimpo

"Se le sacó su guardia, simplemente quedaron a su servicio los tres jueces, Hypnos, Thanatos y Radamanthis"- anuncié con una sonrisa- "no más espectros"

"Ese si que debe haber sido un buen golpe bajo"- rió una de las chicas con ganas, nos unimos a ella, especialmente yo al recordar la cara que había puesto Hades al enterarse de todo esto

"fue igual para Ares y Phobos, pero Afrodita, en cambio sufrió una pena menos leve, y se le prohibió visitar el Olimpo durante dos años, me dio una pena, ella prefiere estar en el Olimpo que en su templo"- expliqué, mis amigas me miraron pícaras

"Sí, sí muy bien con todo lo de Hades y demás, pero no nos explicaste que fue ese tamaño beso que te dio uno de los dorados"- me espetó Micaela

"Qué? Un hombre te beso y yo me lo perdí!"- se sorprendió Elisa frustrada- "quería ver la paliza que le dabas!"

"Eso es lo más sorprendente de todo- le anunció Micaela- ella no lo golpeo, es más se quedo dura idiotizada"-

"Supongo que te va a tocar contarles"- murmuró Elisa, cómplice

"Entiendo las que después de esto quieran irse, pero la verdad es que no me lo esperaba, y no lo hice a propósito, pero estoy absoluta, total e irremediablemente enamorada de ese hombre"

"Y él lo está de vos, no es super romántico"- dijo alguna que no pude reconocer

"Pero el está allá y yo acá. Y no voy a ir a buscarlo"- anuncie

"Y por qué no?"- se quejó Ariela, quien estaba muy cerca de mí

"Tenemos que arreglar todo esto expliqué, está hecho un desastre"- todas asintieron, las hermosas paredes blancas o con frisos estaban cubiertas de un extraño color negro, los jardines, con sus hermosos árboles, flores y fuentes estaban destrozados, y muchas de las columnas con suerte si seguían en pie

"Eso es cierto pero..."

"Mi padre dijo que enviaría a los arquitectos en cualquier momento, hay que esperar a ver que pueden hacer ellos"- continué

En ese mismo instante el grupo de hombres se acercó a nosotras, iban muy arreglados con sus perfectos trajes y nos anunciaron que recorrerían el lugar para ver como encarar la obra, Edith los acompañó para que no se perdieran, mientras nosotras nos quedamos cuchicheando en la sala del trono. Cuando la sacerdotisa y los arquitectos llegaron su expresión no advertía nada bueno, el más alto de todos se aclaró la garganta y anunció con voz profunda

"El edificio en general está muy dañado-explicó haciendo una pausa- me temo que van a tener que desalojarlo, ya que corre peligro de derrumbarse"- lo miramos incrédulas, luego de un incrédulo silencio todas empezamos a hablar y a discutir a la vez; mire al arquitecto con seriedad

"Cuanto va a tardar esto?"- quise saber

"Eso depende de cuando lo quiera y cuanto este dispuesta a gastar"- planteó con tono monocorde

"Lo que sea, y lo quiero par ya"- acepté sin dudar

"Tomará mínimo seis meses"-anunció- "eso con el personal a full y las últimas tecnologías

"Es demasiado tiempo, pero supongo que está bien"- murmuré mirando a las chicas- "preparen sus bolsos, nos vamos de aquí"

"A donde?"- quiso saber Micaela con miedo

"Ya veremos"- murmuré mientras sacaba el teléfono celular y marcaba un número

"No puedo creer que estés aquí de vuelta"- anunció Saori colgándose de mi cuello, esa misma tarde en el Santuario

"No sabes cuanto te agradezco que nos recibas a todas"- murmure mientras ella por poco me asfixia

"No hay problema, pero van a tener que estar divididas"- anunció Saori recobrando la compostura, pude ver poco a poco como los dorados iban bajando y se acercaban algunas amazonas, intenté controlar mis expresiones lo mejor posible al ver a Camus acercarse, tenía que hablar con él, pero este no era el momento indicado, suspiré resignada mientras Saori se reía discretamente de mi frustración, las chicas se apresuraban a bajar sus bolsos de aquel enorme micro que nos había traído desde el Aeropuerto, mientras los santos de Athena se agrupaban a mi alrededor.

"Muy bien"- aseguro Saori una vez que estuvimos todos reunidos-"como ya les comenté a algunos Luinil y sus ninfas van a quedarse aquí por un tiempo con nosotras, como no hay suficientes lugares en el recinto principal, ni en el de las amazonas, algunas de ustedes va a tener que vivir en las 12 casas"

"Espero que no cause problemas"- escuche murmurar a alguna de las chicas, los dorados comenzaron a conversar alegremente con las ninfas, pude ver con el rabillo del ojo como Elisa charlaba muy feliz con Camus, y sentí una patada en el estomago, estaba rabiosa de los celos, no me los aguantaba, para empeorarla el santo de Acuario me saludo desde lejos y no pude hacer otra cosa que sonreírle

"Muy bien"- volvió a interrumpir Athena que se había distraído con otra de las tantas discusiones de Milo y Edith-"hay que organizarse, quieren sortearlo o lo hacemos por consenso?"

"Podría ir a acuario?"- preguntó Elisa ni lenta ni perezosa mientras sonreía coqueta, las demás las miraron sorprendidas, habían olvidado que ella nunca había visto a Camus, este la miró con frialdad

"Disculpe, mademoiselle, pero yo tengo a mi cargo una aprendiz- anunció, volteó a sonreír a la mayor de las diosas – "jovencita, va a tener que correr hasta la casa de acuario por las semanas sin entrenar, y espero que al menos pueda hacer un ataúd de hielo"- dijo en tono imperativo

"Si maestro"-anuncie haciendo una reverencia y comenzando a subir las escaleras con mi maestro detrás, mientras podía presentir el asombro de las ninfas, mientras los demás hacían un esfuerzo por no sonreír

"Por fin en casa"- murmuré luego de atravesar la puerta de aquél lugar que consideraba hogar, Camus entro detrás de mío, tras cerrar la puerta se apoyo en ella, tomó mi mano me jaló hasta él, sus labios acariciaron los míos lentamente, aquel beso fue profundizándose poco a poco, mientras sentía sus brazos apretar el abrazo a mi cintura- "yo también te amo"- susurré una vez separadosél sonrió y apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro, al parecer algo andaba mal, pero no quería decírmelo- qué ocurre?"- susurré acariciando su cuello

"Que soy un monstruo- dijo con pesar separándose de mí, en ese instante tuve miedo, será que no me amaba- se que te puede parecer extraño, hasta a mí me cuesta entenderlo, pero no te quiero esconder nada porque te amo- anunció, le sonreí acariciando su rostro para que continuara- lo que ocurre es ... es que me muero de ganas de hacerte el amor"- anunció por fin bajando la cabeza con vergüenza, se sentía tan culpable que ni siquiera podía mirarme a los ojos

"Entonces vamos a tu cuarto"- murmuré tomando su mano y dirigiéndome hacia el dormitorio

"No, quiero que estés segura, todo esto recién empieza y no quiero que lo hagas por darme el gusto"- me sonrió con pesar

"Camus, esto empezó hace mucho- le expliqué- solo que nosotros recién ahora nos hacemos cargo, si hay alguien con quien realmente quiera unirme en cuerpo y alma, ese alguien sos vos"- sentí el dulce sabor de esos labios ora vez sobre los míos

"Estas segura?"- asentí con la cabeza mientras el me levantó en sus brazos y nos dirigimos a la habitación

"Estas bien?"- preguntó Camus mientras mi cabeza descansaba en su cálido pecho

"Nunca me sentí mejor en mis 3500 años"- susurré con calma, estaba totalmente relajada, con una extraña paz en mi interior, aquella era una sensación incomparable.

"Me haces sentir un bebe"- murmuró mi caballero

"prefieres que diga en mis 19 años?"- pregunté sonriendoél sonrió asintiendo, mientras su mano jugueteaba por mi desnuda espalda

"Tengo que admitir- aseguró besando mi hombro- que yo tampoco he estado también como ahora, soy el hombre más feliz del mundo sabes?"-gire mi rostro hasta quedar frente al de él

"Nunca creí sentir algo así por alguien- murmuré acariciando su rostro- "gracias por permitirme descubrir algo tan hermoso como este amor"

"Puedo asegurarte, que esto es igual de hermoso para ambos- aseguró- lo único que ruego a los dioses, es que esto dure para siempre"

"Durará para siempre- le indiqué- al fin y al cabo, es familia"

**Cinco años después...**

Entró en aquella habitación apresurada, las cosas tenían que complicarse justo hoy! Vi el vestido en la cama y el ramo en su lugar

"No puedo creer que inclusive hoy llegue tarde"- anuncié a Saori, Shaina y Marin quienes me miraban sorprendidas

"perdón!"- anunció Edith entrando con un bebe en brazos-"es que se me hizo tarde jugando con Selene"

"No puedo creer que llegues tarde hasta el día de tu boda!"- le espeté tomando la bebé de sus brazos, cosa que calmó totalmente mi expresión

"Tenes que tener cuidado, quien sabe y hasta Milo se arrepiente"- se burló Shaina

"ey! Que desde que estamos juntos se ha portado muy bien!" le espetó la sacerdotisa, en los últimos cinco años habían comenzado una relacion y el chico de escorpión había abandonado totalmente su vida de juergas y mujeres, y aceptaba estar, totalmente enamorado de Edith, era tan lindo verlos juntos!

"Las chicas te ayudaran con el vestido"- le anuncié

"Y vos te vas a quedar haciendo fiaca?"- se mofó mi amiga

"Yo le voy a dar de comer a esta beba hermosa- comente mientras me preparaba para darle de mamar- tiene 3 meses no debió pasar tanto tiempo fuera"- le recriminé a mi amiga

"Es cierto, además es mi sobrina y desde que llegué no pude cargarla ni un minuto"- se quejó Saori en el momento en que la puerta se abría y entraban dos pequeños corriendo, su cabello era color rubio rojizo y acababan de cumplir los cuatro años

"Alexia, Perseo, cálmense-bufó Marin ayudando a Edith a calzarse la manga del vestido- pueden quedarse quietos?"

"Mam�, Perseo no me quiere devolver mis zapatos"- protestó la niña, señalando a su hermano

"Ella me escondió mi autito"- se defendió el varón

"Muy bien, se van a devolver sus cosas o ninguno de los dos comerá pastel"les espetó la amazona mientras los guiaba hacia la puerta, al abrirla se encontró con un frustrado león que parecía haber perdido algo- amor, amor, aquí están los niños"- le avisó, a lo que le caballero se acerco sonrientes

"Acá están los tramposos que se andan escondiendo ¿no- murmuró alegre cargando a la niña en brazos luego de dar un rápido beso a Marin, mientras Perseo lo miraba haciendo puchero, por lo que no dudó en cargarlo en el otro brazo- "qué les parece si nos vamos a cambiar y luego por un helado?"- les preguntó mientras se alejaban por el pasillo

"Nunca se les ocurra tener mellizos"- suspiró Marin, los niños eran terribles y se la pasaban haciendo una travesura tras otra- "aunque no les puedo negar nada"- aseguró, Edith nos miró sonriendo, ya estaba lista, nos arreglamos bien mientras el resto de las sacerdotisas se unían a nuestro alrededor

"Voy a avisarle a Camus que ya estas lista y me quedo con Milo"- el anuncié mientras ella sonreía, tomé a Selene en brazos y me dirigí al jardín principal, que había quedado como si nada hubiera pasado, donde estaba listo el altar, las sillas y muchos invitados ya estaban en sus lugares, busqué con la vista a alguien que pudiera encargarse de la beba por un rato para encontrarme con un sonriente Aldebaran al que le encantaban los niños, contra todo lo esperado, la beba parecía muy alegre junto a él por lo que se quedo sin llorar. Busqué al novio con la vista, se notaba a la legua que estaba hecho un manojo de nervios, a su lado mi adorado Camus intentaba calmarlo

"La novia ya esta lista"- anuncié luego de plantarle un enorme beso

"Voy por ella"- anunció el Caballero de Acuario, dando una palmada en la espalda

"Estas listo?"- pregunté a Milo mientras este me ofrecía su brazo y nos dirigíamos al altar, la marcha nupcial comenzó a sonar y el cortejo formado por las ninfas, Marin, Shaina y Saori hizo su aparición, detrás de ellas la flamante novia, con un inmejorable padrino, Milo parecía extasiado, mientras yo recordaba como tres años atrás eran Camus y Edith los que esperaban en el altar, mientras Milo me escoltaba, una sonrisa nació en mis labios cuando estuvimos los cuatro a la misma altura y comenzó la celebracion

**Ni hablar, ya me toco despedirme de esta historia, espero que les haya gustado, muy protno voy a escribir otra que explicará varias cositas que pasaron en esos cinco años que estan en el medio, espero que les haya gustado y gracias a todos los que me dejaron sus reviews de apoyo **

**Shadir:** me alegraque te haya gustado el capi, creo que somosw varios a los que nos gusto la idea de ver a ese par congelados

**nice**: vas a tener que leer mi prçoxima historia si quieres más, espero que te haya gustado el final,

**kalid**: me alegra que te haya gustado lo que escribi, en cuanto a Hecate, me saco de un buen apuro, porque no tenía ni idea de como encarar el ataque al Olimpo, espero que hayas disfrutado de tus vacaciones, saludos


End file.
